


The Highs and Lows of Being a Danganronpa Fan

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Fluffy (mostly) Pregame AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, He is so fluffy, I try my best to stay in the teen rating, I want this to be fluffy mostly, I'll put warnings in the notes still though, Kokichi is a sweetheart, Kokichi's home life is not good, M/M, One character also has scars but they aren't self inflicted, Physical Abuse, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi is not abusive, but Kokichi and Shuichi's realtionship is healthy, but a lot of shit happens to him, but there are times when its really dark, nothing too much though because teen rated, pre-game, seriously please protect Kokichi in this, there are also going to be a few kiss scenes and make out scenes, theres some fist fights but no real blood shead, this is pregame after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma always thought he was alone in this world. Every day was a struggle to survive, but he never let it show. He didn't want this world to change him, he just wanted to be who he was and not let it destroy his pure heart. Life was hard, until one day he met Shuichi Saihara. Shuichi was the biggest Danganronpa fan he'd ever met and even though he had obsessive tendencies and mild anger issues, he cared for Kokichi and never did anything to hurt him. Kokichi calmed and grounded him, while he helped Kokichi with his serious anxiety. Alone they found life hard, but together they find that the other has something they lack.This is their story, starting from just before season 51, all the way to the aftermath of season 53...IT’S TIME FOR SOME (mostly) FLUFFY PREGAME!





	1. A meeting by chance (And ultimate luck!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So I finally am continuing my Pregame au! You don't need to read part one as it takes place partway during this story. There will be note in the story itself of when it appears in the time line!
> 
> So I really do like the idea of Pregame, but I’m so tired of seeing Shuichi turned into an abusive asshole (No hate to people who like this trope... it’s just not my cup of tea). I looked everywhere for just sweet Pregame Oumasai stories but I couldn’t find any.... so I decided that if I can’t find any I’ll just make my own Pregame AU! No abusive Shuichi! No Kokichi crying at the drop of a hat! Just let them be happy!  
I used some of the fanon ideas for their personalities, but I put my own spin on them! Shuichi is still obsessive, but he tries not to go too far, and Kokichi is still a cinnamon roll with anxiety, but he fights to not let it control him or break him! They’re still slightly broken, but I think that’s realistic. No one is perfect after all.
> 
> I know I said that in the one shot but It still stands.
> 
> I also want to thank FroastieFroakie for being my beta reader for this story! You helped so much with the planning and I really want to thank you so much! You're an amazing friend!
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with the story! This chapter starts off bleak, but it will get better I promise!

Kokichi Ouma was regretting not having a better alarm clock as he ran around his room like a headless chicken, trying to pack his bag for the day.

_‘I’m so late... Momota-san is not going to be happy! Oh god what am I going to do? Some friend I am! Who leaves their friends hanging around with no explanation!’_

He finally found his wallet and just shoved it in his bag. He hadn’t even had breakfast yet, but if he stopped to eat, he knew it would mean a worse fate when he finally met up with his friend. Instead, Kokichi just ran out of his room and down the stairs, avoiding his mother who was passed out on at bottom of them.

Kokichi quickly found his keys and flailed as he tried to get it in the lock. He dropped them to the floor his limbs were so unsteady. Panic was starting to set in and he could feel the first signs of a panic attack approaching. Kokichi shook his head as he picked his keys up and steadied his hand, finally getting the door open. He sighed in relief as he pushed the door open, slamming it into the wall as he started to run. He quickly realised he needed to close and lock the front entrance to his house, so he turned and grabbed his keys from the lock before shutting it. The second he heard the door click he was running again, shoving his keys to the bottom of his bag.

Worry was really rearing its ugly head as he looked at the time on his brick of a phone, _‘No no no no! Come on legs! He’s got to be at the usual spot! I can’t be late again!’_

The purple head narrowly avoided a lamp post and continued his run. His body was not used to this much physical exercise, but he didn’t care if his chest was screaming in pain, he just had to get to his destination. He could recover in class if he had too.

As he turned the last corner he finally noticed the purple gelled hair of his friend, Kaito Momota, along with some other kids from their school. Some had navy Gakuran’s like him and Kaito, the others were in black blazers and green ties. It still confused Kokichi that the school provided both an eastern and western uniform, but he had more important things to focus on right now.

Kaito turned and locked eyes with Kokichi, “... You’re late shit stain!”

Kokichi slowed before bowing, grasping his legs as he caught his breath. Even though he knew he’d only been running for five minutes he felt like he had just participated in a marathon. His lungs and legs weren’t going to forgive him anytime soon.

“... I’m.... so.. sorry Momota-san.... al... alarm didn’t... go off.”

Kaito walked up to the boy and grabbed his hair painfully, forcing his head up to look him in the eyes, “That’s a crap excuse... and I thought I told you to call me Momota-sama! Don’t act so familiar with me!”

Kokichi winced but tried to not let the pain show, “I’m sorry... Momota-sama. It won’t happen again... I swear!”

Kaito let go of Kokichi, causing the boy to fall to the floor as his legs gave out, “It better not! I’m blaming you if I’m late for attendance!”

A few of the other boys laughed but Kokichi simply picked himself up. He quickly brushed the dirt off himself before he adjusted his worn shoulder bag.

Kokichi looked at his friends as he calmed his beating heart, _‘Come on, you have to deal with it. These guys are your friends, and your role in the group is stress reliever. You’ve been doing it your whole life. Someone has to take that role after all. Better someone like me than someone else...’_

Kaito then threw his bag at Kokichi. The boy just caught it as Kaito sneered, “You know the drill twerp! Get our bags, move it!”

Kokichi quickly took every persons’ bag, wincing slightly when one strap hit a particular spot on his back.

_‘Oh no... I forgot about that cut.... bear with it Kokichi. As soon as lunch time arrives you can clean it. I don’t want another infection...’_

Kokchi walked slowly behind the rest of his ‘friends’ as they made their way to school.

This had become his daily routine at this point, meet Kaito, carry the bags and try to make it to school in one piece.

Kaito then turned down a side road, “Ouma! We’re stopping at a convenience store first. You know what we want!”

Kokichi sweated, “.... the usual?”

Kaito growled, “No I want strawberry cheesecake... Of fucking course the usual! We’ll wait outside... and don’t you dare take too long!”

As they arrived at the shop, Kaito shoved Kokichi inside. While still holding all the bags Kokichi made his way over to the shop front, being careful that the six bags he was carrying didn’t knock anything off the shelves. He tentatively took out his wallet and sighed as he reached the counter.

_‘... Only nine hundred yen... I guess I’m skipping lunch again… I’ll just eat something from my secret stash when I get home… I gotta restock it soon though.’_

Kokichi turned to the shopkeeper, “C... Can I get two cigarette packets please?”

The shopkeeper looked at Kokichi before sighing, “Morning Ouma... just two?”

The boy looked nervous as he nodded, “I don’t have enough for anymore.”

He nodded before getting the two packets, “Eight hundred yen.”

Kokichi sighed as he passed over what little money he had left. The shopkeeper looked out the window before slipping Kokichi a granola bar.

“You look a little pale again… here, hide that in your bag so they don’t get it. You need your strength after all.”

Kokichi was ecstatic as he took it and shoved it inside his pencil case, “Thank you!”

The shopkeeper nodded before going back to work.

Kokichi took his change from the counter and picked up the packets and headed outside. He quickly held the boxes out to Kaito, “This was all I could get.”

Kaito’s eyes turned to daggers as he grabbed Kokichi and pulled him round to the side of the shop. He shoved him against the wall hard, lifting him up so his feet weren’t touching the floor. 

“Where are the fucking rest?!”

Kokichi shook. He was scared out of his mind as he knew what was coming. He wanted to run, but if he tried it would only be worse. He knew he couldn't escape Kaito's grip. Instead he gulped down his fear and tried to answer as calmly as he could.

“That was all I could afford. I don’t have any more money. Please.... I did my bes-”

Kokichi was cut off when he was slapped across the face. He felt dizzy as the world spun and his ears rang. Kaito dropped him then, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. The world was still spinning but one thought entered Kokichi’s mind.

_‘... guess it’s one of those days.’_

Kaito gave Kokichi a kick to the chest for good measure. The small boy coughed as the air escaped his lungs. Kaito then lifted Kokichi up by his own bag, pulling it free and causing Kokichi to almost faceplant into the floor again.

“Whatever, at least this is better than nothing. Later dickweed.”

A few of the other boys spat on him as they took their bags off Kokichi and followed their leader. Kokichi just lay there, clutching his chest where he’d been kicked. The pain of the kick stung his body, almost like he had been branded. His legs were already aching from the run, but that pain was nothing compared to this.

Kokichi closed his eyes as he tried to calm his body.

_‘Don’t cry... that’s what they want... I know they're my friends, but I can’t cry... you may be weak but don’t cave...’_

Kokichi tried to stand up but coughed a few times. He knew he was going to be late, but he needed to rest for a second. While he was on the floor, he quickly took out the granola bar and started to eat it. 

_‘Let’s hope this gives me enough strength to finish the walk to school.’_

* * *

“Ouma Kokichi, you are late!”

Kokichi bowed as he entered the classroom, still holding his chest, “I’m so sorry Sensei! I... I overslept... I’ll try to not let it happen again.”

Kaito smirked from his seat as he watched Kokichi make his way to his desk, _‘Good, if he’d snitched I would have made sure me and the boys taught him a lesson!’_

Kokichi quickly sat down and got his tattered notebook out to take notes. The teacher sighed before she went back to her lesson, _‘At least he attends... unlike Saihara... Where is that freak anyway? Probably snuck out again…’_

Kokichi took out his pen and started to quickly write the notes on the board before the teacher removed them.

_‘Okay, just get through the day. Get to lunch and buy a drink from the vending machine with the hundred yen you have left.’_

* * *

As the bell went, Kokichi stood up and quickly packed his things away. His next lesson was on the other side of the building and he needed to make sure he wasn’t late again. His father would kill him if his attendance was too low after all. Maybe not actually kill him, but he still didn’t want to think about it.

He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, wincing again as he forgot about his cut, and made his way out of the classroom. He kept his head down as he focused on walking.

He panicked however when he felt a hand grab him by his uniform neck and pull him to a less crowded hall.

Kokichi yelped as he was lifted into the air by one of the senior kids, “What do we have here?”

Kokichi’s eyes widened as the kid smirked, “Please... I’m just trying to get to class?”

“Are you ordering me around?” The kid asked, pulling Kokichi’s face close to his own.

Kokichi shook his head fast, “No! Not at all! I’m just worr-”

He didn’t even have a chance to react as he was punched in the face.

Kokichi yelled at the pain and put his arm up to protect his face, but the kid only punched his arm instead, making Kokichi yell out.

“Heh, you’re just the school bitch aren’t you! The perfect punching bag!”

Kokichi looked behind the boy and saw Kaito. The boy was staring back at him.

Kokichi lifted a hand up, “Momota-sama! Please!”

Kaito just walked away.

Kokichi wanted to cry again but he couldn’t give the bullies the satisfaction. He was punched in the face again before he was dropped. He just fell as if he was a rag doll, a thing that was only there for people’s amusement, old and forgotten.

“You’re boring me now… Enjoy your next class, nerd!”

The kids walked away leaving Kokichi on the floor. He could taste copper thanks to a cut now on his lip and his arm was killing him. Kokichi used his other hand to quickly check if the bone was broken. Luckily for him it wasn’t, causing the boy to sigh in relief.

The corridors were now empty and the bell rung to signal class starting. Kokichi however knew that he couldn’t attend lessons like this. The teachers would be worried but ultimately wouldn’t be able to do anything, and he didn’t want to think what would happen if he told. Instead he used the wall to help lift himself to his feet. He winced slightly, but was thankful that his legs had at least been spared from both onslaughts he'd received today. Using the wall to support himself, Kokichi carefully turned and headed in the opposite direction to his class. He needed to get to the nurses office on the double to clean up.

Kokichi sighed as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. It hurt but Kokichi was used to the pain.

_‘At least he didn’t hit my eye. I only just recovered from my last black eye... Come on Kokichi... this is your role in the universe... you have to take this pain.’_

Tears pricked his eyes, but Kokichi rubbed them away, _‘You can’t cry... crying means they win... you can’t let them have that....’_

As Kokichi reached the nurses office he made a silent prayer. It was a silly wish, but he wanted to indulge himself just once that day.

_‘If there is a god out there please.... I just want one true friend. Someone who will understand me. They don’t have to be my true love or anything but I just want one person who will like me for me. Someone who wants to be by my side and treat me like an equal.... who am I kidding... that will never happen...’_

Kokichi opened the door and stepped inside.

Kokichi jumped when he saw someone lying on one of the beds. He wasn’t hurt, he was just playing on what appeared to be a PSVita. His hat was covering most of his face so Kokichi really couldn’t tell who it was. All he could see was that he had dark blue hair. He also appeared to be wearing the western blazer uniform.

Kokichi sweated but knew he had to say something, “I er.... I’m not getting in your way am I?”

The boy just ignored him, to absorbed on what was on the screen in front of him. 

Kokichi took the silence as a no and limped a little to the medicine cabinet. Most of the medicines were locked, but Kokichi had been here enough times to know where the plasters and creams were for students that needed them. He quickly rolled up his sleeve and applied some cream to the bruise, hiding his arm from the boy still in the room. He then lifted the back of his uniform up and got some paper towels, wetting them with water to clean the cut on his back. He would have used disinfectant but that was locked away. He gritted his teeth as he carefully touched the cut. He then got a plaster and using the mirror got the cut covered up. He then used some more towels to clean his lip.

Kokichi looked at the boy again to see he was still looking at the screen, not paying any attention to him. Kokichi patted his lip some more as he turned to the mirror.

_‘Just keep your head down. He won’t bother you if you don’t bother him. Just do what you need to do and get to class.’_

However, Kokichi’s anxiety had another idea as a stray thought entered his head.

_‘... Wait... I don’t think I’ve ever seen this boy in any of my classes... or at school assemblies... Oh geez, what if he isn’t actually a student here! What if he’s some creeper who’s looking for people to kidnap! Kokichi, sort yourself out and get to class!’_

Kokichi took a few breaths before trying to think clearly, _‘Come on... this is just your anxious brain playing tricks on you.... but what if I am right.... Oh lord.’_

Kokichi quickly dried his lip before applying some lip balm he had in his bag for such situations to help his lip heal. He just had to get out of this room before the boy saw him and really did kidnap him.

He turned to leave, hyperventilating slightly. He put his hand to the door and was starting to slide it open when he heard the game make a phrase he was familiar with.

_Sora wa chigau yo!_

Kokichi immediately stopped. He knew that voice. It was the voice of a character from an anime he watched months ago at the local library due to having some time to kill before he went home. 

_‘... Dangan... ronpa? Was that Naegi-san’s voice just now?’_

Kokichi turned back to the boy who was still playing his game. A small wave of courage hit him then as he realised that they had some common ground.

_‘Don’t be weak… try and talk to him.’_

Kokichi swallowed the lump in his throat as he let go of the door and walked closer to the boy.

“Errr excuse me?”

The boy still ignored him.

Kokichi balled his hands into fists, _‘Try again! Be assertive!”_

“Are you playing Danganronpa!” Kokichi asked, immediately covering his mouth as he had yelled. 

Damn his anxiety. He really hoped he hadn’t just pissed the boy off. He got his legs ready to run to the door just in case.

The boy finally looked at Kokichi for the first time. Kokichi saw the boy had grey gold eyes by the looks of the one he could see, the other still being covered by the hat. He also had long eyelashes. Kokichi had never thought of anyone as pretty before, but he definitely thought the boy had some good genes either way.

The boy looked Kokichi up and down. He was confused as to why the boy before him was shaking, but looked more interested that he had mentioned Danganronpa to fully care.

“Yes. The first game to be exact.”

Kokichi noted that his voice was very gentle, but still had a hint of masculinity in it. It definitely suited how he looked.

Kokichi sighed and smiled ever so slightly, “Phew. I’m glad I got it right.”

The bluenette smiled, “Class was boring me so I thought I’d replay it to pass the time... I do love Kirigri-san after all.”

Kokichi smiled as he took another step forwards, “I always liked Naegi-san, but Kirigiri-san is my favourite girl. I admire her intelligence!”

The boy finally paused his game and sat up, his interest clearly perked, “Are you a fan too?”

Kokichi smiled sadly as he shuffled his feet, “Well... I’ve only seen the original anime, never one of the games. I don’t have enough money to get the consoles or the games so I’m not sure I really qualify as a fan from just that.... Oh... I did cry over Alter Ego though! And I related to Fujisaki-san so much! Does that count?”

The boy nodded, “I think that counts.... the anime is trash though compared to the game. It is a good introduction to the series though if you don’t have the funds.”

Kokichi smiled before worry coated his face, “Ahh, where are my manners! My name is Ouma Kokichi, it’s nice to meet you!”

Kokichi quickly bowed as the boy in front of him let out a quiet chuckle.

“Nice to meet you Ouma-san, I’m Saihara Shuichi. I believe we’re in the same class actually.”

Kokichi lifted his head and sweated, “Really…. I.... I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “I never really go to class. I find it too tedious as I already know everything they’re teaching.”

Shuichi then smiled, “Anyway, you say you’re a fan but haven’t played the games? Well as I said I’m playing the first game, that’s the same as the anime. If you have some time I can show you the game if you like?”

Kokichi gripped his left arm and shook a little. He was scared about missing class, but he had a bigger fear on his mind at that moment.

“... You aren’t trying to trap me to steal my money are you? I only have one hundred yen so I really am not worth your time.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Not at all, I have no interest in that. I may have spent all my money yesterday on the new figure that came out, but I get an allowance. I even brought lunch with me.”

He then picked up his Vita and saved his game half way through the trial. He then held the console out to Kokichi, “I’m being honest, I want to let you have a go. Any Danganronpa fan is a friend of mine.”

Kokichi gulped at the word, _‘F… Friend? He can’t really mean that can he?’_

Kokichi however wanted to reciprocate this sign of trust and slowly walked over to the bed Shuichi was on. Shuichi sat up and swung his legs over the side, patting the now vacant space next to him for Kokichi to sit down. Kokichi carefully sat down as Shuichi passed the console to him. Kokichi’s eyes widened at how light it was. He quickly slipped his wrist into the strap, knowing how clumsy he could be. He did not want to have to replace this after all. He still couldn’t help but look at the whole machine, he didn’t realise it had a touch screen on the back by the looks of it.

Shuichi smiled as he tapped the screen to start a new game. Kokichi was amazed at that. This really was the most high tech thing he’d ever seen.

Shuichi then started explaining the controls to the smaller boy, “Right, you use this stick to move and this one to change which angle you want to look. Press that button to confirm.”

Kokichi hovered his finger over the correct button and pressed it, “Like this?”

“That’s it. You can tap the screen too if that’s easier, or press this button for auto text.”

Kokichi smiled warmly causing Shuichi to pause his explanation, “What’s wrong?”

Kokichi couldn’t help but beam at the boy, “Oh... it’s just... I’ve never held such a high tech machine! I’m in awe right now! Two touch screens!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at how sweet and honest Kokichi’s face looked.

* * *

Kokichi was so absorbed in the game he didn’t hear any of the school bells. Soon the end of the day hit as Kokichi just finished chapter one. He was so engaged in the game that he didn’t even realise Shuichi had shared his lunch with him. He just opened his mouth occasionally when Shuichi held some food out to him.

Kokichi smile was huge as he finally put the console down, “Wow! That was so much better than the anime! Thank you so much for helping me when I got stuck too Saihara-sama!”

Shuichi smiled, “Saihara-san is fine. I’m not some lord or anything, and we are in the same grade after all.”

Kokichi finally looked at the clock in the room and panic set in, “OH NO! I COMPLETELY MISSED ALL MY CLASSES!”

Shuichi patted his shoulder to try and calm him, “You had fun though right? You missed one day, you’ll catch up. Sometimes we need a small break, I'll make sure you don't do it again though.”

Kokichi paused before he nodded, “Yeah! I never knew how much you missed by not getting to investigate yourself! The anime did that so fast that I didn’t really get what was going on. Oh, and the free time events! It was nice to find out more about the students backstories and why they have their talents!”

Kokichi then sighed, “I am sad that I already know all the trial outcomes though.”

Shuichi smiled kindly, “Hey, come back here tomorrow at lunch then. I know just what to do.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kokichi uttered while shaking profusely, nervous about what the boy meant.

Shuichi’s one visible eye sparkled, “It’s a surprise Ouma-san... One I know you’ll enjoy!”

Kokichi was still scared. Surprises often mean a part of him getting hit, but he wanted to trust Shuichi. He hadn’t shown any reason he would hurt him after all.

Kokichi turned and raised his pinkie finger to his new acquaintance, “Can we promise like this? I know it’s silly... But I still want too... if that’s okay with you?”

Shuichi looked at the finger with curiosity before the first purely genuine smile that day coated his lips. He laughed loudly before he raised his own pinkie.

“Sure thing Ouma-san. It’s a promise.”

Kokichi smiled as they linked fingers, “You can call me Ouma-kun if you want? Everyone else does. Or just Ouma.”

Shuichi nodded, “Ouma-kun is good. Ah, and one more thing.”

Kokichi tilted his head as Shuichi released his finger, “You can call me Saihara-kun then... if you want. After all, we’re Danganronpa buddies now.”

Kokichi couldn’t stop the large smile covering his features. He had never felt this with any other friends he had. He still wasn’t completely sure he could trust him, but he knew he should try.

Kokichi carefully took the wrist strap off and passed Shuichi his Vita back. He then quickly grabbed his bag as he headed to the door, “Sure! See you tomorrow Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi waved as Kokichi left. Shuichi smiled as he picked up his own bag, quickly taking out his phone and typing out a reminder in his calendar for tomorrow morning.

_‘Put Super Danganronpa two in your Vita for Ouma-kun’s surprise.’_

Shuichi locked the phone and left the room, _‘He has no idea how awesome this series is! And I get to introducing him to it! At last, someone else who likes this series in this pathetic school.’_


	2. Is this what friendship is meant to be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank everyone for the praise and kindness over the first chapter! This story means a lot to me and even though it has dark themes I really am looking forward to more of the fluffy moments with these two!
> 
> Second, I actually have some fan art already of this story that I completely forgot to share last time! My friend Karakvs on Tumblr has a Pregame AU too! They drew our Kokichi's together as they really like the contrast of our two boys! Koko (mine) is an angle while Kichi (theirs) is a little devil! We both have non abusive Pregame Au's so please give their art a look and if you have time, give their fic a look too!: https://karakvs.tumblr.com/post/186281114815/i-drew-brightstarblogs-and-my-interpretations-of
> 
> Right, onto the chapter!

Kokichi yawned slightly before he winced and put a hand to his now swollen cheek.

_‘Momota-sama really must have been mad today. I wonder what happened? I hope he’s okay.’_

Kokichi returned his attention to the front of the class and finished with his notes. He didn’t exactly understand how Esters were formed in his Chemistry class, but he guessed the thing that smelt like vinegar, which his teacher had called a car-box-cycle acid (He didn’t remember the actual word), joined with the thing that smelt like his dad which he knew was alcohol. He chewed on his pen a bit to try and wrap his head around the chemical formula and where the bond in the molecular diagram formed as the bell went to signal the start of lunch.

For the first time in a very very long time, Kokichi was actually somewhat looking forward to lunch. He had packed a small boxed meal today and was ready to meet Shuichi in the nurse’s office once again. He could also do with getting some ice for his face at the same time.

Kokichi quickly packed his bag and jogged out of the classroom before anyone could follow him. He was still a little nervous about this surprise but that was overshadowed by how excited he was too. He turned the corner and saw the door. He paused as he reached it to catch his breath and calm his heart. He then slowly extended his hand to the door handle and slid it open.

Shuichi was on his phone when Kokichi entered, looking at news to do with season fifty one of Danganronpa. There was still no information about its participants. The boy looked up however when he saw the door open and smiled for a brief second before worry coated his features.

“Ouma-kun... what happened to you? Your cheek looks real bad.”

Kokichi lifted a hand to his face, _‘Oh yeah... I forgot about that.’_

The purple boy tried to smile as best he could, not wanting to cause his ‘friends’ any trouble, “Oh... I err... fell into a wall.... yeah.... I f-forgot to look where I was going.”

Shuichi, not really sure what to do, quickly stood up and ran to one of the draws. He pulled out a plaster and handed it to Kokichi.

“I.... will this help?”

Kokichi couldn’t help but chuckle then. Shuichi closed his eyes as he listened to the adorable sound. It was so light and filled with kindness.

Kokichi walked over to the draws and showed Shuichi the chemical ice packs. He quickly picked one up and broke it, causing the cold reaction to happen, “You use this Saihara-kun, this is best for swelling.” 

Shuichi face palmed as he put the plaster back, “See.... I knew that... God dammit Shuichi.... season twenty four episode six! The ultimate seamstress got punched and the ultimate first aider got a chemical ice pack! Think!”

Kokichi smiled as he sat on the medical bed, holding the ice pack to his cheek, “It’s okay Saihara-kun. You wouldn't know where the nurse keeps the ice packs. I just know this place really well due to.... being so clumsy.”

Shuichi sat down and looked at Kokichi’s face one last time through his hair, _‘... Why do I care so much... meh, I’ll work it out later... for now, it’s Danganronpa time!’_

Shuichi quickly pulled out his Vita from his bag as Kokichi used his free hand to get his lunch. It was simple plain rice balls as he hadn’t had time to find any fillings. He did find some fish but it had appeared to have gone bad and he didn’t want to eat that.

Kokichi looked at Shuichi as he carefully took the Vita. The look on his face when he saw the game screen made Shuichi’s heart flutter in happiness. The look of pure confusion before realisation was just adorable.

Kokichi turned to Shuichi, stars in his eyes, “IS THIS THE SECOND GAME?!”

Shuichi chuckled as he nodded, “Yep. That’s the surprise Ouma-kun. You said you don’t have the funds right? So I wanted to let you play my copy instead.”

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself as he practically jumped on Shuichi, “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!”

Shuichi laughed and patted Kokichi’s head, “Anytime Ouma-kun.... now come on! You better hurry and start if you want to finish the prologue before the end of lunch.”

Kokichi instantly removed himself as a blush formed on his face, “Ahhhh! Sorry Saihara-kun! This is just the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!”

Shuichi raised a brow, “Wait, really?”

Kokcihi nodded as he turned back to the game, eyes sparkling in wonder.

Shuichi on the other hand looked at Kokichi with a critical eye.

_‘Sweetest thing anyone has ever done.... surely his parents have done kinder stuff for him? He’s in high school for crying out loud.’_

Shuichi was pulled out of his train of thought however when Kokichi looked concerned.

“Saihara-kun.... please don’t hate me.... but I think I broke it.....”

Shuichi looked and saw Hajime doing his introduction, the screen fritzing a little.

The bluenette sighed with a smile, “That’s meant to happen Ouma-kun. You didn’t break it.”

Shuichi then pressed the home button, “See... no glitches here.”

Kokichi sighed in relief, “Oh thank goodness. I don’t have to sell my blood to pay for a new one.”

Shuichi just sighed again as he picked up Kokichi’s lunch, “Come on, keep playing... and open your mouth.”

Kokichi immediately ate his lunch as he continued, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

* * *

Kokichi watched as the real opening PV finished and the game asked if he wanted to save. Kokichi’s eyes were too wide from excitement so Shuichi saved it for him.

The bluenette smiled, “So.... what did you think?”

Kokichi turned to face him, “That was.... AMAZING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON BUT THAT WAS SO GOOD! I LOVE THEM All! EVEN THE MEAN ONES!”

Shuichi smiled as Kokichi continued to have stars in his eyes, “I love how Komaede-san introduced you to everyone! And Usa... Monomi-chan! But Komaede-san! He reminds me of Naegi-san! He’s so sweet! I bet the whole class really gets on with him!”

Shuichi couldn’t hold back his chuckle at that one. Kokichi just tilted his head in confusion, “Hmm? Did I say something funny?”

Shuichi, who knew Komaede’s entire story arc, did his best to not spoil anything, “Oh nothing... I’m just happy you like the game so far. Don’t worry about it.”

It was then that the bell rang. Kokichi mentally patted himself on the back for being a quick reader. He turned to Shuichi and pulled a sad smiled.

“I’m really sorry Saihara-kun but I need to get to class. I can’t skip two days in a row.”

Shuichi nodded as he turned his Vita off, “It’s fine. We can continue tomorrow, if you want to that is?”

Kokichi sweated a little, “Oh, you don’t have to do that for me. It’s not very fun to watch someone play a game.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No it’s okay. I liked hearing your thoughts on what was going on.”

Kokichi flushed, “... Did I say those out loud?”

Shuichi chuckled, “Yes you did. I gotta say, you’re quite insightful. It was fun to hear them so please, I’d love to keep watching you play.”

Shuichi then looked a little crazy as he took Kokichi's hands in his own, “And, I am a master at this game. If you ever get stuck I want to help you. I want to see your reactions to the twists too because let me tell you, this game has way more than the first. You won't see the coming and they'll blow you away!”

Before Shuichi went to far and started ranting, he took a small breath and released Kokichi's hands, "I'm sorry, this game is just so good! My personal favourite actually!"

Kokichi smiled as he fiddled with his fingers, “O... Okay.... I’ll come back tomorrow then.”

Shuichi then looked at Kokichi’s cheek, “Ah, that looks a lot better now. Please be more careful when you walk Ouma-kun.”

“Huh, what do.... Oh yeah... I’ll try my best.... ehehe...” Kokichi quickly added.

Kokichi then picked his bag up and headed towards the door, “S-see you later... Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi waved, “Good luck in class Ouma-kun!”

As Kokichi closed the door he couldn’t stop this calm in his chest.

_‘Could it be.... is this what true friendship is like? Have I found a friend somehow? Saihara-kun is so kind!’_

Kokichi then looked at the hall clock and quickly skipped down the hall to his next room.

* * *

Kokichi’s mouth was open in shock as he looked at the screen. He really hadn't seen this twist coming.

“Komaeda-san! What the?! Noooooo, you were the kind one!”

Shuichi on the other hand was laughing his head off at the adorable reaction. He’d been waiting for this for days now and he was so glad the suspense was over.

Kokichi finally turned to Shuichi and puffed his cheeks out in anger, “THAT’S WHY YOU LAUGHED WHEN I FINISHED THE PROLOGUE!”

Shuichi knew Kokichi was trying to looked pissed off, but all he did was look like Chiaki’s angry sprite.

He continued to laugh as he lifted his arms up in surrender, “You got me. Yep, that’s why I was laughing. You have no idea how hard it’s been keeping that plot twist to myself!”

As Shuichi continued to laugh Kokichi only pouted more, “Stop being mean you meanie!”

If Shuichi had just been laughing at the plot twist reaction, he was now laughing as Kokichi softly punched him in the chest. It didn’t hurt at all as Kokichi wasn’t trying to hurt him.

“You big meanie meaner!”

Shuichi smiled as he got Kokichi’s wrists, “I didn’t mean too, but the plot twists are so good... come on, would you have wanted me to spoil it?”

Kokichi stopped his mini attack and looked at Shuichi, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, “... No... I wouldn’t want that.”

Kokichi picked up the Vita again and started to continue with the trial. He got quite far, he even saved at the intermission but then bell then went off. Shuichi looked at Kokichi once more, ready to get his Vita back. The smaller boy was still not putting the Vita down however, he was glued to the screen, his fingers moving in a blurr. Shuichi knew he’d recently saved it so he took the Vita from him. Kokichi’s reaction was instantaneous.

“Wait, nooooo, I have to know what happens~ I have to know if Komaeda-san is the killer~”

Shuichi sighed as he held the console out of his reach, “Nope, you Mr need to get to class. I may skip but you shouldn’t.”

Kokichi froze as it dawned on him what time it was. He nodded in understanding.

“Ah.. yeah... if I skipped my dad would be-”

He stopped before he finished his thought. He quickly thought of replacement end.

“I mean, he’d be really disappointed in me and ground me.”

Shuichi did notice the pause, but didn’t pry, “Parents can be like that.”

Kokichi meanwhile had a face of pure fear as a memory fragment entered his head.

_“You little pest! I told you to bring me five bottles!”_

_“I’m sorry dad! Please!”_

_“That’s not good enough! Now take your punishment!”_

Kokichi sweated as he remembered the feeling of getting beaten.

He just put on a weak smile, “Yeah, they sure can.”

The purple haired boy then picked up his bag, “See you tomorrow Saihara-kun!”

As usual Shuichi waved as Kokichi ran to class.

* * *

Shuichi sat on the nurses’ bed looking at his Monokuma watch.

_‘He’s late... I wonder why... maybe he got held up in class? I’ll give him a few more minutes.’_

Shuichi waited a few more ticks of the clock before he started to grit his teeth.

_‘I’ve seen him more injured than not... this has got to be linked to that. I am getting some answers. I have to find him no matter what.’_

Shuichi put his Vita in his bag and left the nurses office to find Kokichi. He had never expected to get so close to him, but he had started to really care about their time together. Yes it was only a few hours every week day, but he really was enjoying their Danganronpa sessions. He was the only person in this cursed school that actually somewhat understood how good Danganronpa was.

Shuichi ran down a few halls, getting a few looks from some students as they didn’t know who he was. Shuichi finally ended up by the school lockers. He sighed as he looked around.

_‘We’ve only got twenty minutes left, where is he? What am I going to do if I can’t find him?’_

It was then he heard a faint banging coming from one of the lockers. He then started to hear hyperventilating as he got closer. Shuichi knew then where Kokichi was.

Shuichi got close and took a deep breath as he put his ear to the locker and a hand on the dial.

_‘Okay, remember what the ultimate cat burglar showed the ultimate fashion designer in season thirty seven. Listen for the clicks.’_

Shuichi was slow and careful. He could hear Kokichi inside breathing heavy.

“I don’t know who you are but please... I’m scared.”

Shuichi smiled as he continued, “Ouma-kun, stay quiet, I need to hear the mechanism.”

Kokichi smiled as he tried his best to keep his breathing quiet and under some form of control. Shuichi closed his eyes as he focused. In a few more minutes, Shuichi got the door open. He looked inside to see a terrified Kokichi. Shuichi noted however that he wasn’t crying.

Shuichi leaned inside and took Kokichi’s wrist carefully. The boy nodded as Shuichi carefully lifted him out. Shuichi immediately looked concerned.

“Are you okay?”

Kokichi smiled as he sweated a little, “Yes, that was just some unfortunate luck on my part.”

Shuichi wasn’t laughing though as he kept a hold of Kokichi’s wrist, “Bullshit.... I want the truth now Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi froze. He didn’t want to rat his friends out, but he wanted to trust Shuichi. More than anything.

Kokichi looked away, “.... It’s just a joke my friends sometimes play. They stuff me inside sometimes to see if I still fit.... I’m used to it at this point...”

Shuichi looked really worried as he let Kokichi’s wrist go, “This is no joke Ouma-kun! You could be seriously hurt!”

Kokichi saw how worried his friend was, so he took both his hands in his own, “Saihara-kun, it’s okay.”

Shuichi wanted to argue more, but he gave in to Kokichi’s words. He sighed as he did his best to lighten the mood.

“Have you eaten yet Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi shook his head, “I didn’t bring lunch with me today either.”

Shuichi sighed as he took Kokichi’s hand in his own, “Come on. Let’s get you something then.”

Kokichi blushed a little as Shuichi pulled him along. Kokichi soon kept step with him and Shuichi let go so he didn't make him uncomfortable. Kokichi was so happy Shuichi found him, but he felt like he was inconveniencing the taller boy.

The two boys reached the cafeteria with fifthteen minutes left. They walked to the food stand and Kokichi looked at his wallet. He sighed as he realised he didn’t have enough for anything. Shuichi however tapped Kokichi’s shoulder.

The purple head looked at his friend. He was gazing at him kindly with his one visible eye, “What do you want to eat? I’ll pay.”

Kokichi got a little flustered, “Ah, no, I can’t let you do that.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No it’s okay, you were the one stuffed inside a locker. Let me get this... and you don’t have to pay me back either.”

Kokichi shuffled a little as he pointed to the curry option, “Can I have that? If it’s not too expensive?”

Shuichi smiled as he grabbed two, “It’s fine, don’t worry. You want any dessert?”

Kokichi shook his head, “The food is too much already! I couldn’t do that to you Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi just smiled, “It’s okay Ouma-kun, if you want one you can have it.”

Kokichi blushed as he pointed to one of the jellies. Shuichi smiled as he picked one up and then went to go pay. Kokichi was honestly very happy Shuichi was buying him food, but he still felt bad. He didn’t want to take advantage of this kindness. He didn’t even know why Shuichi was friends with him, but he treasured the friendship they had. It was unique to every other relationship he’d ever experienced.

Neither boy had noticed yet that everyone was staring at them. They were confused as to who Shuichi was, but they were even more confused about Kokichi as they were pretty sure Kaito had put him in a locker from the gossip they’d heard from in the halls.

Shuichi smiled as he passed Kokichi his food and then looked for a place to sit. Everyone turned away then, but they stole side glances to see what was happening.

“So, who do you think the traitor is?” Shuichi asked his smaller friend as he found a vacant table. 

Kokichi sat down and furrowed his eyebrows a little, “I want to say Komaeda-san... he was acting so weird during the trial! He tried to kill someone!”

Shuichi chuckled, “Really? But don’t you think that’s too obvious?”

Kokichi closed his eyes, “Hmmmmm, you have a point... I am interested to see how the others act around him now.”

Shuichi just silently chuckled as he ate, _‘You have no idea what’s ahead of you.’_

Kaito looked at the two boys and grumbled to his friends, “Looks like some nerd has ruined our fun lads... But I’m sure he’ll leave him soon.... I say we send him a message, just a little warning to make him think twice about helping him.”

Kaito grinned maniacally, “We’ll get our punching bag back...”

* * *

Shuichi yawned as he came to school the next day. He’d spent far too much time reading Danganronpa fanfiction again. He’d just nap in the nurse's office again, maybe set an alarm before Kokichi arrived so he was awake enough to talk to him.

He then decided against that as his uncle was actually started to get phone calls from the school about skipping so he headed off to class. As he arrived he quickly tried to see if he could find Kokichi, but he soon realised he had no idea where the boy sat. Instead he walked over to his desk.

He froze when he got to it.

His once clean desk was now filled with insults. Someone had literally craved the word ‘dikhead’ and ‘fuker’ into it.

Shuichi sighed as he sat down. Kaito was laughing but stopped when he saw the boy pull a pen out. Shuichi put his pen to the desk and started to correct the grammar. He smiled as he finished. He twirled his pen before a gleeful look formed on his face.

_‘My desk is already damaged.... time to draw Monokuma!’_

The boy quickly got to work on his sketch, doing the bears familiar laugh as he did.

Kaito just stared at him, _‘.... He’s a fucking freak! How did that not work?!’_

* * *

Kokichi had tears in his eyes as he sobbed.

“Pekoyama-saaaaannnnnn! Kuzuryuu-saaaaaaannnnn! Whhhhhyyyyy!”

Shuichi patted Kokichi’s head, “There there...”

Kokichi continued to sob, “They.... they were so sweet..... Please let him be okay! He can’t die too!”

Shuichi sighed, “I can tell you if you want?”

Kokichi shook his head, “I can’t have you do that.”

Shuichi then smiled, “You can borrow my Vita if you want then? I can’t have you this sad so please play it to ease your mind. I trust you with it.”

Kokichi paused. He was tempted to say yes, but then he realised what his father would do if he found out about the machine. He knew he would sell it to get more of the funny smelling cigarettes or alcohol. Or he’d just break it.

Kokichi just sweated a little as he tried his best to lie, “Ah, Thank you Saihara-kun, but... I’m really.... clumsy.... Just like Tsumiki-san...”

This raised Shuichi’s alarm bells. Kokichi was a terrible liar after all. He knew Kokichi was hiding more than just bullying, but he also didn’t want to force any answers that might scare Kokichi away.

“... You don’t seem that clumsy Ouma-kun. You always keep the wrist strap on. I don’t even do that.”

Kokichi however kept up his façade, “Ah, no... I really am...”

Shuichi was really worried now. He’d never seen Kokichi this uncomfortable “... Are you okay Ouma-kun? Are you in danger?”

Kokichi actually wanted to just tell Shuichi everything... but he knew if he did it would only be worse in the long run, “... I... I... Oh, look at the time! I gotta go! See you Saihara-kun!”

Kokichi just bolted from the room. They still had ten minutes left, but he couldn’t let Shuichi see him like that. He shouldn’t cry. Crying would mean he still wasn’t brave enough yet, that he still was just a broken weakling.

As Shuichi watched Kokichi go, he was so confused. What was going on in Kokichi’s life that made him act like that? If it had been a few weeks ago he knew he wouldn't have cared, but Kokichi was his friend. He wanted to help his Danganronpa buddy.

_‘... What aren’t you telling me…’_

Shuichi sighed, _‘... I’m sure he’ll tell me eventually... he is that sort of person... wow... he really got into my head... I’ve never cared about someone like this before.’_

Shuichi saved Kokichi’s game and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Shuichi entered the school the next day with a feeling like something was wrong. He didn’t know why but he just sensed it. He tried to get the feeling out of his head as he walked to his shoe locker. As he took his outdoor shoes off to put his indoor shoes on however, he saw something that annoyed him to no end.

His shoes had been destroyed. Ripped to shreds.

Shuichi sighed as he threw his outdoor shoes inside, _‘Okay... this has to be linked to Ouma-kun... who the fucking hell are these friends of his...’_

On his way to class he ran into Kokichi. His stomach fell when he saw the boy had a black eye. Regardless, he smiled when he saw Shuichi.

“Morning Saihara-kun! I hope you slept well.”

Shuichi just growled as he took Kokichi’s arm, “You. Nurses office. Now.”

Kokichi wanted to protest, but the fact Shuichi was so worried made him feel something. Even though his ‘friends’ had given him the back eye, another true friend was helping him. Instead he just followed Shuichi.

He looked at Shuichi’s feet and then realised he was just in his socks, “Saihara-kun! Where are your shoes?”

Shuichi growled again, “Someone ripped them up. I have nothing to wear. I’ll just steal some.”

Kokichi shook his head, “No, you’ll get in trouble.”

Shuichi took in a breath before he calmed himself, “I’ll get in trouble with no shoes too.”

Kokichi looked concerned, “Well we can just tell the teachers? I’m sure they’ll understand if you explain.”

The bluenette rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure that will happen... the teachers here are terrible, I mean did any of them care about your black eye?”

Kokichi shook his head, “... I see your point, I’m sure it was a simple mistake though.”

Shuichi was so angry. Sure he used to being an emotionless asshole before he met Kokichi, but he really was starting to get angry at what was going on. He couldn’t keep this up. He knew he needed to take matters into his own hands and soon.

Shuichi eyes glowed as he smiled cruelly, _‘... Time to use fifty seasons worth of knowledge to deal with this problem…'_

* * *

Kokichi, now with a less painful eye, quickly saved the game as he got to the investigation of chapter three. They still had a bit of time before the end of lunch, but Kokichi knew he should stop before he got to engrossed. He did however lean his head on Shuichi for a bit. Shuichi was more than happy to let his friend rest on him. He soon found out Kokichi also got hit around the head that morning and he wanted to just help with the spinning. Shuichi had checked for concussion and was happy that he didn't have one.

Shuichi then smiled as he lifted Kokichi up, “Hey, would it be okay if I ask for your mobile number?”

Kokichi shook a little, his anxiety raising its ugly head, “... You’re not going to pass my number on right? Get scammers to call me?”

Shuichi shook his head, “Of course not... Is your anxiety acting up again Ouma-kun?”

The purple head nodded, “I know I should completely trust you... but this voice in the back of my head, it...”

Shuichi sighed as he patted the boys head, “It’s okay. Anxiety is a difficult thing. Just remember that you are stronger than it okay?”

Kokichi nodded as he carefully pulled out his phone. It was a really cheap brick with buttons for the numbers. No touch screen, no nothing.

Kokichi looked ashamed as he held the brick out, “... I might be bad at replying. I have no wifi so I can’t add you on any social media... I don’t even have them. I also don’t have a lot of credit left on my pay as you go plan.”

Shuichi honestly just wanted to hug Kokichi and protect him right there.

Instead he just smiled as he took out his own smartphone, “It’s fine. I don’t want you to waste your credit, but I think it’s important that you have my number so you can text me if you get shoved into a locker again.”

Shuichi quickly got his number up and showed it to Kokichi. The smaller male quickly typed it in before showing his own number. Shuichi quickly added the contact and then called him. Kokichi jumped as his phone rang. Shuichi chuckled as he hung up, not wanting to spook his friend any further.

Shuichi then got serious as he put his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders. He stared into the those purple pools as they looked back at the one grey goldish star.

“If you are ever in trouble or need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to call or text me. It doesn’t matter what time of day it is or where you are. I’ll come to get you. You’re my best friend so you can trust me.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi for a second. His face was frozen with a touched look. As he gazed at him, his eyes teared up and a single tear rolled down his face.

Shuichi instantly leapt into action, “What’s wrong?”

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself as a smile appeared on his face as the tears kept flowing.

“I... I just.... I’ve never been called that before.... I’ve never had anything like this.”

Kokichi then body slammed into Shuichi as he held him tightly, “I.... I finally got my wish! Finally... after so long!”

Shuichi sighed as he rubbed Kokichi’s back, “Come on you... show me your face.”

Kokichi leaned up as Shuichi grabbed a tissue from his pocket. He quickly wiped his face before putting the tissue to his nose.

“Blow.”

Kokichi felt embarrassed, you should never blow your nose in public after all, but he did as Shuichi asked him.

Shuichi then threw the tissue at the bin and patted Kokichi’s head once more.

“I’ve got your back no matter what... okay?”

Kokichi nodded, “I’ve.... I’ve got yours too okay?”

Shuichi smiled, “Thank you Ouma-kun.”

The two boys stayed like that until the bell went. Once again, Shuichi actually went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit more of a glimpse into their relationship this time... and we also get hints at Kokichi's home life....
> 
> Also, but Shuichi, I think you have a soft spot for Kokichi... you just haven't realised it yet...
> 
> Thank you again for the support everyone!
> 
> Edit: Ah, I forgot to mention, there is no chapter next as it's Oumasai week on Tumblr! I am focusing on that! However, there will be a story on the 7th for Shuichi's birthday! I hope you look forward to it!


	3. If you knew the truth you’d never want to be my friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the week off, Saiou week happened and I needed to focus on that... but I'm back!
> 
> This chapter has a serious plot point, but it could be rather upsetting for some people so please be careful. I warned about it in the tags and I can't really go into it too much because spoilers... just be careful.
> 
> Also, someone asked about Kaito getting a redemption arc.... I checked and he doesn't really. After a certain point he disappears but then comes back for like.... one scene.... he doesn't get redeemed really... but Shuichi does scare the crap out of him at one point..... really sorry Kaito fans....

Kokichi carefully put the vita down as the credits rolled and looked at Shuichi.

“Wow... that was.... woah.... That was such an interesting twist!”

Kokichi had finally finished Danganronpa two. Yes he had skipped classes to finish the final trial due to it having no intermission, but he knew it had been worth it all in the end. He was so giddy.

Kokichi eyes were sparkling as he thought over everything he’d just read, “To think! They were the bad guys all this time! And then Naegi-san, Kirigiri-san and Byakuya-san all coming in and helping them! Nanami-san also appearing to help Hinata-san in the end! Komaeda-san is still my favourite! But wow! That was so much better than the first game! AHHHHHH! Oh, and Usami-san kicking that giant Endoshima! You go magical bunny! I love her so much!”

Shuichi laughed as he patted Kokichi’s head, “I’m glad you enjoyed it so much! This is my personal favourite too... which reminds me, the next game is Ultra Despair Girls, Another episode. We can start playing that tomorrow if you want Ouma-kun? Komaru Naegi is the protagonist... oh, and Komaeda-kun is in it again... it is set between game one and two after all.”

Kokichi was actually bouncing a little, “YES, YES, YES! I’d love to have a go... ah, only.... if y-you will let me. I don’t want to annoy you too much by playing on your vita all the time.”

Shuichi smiled, “It’s fine. I do warn you though that it’s very different. It’s a third person shooter so it may take you a while to get the hang of the controls.”

Kokichi nodded before looking at the time, “Hmmm.... I don’t want to go to class in the middle of a lesson... Oh, I know! Do you want to see my OC I’ve been designing Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi’s eyes lit up at that. His friend now had an OC character! He could finally talk about his own OC too and not look like a freak!

“Sure! I’d love to hear!” The bluenette said with curiosity.

Kokichi beamed as he rummaged through his bag, quickly taking out a sheet of paper with a sketch on it. Shuichi saw that Kokichi actually had some talent when it came to drawing, however his eyes were also drawn to a small dark brown stain on the paper. Shuichi took the paper and inspected it quickly.

Kokichi’s eyes were also drawn to it and panic set in, _‘Oh lord... please don’t let him figure it out. I don’t want to explain that yet!’_

Kokichi shuffled a bit as he formulated a lie, “Oh, t-that’s just a small coffee stain S-saihara-kun.”

Shuichi wasn’t buying it as he could smell that it was faintly coppery, but he decided to let it slide as the boy had been so happy before.

“So, tell me about this OC then.”

Kokichi giggled as he pointed to his idea section, “Allow me to introduce you to the Ultimate Supreme Leader! He’s a skilled liar and prankster! He laughs like this, Nishishi~, and he’s incredibly manipulative and confident! He likes to joke about murder and being evil, but he’s actually a pacifist who hates killers with a passion! He says he runs an evil organisation with over ten thousand members, but that is a lie as in reality he runs a small prank group known as D.I.C.E which is only ten people including himself. Their number one rule is no killing and they just inconvenience everyone instead of causing major crimes. I’m working on all the member names still.... but.. um... what do you think?”

Shuichi had a huge smile on his face, “Wow, amazing! You worked so hard on creating a character! And I love his clothes! You think black would be better for a criminal, but I love this white straitjacket theme you went for! And the colourful buttons give him a little playfulness of a prankster! Ten out of ten!”

Kokichi giggled, "I started out with a black skull hoodie cape thing, but it…. It didn't work.... I just didn’t get leader vibes off him." 

Shuichi couldn’t help himself, “Ahhh, now I want to talk about my OC!”

Kokichi smiled, “Go ahead Saihara-kun, I would love to hear about your OC!”

Shuichi grinned, “Unlike yours who’s a confidence king, my OC is but a shy detective! He’s crazy smart, but he’s not confident in his abilities at all. He hides behind his hat due to a case in the past, making him unable to look people in the eyes.”

Kokichi sniggered, “A detective? By any chance is he based off Kirigiri-san?”

Shuichi put one hand up in the air and the other to his chest for dramatic effect, “She’s my queen~ Of course I’m going to use her talent! Mine isn’t specialised in homicide though.”

Kokichi then got a bit worried as Shuichi looked off into space. What worried him more was that his best friend appeared to be drooling, and he hadn’t noticed that he was.

“He’s more into infidelity cases and missing people. I even designed an execution for him! He definitely wouldn’t survive a killing game... I’d love to think of him snapping and killing someone as he’s so skilled in how to hide a body... but he’s so shy he’d somehow give it away... Imagine that pink blood in his execution where he’s having to solve so many cases that his brain can’t take it as Monokuma injects poison into him to keep him awake... ahhh~ so much despair.... I really want him to just be like Kirigiri-san... Or maybe as a victim his cause of death would be a result of-”

Kokichi was absolutely terrified right there. His friend was acting as if he was possessed. The drool was getting worse as it glinted down his neck. Kokichi knew he had to do something, anything to help him.

The small boy carefully put his right hand in Shuichi’s and grabbed a tissue in his left, wiping the drool away and making Shuichi look at him.

“S-saihara-kun, I don’t know what’s happening… b-but you need to calm down. You’re drooling everywhere and that isn’t good... I’m w-worried you’re coming down with the despair disease. I know that isn't real but you have the drooling symptom.”

Kokichi threw the tissue at the bin and placed the back of his hand on Shuichi’s forehead. Shuichi had been quiet for a while, but he finally blinked a few times.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry... I started ranting didn’t I?” The boy asked.

Kokichi shook slightly and nodded, “Are…. Um… y-you okay? I was really worried there.”

Shuichi nodded as he wiped the rest of his mouth on his sleeve, “Yeah, that happens from time to time. I just get so absorbed in my own brain that I start ranting about my interests. It tends to creep people out... Sorry Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi was still scared, but he took both Shuichi’s hands in his own, “Saihara-kun... you’re my b-b.... best friend... Is there anything I should know s-so I can help you next time?”

Shuichi looked at the warm hands holding his own. They were so small and innocent compared to his own. He couldn’t stop the heartfelt smile coating his lips.

“To be honest.... that is the first time ever that someone has successfully managed to pull me out of one of those. So I’d recommend you just stay calm like you did just now.”

Shuichi then did something that even surprised him. He pulled Kokichi into a tight hug. The purple head yelped a little, but he wasn’t shaking.

Shuichi didn’t understand why, but he still spoke softly, “Thank you.... I don’t know how, but you grounded me Ouma-kun...”

Kokichi couldn’t stop the faint blush on his face as he carefully hugged him back. He was so happy to have been able to help Shuichi. Shuichi had been so calm with his anxiety so it was nice to be able to return the favour somehow.

The bell then went off, signalling the end of the penultimate lesson of the day. Kokichi sat up from the hug and looked at the clock, “Ah! I better go now!”

Shuichi passed Kokichi his art back and the small boy shoved it into his bag. He slung it onto his shoulder before turning back to Shuichi.

“I... I really like your OC Saihara-kun... if you have any references I’d love to draw him.”

Shuichi smiled, “He wears a black pinstripe Gakuran basically. I’ll bring some references for you if you want tomorrow? But for now you need to get to class.”

Kokichi sweated, “Yeah... See you tomorrow!”

Shuichi waved, “Have fun!”

As soon as Kokichi was out of the room, Shuichi flopped back down onto the bed. He lifted his hand that still felt warm from Kokichi’s touch into his eye line. He was now focusing on this new mystery.

_‘Ouma-kun.... How were you able to do that? Not even my Uncle can pull me out of that and I’ve lived with him all my life.... Could it be because you understand thanks to your anxiety? What could it possibly be?’_

Shuichi’s brain started to hurt, so he pulled his hat down and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would help him figure this all out.

* * *

_‘Oh no... it’s so late! My dad is not going to be happy!’_

Kokichi gazed at his phone clock again. Nine o'clock at night, not a good time to be getting home. He really hadn’t meant to run into Kaito, but once the boy had forced Kokichi to follow him he knew he wasn’t going to get back home until it was too late. He’d had to follow the man all around town, helping with errands and now he was left with no money again and a sore foot from when he’d been stamped on by Kaito. Some girl from his school had been flirting with his friend, and when Kokichi had tried to explain they shouldn’t go down an ally he had taken his anger out on him. The girl didn’t even care by the looks of it. Kaito had only sent him away when the girl had started kissing him.

Kokichi sighed, _‘Why did he call me a perv though? I turned away as soon as they started kissing... but really... you should only kiss someone you love with all your heart... I hope Momota-sama doesn’t try anything with her... you should wait till marriage after all.’_

Kokichi finally reached his front door with a sigh. He went to the door and tried the handle. It didn’t move.

_‘Huh?’_

Kokichi used both hands this time and the door wouldn’t budge. He went to use his keys before he remembered that he didn’t pack them that morning due to being in such a hurry. Kokichi looked in the window and saw that his father also had work friends over. Painful memories went through his head as he looked at them. There was smoke and he could see they were all drinking. He knew what would happen if they saw him... He did not want to be seen by them ever… his father beating him was one thing, he couldn't take all of them doing it.

Kokichi turned and ran to the alleyway near his house. He had slept here before when his father’s friends were in the house... but he really didn’t want to be outside any longer. He put his hands in him pockets as he thought... that was when he felt his phone.

Kokichi pulled out the device and went to the new contact.

_‘.... I don’t want to disturb him... but he did say I could text him if I needed anything... would he know what to do?’_

Kokichi took in a breath and slowly texted his best friend.

** ****Ouma Kokichi:** Saihara-kun, I am very sorry to disturb you so late... but I kind of have a situation. Are you awake?** **

Kokichi bit his thumb as he hoped he wasn’t being a bother. He didn’t want Shuichi to hate him. A few seconds later however his phone jingled.

** ****Saihara Shuichi:** What’s wrong? How can I help?** **

Kokichi couldn’t stop his smile. His credit was low, but he finally had a sliver of salvation here.

** ****Ouma Kokichi:** I er.... I’m locked out of my house and have nowhere to sleep. Do you think I can sleep in the alleyway near my house? Or is that too dangerous?** **

Kokichi jumped when he got a phone call, almost dropping it on the concrete. It was Shuichi. He quickly answered it.

“Hello?”

Shuichi sounded pissed, “No, you aren’t sleeping there... you are coming round mine and sleeping in an actual bed.”

Kokichi started to get flustered, “Oh no, I couldn’t intrude on your family like that.”

Shuichi voice was softer, but still had an edge, “Don’t be so silly Ouma-kun. My uncle won’t mind and I am really worried! You can’t sleep outside! What would you do if a rabid animal was to bite you! I’ll text you my address okay? I’ll wait for you outside... You’re going to be okay...”

Kokichi nodded, “Thank you... I.... I really appreciate this...”

“It’s my pleasure Ouma-kun... do you need me to stay on the phone with you until you get here?”

Even though Shuichi couldn’t see him he shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I couldn’t waste your call minutes like that... and... my phone is so old I can’t call and look at a text at the same time... sorry.”

Shuichi sighed, “It’s okay... See you soon okay?”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah.”

The line went dead. Kokichi waited as the text came through with the address. Lucky for him Shuichi only lived ten minutes away. Kokichi knew the area was a bit fancier than the area of the city he lived in, he lived in government housing after all.

Kokichi took a breath of determination in and started to walk.

* * *

True to his word, Shuichi was waiting outside. The boy was standing in Monokuma pyjamas and shivered a little as he looked out into the night air. He started to see a shape walking towards him and soon saw the wild purple hair that belonged to Kokichi. Shuichi didn’t stop his legs as he ran towards the boy, not caring he was still in his house slippers.

As he reached him he put his hands on his shoulders, “Are you okay Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi nodded, shivering a little due to the cold night air, “I think I am... not the first time this has happened...”

Shuichi shook his head, "That doesn't make it any better…"

Shuichi quickly took his hand and pulled him towards the house. Once inside, Kokichi kicked his shoes off before placing them on the shoe rack. He then smelt the air, it was so welcoming and homey. The scent of soap filled his nostrils and he could just tell from the atmosphere that it felt so much warmer than his home.

Shuichi growled at the dirt on his slippers and just went barefoot as he picked the slippers up and threw them at the laundry basket. His uncle sighed as he did this.

“Shuichi...”

The boy sighed, “I know... I was kind of panicking.”

The adult shook his head as he looked at Kokichi, “Is this your friend?”

Shuichi nodded, “Ah right, Ouma-kun, this is my uncle, Saihara Riyo.”

Kokichi quickly bowed, “Ouma Kokichi, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Saihara-sama!”

Riyo laughed, “Just call me Riyo, it’s easier that way.”

Shuichi, now that Kokichi was in the light, looked him up and down, “Ouma-kun! What happened! You’re covered in dirt.”

Kokichi looked down at his uniform, it definitely was in need of a good wash. His hair was matted and caked in dirt too, “Ah, Momota-sama dragged me around town... I did fall over a few times... ehehe...”

Shuichi sighed, “I’ll run you a bath.”

Kokichi immediately started to panic, “Ah, Saihara-kun, you don’t need to do that! I can’t use your precious hot water!”

Shuichi laughed softly, “It’s fine, we have plenty of water, and it’s more important that you’re healthy. My uncle doesn’t mind either.”

Riyo was looking between the two boys, his eyes narrowing slightly, “... it’s fine.”

Kokichi sweated and fiddled with his hands as he looked away, “If you’re sure...”

Shuichi took Kokichi’s bag and showed him to the bathroom, “Leave your uniform on the floor, I’ll get it washed for you.”

Kokichi wanted to protest, but even he could smell how sweaty he was, “... Okay...”

Shuichi opened the door to the wash room and smiled, “You can strip in there, I’ll wait out here until you say I can get your clothes okay? You can use my shampoo to wash your hair too.”

Kokichi heart was practically melting. He had never had someone be this kind to him ever. He honestly just wanted to thank Shuichi for everything. He didn’t deserve this kindness.

_'... Why… I don't deserve this… I just…. don't.' _

Kokichi managed to keep it together as he walked in, “Thank you.... Saihara-kun... I really mean it.”

Kokichi quickly got into the shower and told Shuichi he was clear. Shuichi entered and picked the uniform up, emptying the pockets quickly and placing Kokichi’s belongings on the side of the sink. While he was there he put a short sleeved shirt of his to one side along with some shorts for Kokichi to use as pyjamas.

As Shuichi got the uniform into the washing machine, his uncle appeared.

“Shuichi... what is that boy to you?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he knew where this was going, “He’s just a friend.”

Riyo nodded, “Okay... he can sleep on the floor of your room.... but no sharing a bed.... I don’t want that boy tricking you into a homosexual relationship.”

Shuichi wanted to throw the detergent bottle at his uncle then. He really hated how narrow minded he was. It wasn’t even a romantic relationship... his uncles views had seeped into Shuichi slightly, but Shuichi was still open minded... Danganronpa season twenty nine had a gay couple after all. They had survived to the end too.

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT! We’re just friends! Geez!”

Shuichi stomped past him and went to roll out the guest futon, _‘Honestly... I finally get a friend like he has been trying to get me to do for years, and then when it does happen he complains that we might be gay!? I don’t understand him at all!’_

As he was halfway through sorting out the futon however, Shuichi heard a small voice. 

“Saihara-kun.... do you have anything with longer sleeves and bottoms?”

Shuichi sweated, _‘Ah, he must be cold in just a t-shirt. Probably should have checked about that.’_

Shuichi quickly went to his wardrobe, “I’ve got something, one second.”

Shuichi quickly found some tracksuit bottoms and one of his winter tops and made his way to the washroom.

As Shuichi entered however, it didn't occur to him to knock, not really used to doing that in his own house.

“Here you g-”

Shuichi froze.

Kokichi quickly turned and his eyes went wide.

Kokichi was completely covered by the towel around his waist so his intimate area was covered... but that wasn’t the problem.

**Kokichi’s back, legs and arms were covered in tiny scars.**

Shuichi gazed as he saw every patch of his skin was covered in them. Some were fresher than others. Shuichi noted in the mirror that his front was also covered in them. The mark on the back of his neck seemed to be the freshest of them all.

Shuichi blood was starting to boil as he dropped the clothes to the floor. He had never felt anger like this in his life. Even when his favourite characters in Danganronpa died and he was upset could not compare to this anger. He couldn’t stop himself as he walked up to Kokichi and grabbed his shoulders. His voice was deadly low and monotone. 

“Who.... who is the fucker that did this to you.”

Kokichi looked away and was silent. His eyes held pure fear.

Shuichi shook him a little as his eyes seemed to turn pitch black, “Please.... please tell me....”

Kokichi started to shake as the inner chaos in his mind raged on. He wanted to tell him so badly... but what would happen if he knew the truth. His father had always said if he told anyone he'd kill them and then him. He wanted to though. He wanted to trust Shuichi. 

Kokichi went with the selfish option for once and took a breath in. He looked at Shuichi as he shook. He was still wearing the hat and was looking at him with patient eyes. Shuichi was so kind even in a situation like this. 

Kokichi shook harder as he opened his mouth, “... My.... My father....”

Kokichi finally let the gates open. He wanted to let someone in. He needed to let someone in. He wiggled out of Shuichi’s grasp and hugged himself.

Shuichi was the only person to ever show him unconditional kindness… he could trust him with this. He would protect Shuichi if his father did try to hurt him. He didn't care if it would break him to do so, Shuichi was worth it. 

“... The truth.... My father.... he’s a drunk..... he paid my mother to sleep with him.... next thing they knew she was pregnant. He married her so they could get benefits for me from the government. He married her even though they don’t love each other... how bad is that? Anyway.... come on Kokichi... keep it together........... my dad...... he beats me..... he cuts me with his bottles..... my mother is too high most of the time to notice...... I.....”

Kokichi legs quaked as the tears began to spill over. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to cry, but he still wasn’t brave enough. He cursed his body for betraying him. 

Kokichi fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably, “Now do you see! I was never meant to be here! I’m just human garbage! No one cares about me! Everyone who's ever gotten close to me just uses me! I’m so weak for crying like this! I’m just the product of some mistake and every day I pay the price for that! That is my role in this world! I have to let the bullies hurt me because otherwise I'm nothing.... I… WAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M JUST TRASH! USELESS HUMAN WASTE!”

Shuichi looked at the frail boy in front of him. It took a while to process everything Kokichi had just told him, but soon he had fallen to his knees as well.

Kokichi looked up as soon as he felt arms slowly embrace him. No words were spoken for a few minutes as Shuichi just held Kokichi in his arms, stroking his head occasionally to sooth him. 

Shuichi just held him close. He just couldn’t bare to see him cry. He didn't know why, but seeing Kokichi broken like that made him feel like he had failed somehow. 

He finally pulled back and cupped Kokichi’s face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Shuichi knew he had to say something.

He looked into Kokichi’s eyes and smiled.

“Kokichi...”

Kokichi flinched at the use of his first name, but let Shuichi continue.

“... I am so honoured you trust me enough to tell me all this.... even though how your life started was terrible, you need to know something.... you aren’t human garbage. You are by far the kindest and most sweet person I have ever met. I’m so amazed that you’ve managed to stay the way you are despite everything you've gone through in your life. I don’t think you’re weak... you are so so _so_ brave for still fighting and living. I would have broken down a long time ago if I was in your position... so don’t call yourself horrible names... you may have been given a bad hand now... but the fact you’ve kept fighting.... you are by far the bravest person I know.”

Kokichi’s tears come in buckets as his face scrunched up with the overwhelming emotions. Kokichi broke down again, but this time he was hugging back as he collapsed in Shuichi’s arms.

“Shuichi!.... I’m so sorry I lied to you so much! The brown stain was blood... my blood.... and the reason I didn’t borrow your Vita was because I was worried my family would break it or sell it for more drugs or alcohol!”

Shuichi just hugged Kokichi tighter, “It’s okay... I understand why you lied and I’m not mad.”

Shuichi then brushed part of Kokichi’s hair behind his ear, “Don’t keep the tears in.... you can always cry to me if you need to... you’ll only hurt more if you keep them bottled up. You’re my best friend... my only friend.... and I want you to know that you can tell me anything... I won’t tell another soul about your secret... okay?”

Kokichi was still crying his eyes out but he nodded. Shuichi patted his back as Kokichi let out all the pain in his heart. Shuichi could feel the scars on his fingers and his gaze turned cold once more.

_‘... Mark my words... I will make all the bullies and your father pay.... I don’t care how blood stained my hands have to get.... they will all feel my wrath.... they will all pay.... ALL OF THEM!’_

* * *

Kokichi stood next to Shuichi, now with his legs and arms covered. Shuichi was finishing up the futon as the boy gazed at him, his hand clasping his other arm in nervousness.

“Shu.... Shuichi.... did you really mean all of that?... Also... I’m sorry I’ve been a bother with all this.”

Shuichi just smiled as he looked up, “You never ever need to apologise for that, and you aren’t a bother to me.... and yes... I meant every word... I wouldn’t lie to you Kokichi, unless it was to protect you.”

Kokichi blushed that they were still using each other’s given names now.

Shuichi stood up and stretched as he removed his hat, “I think it’s ready. Sorry if it’s uncomfortable.”

Kokichi couldn’t hold in his gasp. Shuichi quickly turned round, “Hmm? Something wrong?”

Kokichi pointed to Shuichi’s head, “PROTAGONIST AHOGE!”

Shuichi was silent for a second before he started holding his stomach in laughter.

“Hahahahaha! Did you really just say that?! Kokichi, that is adorable!”

Kokichi then looked closely at Shuichi’s eyes. This was the first time he’d seen both of them and he couldn’t help but stare.

Shuichi looked back at Kokichi and smiled. Kokichi however got the smallest dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“You have a nice face Shuichi... I know this is weird to say but you have lovely eyes.... You should uncover them more often.”

Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he felt a pang in his chest. He couldn’t stop the small smile coating his lips. Kokichi meanwhile had gotten very flustered and was covering his face.

“That sounded so weird... please ignore that! I’ll be going to bed now!”

Kokichi dove for the futon and hid under it. Even though it was cheap, Kokichi couldn’t help but marvel at how soft the material of the futon was. His bed at home was falling apart so this felt like heaven to him!

Kokichi just closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds he was out. After crying his soul out he needed a good long rest.

Shuichi meanwhile was looking at the boy on his floor. He quickly bent down and moved a strand of hair that was trying to go in his eyes. As he finished he froze as his brain got to work.

He put a hand over his chest as a crushing feeling took over him. He felt so hot, yet so cold at the same time. His heart was beating so fast that he wondered if it would fall out of his chest. He looked at the sleeping boy and the feeling got worse.

Shuichi grasped his chest tightly, _‘Kokichi... do I.... have feelings for you? I don’t understand still.... why would someone as kind and sweet as you choose to hang out with an obsessive freak like me? I know you’ve been bullied a lot... but haven’t other people ever treated you with respect? Have you always been the punching bag? Because you don’t deserve it...’_

Shuichi turned the light off and walked over to his bed, flopping onto it, _‘I haven’t felt this way about anyone... then again no one has ever stuck around long enough....I just want to protect him! I want to take him away from his parents and his bullies..... I just want to save him from his horrible life and only let him feel joy and peace....’_

Shuichi moved to his side, _‘But what about what my uncle always says.... being in love with another man is disgusting.... it’s wrong and against the laws of nature.’_

Shuichi however listened to Kokichi’s faint snoring and murmurings, “... mmmm.... Saiha...ra-kun..... thank.... you.... zzzzzzz.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop his smile as he held his chest, _‘Kokichi isn’t disgusting... he thinks he is... but he isn’t..... he’s kind to someone like me.... I’ve made up my mind.... I don’t care if he’s a guy.... I like him.... and even if we can’t ever be together that way I will do everything in my power to make him happy.’_

He then couldn’t stop his manic smile that replaced his sweet one, _‘Upupupu.... I better come up with some plans to stop those bullies first.... I’ll work my way up to his father.... Upupupu... there executions will be wonderful~ Ahhhhh~”_

Shuichi fell asleep that night with blood and murder in his mind, as well as fluffy feelings of love and protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Shuichi has them feelings now! He's a lot faster than my soulmate Shuichi!
> 
> Now to share what I did in the week!
> 
> Day 1 (Disney): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187426007223/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-1-disneydate-this  
Day 2 (Games): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187449739556/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-2-gamecooking-i  
Day 3 (AU: I did Pregame art): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187472930693/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-3-alternate  
Day 4 (Music: I did Akiba's Beat AU): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187495930485/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-4-weddingmusic-i  
Day 5 (Coffee vs Soda and Snow day): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187518071259/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-5-coffee-vs  
Day 6 (Appreciation art: I did Idol AU for Froakie!): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187539818194/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-6-appreciation-day  
Day 7 (Birthday fic): https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556008


	4. I will protect this angel from harm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is better than last weeks in terms of angst, but we do see dark Shuichi for the first time. He's got some bullies to scare the crap out of! Also, the f slur is said so please don't read if this upsets you.
> 
> I also have some art! My friend Karakvs drew out pregame Kokichis! Her Kichi and my Koko! It's really well drawn but does have blood in it so please take care with viewing: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187674406234/karakvs-two-sides-of-a-coin-hi-i-love
> 
> Anyway, let's get back to these two boys.

Shuichi’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table. Monokuma’s laugh started off quiet but slowly grew in volume. He sat up and immediately caught sight of the futon on the floor. It took him a second to remember everything from the night before, but soon his eyes softened as he saw Kokichi on the floor.

The smaller boy had one arm draped over the pillow and the other on his chest. He was snoring softly and had a small smile on his face. His chest was rising up and down in a slow rhythm that showed he was currently in a deep sleep. Shuichi almost didn’t want to wake him, but he knew that he would get upset if they were late for school.

Shuichi turned his alarm off and walked over to the small boy. He knew it was a little creepy, but he just watched him for a few seconds. He just looked very comfortable, and from what Kokichi had told him last night, he knew he needed comfort. Shuichi still felt cold at the thought of what Kokichi had to deal with on a regular basis.

Shuichi finally crouched down beside him and he gently shook him to stir him from his gentle slumber, “Kokichi... it’s time to get up...”

Kokichi stretched a little bit like a cat before turning onto his side. He was now facing Shuichi, but his eyes were still closed. He did however mumble a little in his sleep.

“.... Mmmmmm..... soft and..... fluffy....... I’m on.... a cloud....”

Shuichi sniggered a little at that one, _‘God dammit! How can he be this fucking cute?!’_

The second he heard the laugh Kokichi’s eyes snapped open and he sat up like a bullet. He was always alert just in case his father wanted to wake him up. He looked around the room and started to shake however at the unfamiliar surroundings.

_‘Ahhhh! Where am I!? This isn’t my room! Yes the bed is comfier but..... Oh geez! I got kidnapped! I did something wrong again! What do I-’_

Kokichi was hyperventilating a little as he continued to look around. He then felt a soft hand on his back and he abruptly turned. He then saw Shuichi sitting next to him with a kind smile on his face.

The boy kept his voice soft as he soothed Kokichi’s fears and worries, “Good morning Kokichi.... you’re okay... this is my room in my house. Do you remember what happened last night?”

Kokichi took a few breaths as his brain finally caught itself up. He remembered contacting Shuichi as he had nowhere to sleep and then coming to his house. Then the shower and finally.... him seeing his scars and his breakdown.

Kokichi looked at his hands for a second, but soon he felt arms go around him. He turned to see Shuichi embracing him.

“I could see the worry on your face... It’s okay.... I’m going to walk with you to school today, if you are okay with that Kokichi?”

Kokichi blushed as Shuichi was still calling him by his first name. He thought he was only doing it the night before because of his now out in the open secret to calm him, but Shuichi actually seemed to consider them close enough to switch permanently. He knew it was stupid, but he still felt so touched by the gesture.

He looked at Shuichi as he pressed his two index fingers together, “I.... Um.... I’d like that.... Shu.... Shuichi...”

Shuichi pulled back from the hug and turned a little crimson from his first name being said.

_‘I really have it fucking bad for him.... I fully accept the idea of being gay! He’s so adorable! Do I have to go to school? Can’t I just hold him to my chest and let him be safe.... No he wouldn’t want that… I already vowed that I would be his protector, nothing more.’_

Kokichi saw the blush and quickly looked away, “I’m sorry! You probably hate me calling you by your first name! I won’t say it again Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi was snapped out of his gay thoughts and simply took Kokichi’s hand into his own. He held them softly as he smiled at the panicking boy, “You can always say it Kokichi. I want you to call me that.”

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled as he gazed at his best friend, _‘Wow! He’s so cool! My best friend is amazing!’_

Shuichi however was getting lost in his eyes, _‘.... were his eyes always this hypnotic? I can see his innocence and wonder.... the eyes really are the windows to the soul.’_

Kokichi was blushing again as Shuichi continued to stare at him, _‘I made it awkward again didn't I! I’m an idiot!’_

Kokichi stood up then, his stomach growling as he did. Shuichi shot up to and looked determined, “Let’s get some grub in that stomach of yours! I’ll cook us something!”

The purple head followed behind him, still feeling out of place in such a kind environment, “Ah, you don’t have to! I can make something for myself!”

Both boys paused however when they reached the kitchen. Two plates of food with plastic covers were on the table along with a note. Shuichi quickly picked up the paper and read it.

** _I made breakfast for you two. Make sure you wash the plates up after and then straight to school. And if you skip today Shuichi I swear.... no Danganronpa merch for a month! Maybe the small one will make you behave... but don’t get too close... I’ll be back later tonight._ **

Shuichi screwed up the note and threw it at the bin, _‘Well fuck you too! Asshole!’_

Shuichi just smiled as he turned back to Kokichi, “My uncle left us food and told me that your uniform is clean and dry! He wishes us a good day at school and to clean the plates when we finish.”

Kokichi smiled, “Wow, he’s so nice! We should eat it right away before it goes cold!”

Shuichi nodded, sure he didn’t like lying to Kokichi, but a white lie like that wouldn’t hurt right?

Kokichi quickly sat down and started to dig into his rice. He was smiling so hard as he ate, using all his willpower to stop his tears from falling again. It all tasted so good, and he really wasn’t used to a cooked meal before school. Shuichi however could tell he was doing it and just smiled.

“You’re not used to food like this are you?”

Kokchi stopped munching for a second and nodded, “I normally only have time for a rice ball if I’m lucky... or some sweets from my hidden stash... a cooked meal like this.... other than the ones we get at school, I don’t have these often.”

Shuichi could see he was bringing Kokichi down so he quickly rushed off to his bag. Kokichi looked at him with curiosity before he held up his vita in triumph.

The bluenette sat down next to Kokichi as he started the console up, “I say that we play some Ultra Despair Girls to cheer ourselves up..... Consider it my way of apologising for making you think of something so sad...”

Kokichi kept eating but looked worried, “Do we have time before school?”

Shuichi nodded, “We have enough time for the prologue. I packed our bags last night so we just have to get dressed and brush our teeth to be ready to go. Don’t worry, we have a guest brush that has been cleaned thoroughly.”

Kokichi nodded as Shuichi passed the console over.

* * *

“These controls are very different.” Kokichi stated as Shuichi finished cleaning the plates.

Shuichi dried his hands, “Yeah... I’m not a huge fan of shooter games, but you get into the flow of it after a while.”

Kokichi nodded, “Sometimes a change of pace is welcome... that’s what I think anyway.”

Kokichi was soon saving it and the two boys went to retrieve his Gakuren from the dryer.

The second it was handed to him, Kokichi was burying his face in the now clean material, “(sniff)... Hmmmmm.... so fresh! I haven’t had it smelling like this in a long time! I almost don’t want to put it on.... BUT I WILL! I can’t go to school in pjs after all!”

Shuichi chuckled as they walked back to his room, “Don’t worry.... If you ever need them cleaned again just let me know. Your health is important after all.”

Shuichi was slightly angry, _‘Let me guess... they have a washing machine but it’s old and falling apart.... and they probably just make Kokichi do all the laundry or something.... keep calm.... just use this anger to think of executions… Maybe I can shove his father into the washing machine…’_

Kokichi nodded as he started to spin on the spot, his uniform in his arms. He kept spinning until he landed on the futon on the floor, “.... This is the best day ever... and it hasn’t even started yet!”

Shuichi turned away and clutched his chest, ‘_Thank you to the God out there who sent this angel to me! I owe you big time!’_

Shuichi quickly put his hat back on and offered Kokichi a hand, “Come on... we better hurry if we don’t want to be late.”

Kokichi was still beaming his head off as he stood up, “Yeah...”

* * *

“So.... what are your theories so far?” Shuichi asked as the boys walked.

Kokichi scratched his chin with his thumb and index finger, “.... I definitely don’t trust Monica-san.... I know Daimon-san is the leader but... from how she’s been acting I just... I think she’s pulling the strings and is actually the one in charge. And I also want to know why Komaeda-san is helping them... I saw the glove... I know her hand is under it! And as an adult shouldn’t they have killed him?”

Shuichi smiled as he mentally laughed, _‘Oh... believe me... it’s more than that...’_

“So... do you think they’re the bad guys?”

Kokichi closed his eyes, “I get that the world they’re in is messed up... and they are just kids... but I still feel.... I don’t know.... I want to play more before I decide on anything.”

Shuichi nodded, “A valid reason to be fair... so let’s move to a different topic.... Komaru-chan? What do you think of her?”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up, “I really like her! I just can’t wait t-”

“Oi! Where do you think you’re going!”

Kokichi’s blood turned to ice as he heard Kaito. Shuichi on the other hand turned and glared. The jock simply walked towards the two boys and smiled cruelly.

“Geez Ouma, you always meet us! How could you skip! I thought we were friends?!”

Kokichi was about to speak when Shuichi put an arm out to keep him behind him. Shuichi’s eyes were dangerously narrow, “He was with his actual friend.”

Kaito clicked his tongue behind his teeth and looked at Shuichi, “Get lost emo geek! I need to get my cigarette money from him.”

Shuichi however only pushed Kokichi behind his back as a smile appeared on his face. He looked so sweet and innocent, but he still had an edge. His voice was uncharacteristically high and kind, “Yes, I am a geeky emo, but I’m sorry, but that won’t be possible. Kokichi is walking with me to school today and I would _very _much appreciate it if you let us do that in peace.”

Kaito just laughed, “Fine, have it your way. I’ll just beat both your asses!”

Three of Kaito’s group appeared from nowhere and were coming at the two of them. Kokichi crouched to the floor, his head in his hands as he braced for impact. Shuichi on the other hand now had a manic smile that matched, if not beat, Kaito’s own. He just dropped his bag next to Kokichi as he entered a fighting stance.

“Secret style of the Oogami family!”

Kokichi heard Shuichi yell and then saw a blurr. The bullies didn’t expect it either. Kokichi watched as Shuichi effortlessly beat all three of them, hitting them in such a way that they just fell to the floor. They all groaned as Shuichi brushed his hands clean, like he had just taken out the trash.

He looked back at Kaito, his sweet smile returning to his face, “We’ll be going to school now.”

Kaito was shocked as Shuichi’s eyes turned murderous as he glanced at him over his shoulder, “Pfff, so weak you can’t be bothered to fight yourself...”

Kaito growled then as he helped his friends up, “This isn’t over fucker! You just made a very big mistake by messing with me!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he picked his bag up with one hand and held a hand out to Kokichi with the other, “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?”

Kokichi took the hand and stood up. His voice didn’t want to work so he just nodded, still in awe.

Shuichi just smiled, this time a real genuine one, “Good, I’m glad.”

The two walked a bit further and once Kokichi had finally processed what happened, he hugged Shuichi tightly.

“That was.... SO KIND OF YOU! You’re my saviour Shuichi! No one has ever protected me like that before! Thank you for being in my life! I don’t care if I never make any other friends, you’re like... a super friend!”

Now Kokichi really didn’t like violence, but in this moment he was just so happy that he had made it out of an encounter with no bruises. He also noted that Shuichi hadn’t actually punched them to inflict injury, he had simply done it to knock them out and not to draw blood. More de escalating the situation then going for blood shed.

Shuichi had hearts in his eyes as he felt Kokichi snuggle close to him, _‘Me! His saviour! My heart! What... I’ve only felt this with Danganronpa before... is Kokichi THAT important to me?! A real person means this much?!’_

Shuichi chose to ignore his brain as he slung his arm around Kokichi and nuzzled his hair. He was already feeling calmer, “Super friend huh? Should I get a cape and call myself the ultimate hero?”

Kokichi giggled and Shuichi just wanted to melt. He sounded so kind, “Yep! My ultimate hero!”

_‘.... I think I want to date him.... shit.... Stop wishing for things you can't have!’_

* * *

Shuichi was by Kokichi’s side the whole day. Every class they had he was there, standing by his side in the halls and glaring at anyone that looked as if they were going to harass Kokichi.

What was an even bigger surprise was that he wasn’t just waiting outside classrooms, he was actually going to lessons, and not because his uncle was making him. He actually had to call out to teachers when they skipped his name, which actually shocked a few of them. Their current teacher included.

“Saihara-kun? You’re in lessons?”

Shuichi just shrugged in response, sitting in the vacant deck next to Kokichi. The purple haired boy had been wondering who belonged in that seat for this class and was ecstatic at the good luck he'd had when he found out it was Shuichi.

The History teacher sweated, “Ah... okay then... well, I hope you can keep up... I can’t go over what you’ve missed.”

Again Shuichi shrugged.

Kokichi had to cover his mouth to keep the giggles in, _‘I know I shouldn’t laugh, but Shuichi just looks so awesome right now! I feel bad for the teacher, but I know Shuichi will show them he can catch up! I’ll even go over my notes with him to help at lunch! Yeah, that’s a nice thing to do for a friend right? It can be a thank you for letting me stay over and for protecting me! Yes!’_

Kokichi then felt something hit him. Kokichi’s eyes went wide as he picked up the balled up piece of paper. He waited until the teacher wasn’t looking and opened the paper up. He was very confused as to what the word was.

_‘... F.... Fag? What on earth does that mean?’_

Shuichi saw the paper and looked over. Kokichi pulled a confused face as he turned the paper to him, but Shuichi was now burning with rage.

A snigger came from behind Shuichi and he turned to see a blonde haired girl in a sailor suit and hair clips.

Shuichi smiled as he looked at her. The girl thought he was joining in on the joke and mouthed to him, ‘_What a loser, am I right?’._

Shuichi did not take kindly to that.

Shuichi just smiled sweetly as he whispered so only she could hear, “Do you want your fake nails ripped out of your hand followed by your actual nails... well allow me to go into **detail **on how it would feel and look.... and how easy it would be for me to do. They did torture people like that in the past so also consider this a **special **history lesson.”

The girl looked confused at first but started to pale as Shuichi dipped his head so she couldn’t see his eyes. He went into _explicit_ details about the pain and the sounds it would make, along with her screams. Soon the girl was shaking as she looked away. Only then did Shuichi lean close so she could see his one eye.

“So.... kindly don’t do that again.... okay?”

He was still smiling and the girl quickly nodded, too scared to speak.

Shuichi then felt a clipboard on his head as the teacher tapped him, “Pay attention Saihara-kun, or you’ll be sent to the principal’s office!”

The class laughed a little, apart from the girl and Kokichi. Shuichi just rubbed his head as the teacher turned from him. While she wasn’t looking, Shuichi flipped her off.

Kokichi sweated a little, _‘Please don’t get in trouble...’_

* * *

Kaito grumbled as he walked down the halls, _‘That bastard.... he showed me up! But next time I’m bringing more guys! I'll beat him up myself! That piss ant bitch isn’t going to....’_

Kaito then sniffed the air. Sure it was after school and you could normally smell cleaning supplies, but this was different. He then started to feel dizzy and fell to the floor. He was going to pass out.

His vision was starting to go dark round the edges as he breathed heavily.

The last thing he saw was someone in a hat with a gas mask on.

* * *

Kaito head swirled as he came back to consciousness.

_‘What happened...’_

Kaito looked around and saw everyone in his group. Some were still on the floor, others were starting to wake up like him. They were all dazed. Kaito quickly checked and noticed none of them were tied up luckily, they were just disoriented.

“Ahhh, back in the world of the living I see.”

Everyone was up now and was looking to the front of the classroom.

Shuichi smiled proudly, his legs crossed as he sat on the teachers desk, “You had me all ever so worried, I thought I’d used too much of the chemicals and actually killed you.”

Kaito stood up and quickly grabbed a table for support, “What do you want bastard! Let us out!”

Shuichi lifted a hand and twirled the key, “Oh I will, I’m not a monster after all... I’m not the type to lock you all in a school after hours and make you kill each other for my entertainment.... although that does sound fun... but no.... I just want to talk today.”

Kaito finally started to feel more awake as Shuichi jumped off the desk, “I’m sorry for knocking you all out, but this was the only way to get you to talk to me calmly and on my terms after all.”

Kaito smiled, “Really.... you idiot, you just locked yourself in a room with nine people that are all stronger than you and will kick your ass!”

Kaito signalled to one of his friends to throw a punch at Shuichi. Shuichi stood still as he caught the punch in his hand. He didn't even flinch or move. 

Everyone’s eyes went wide as Shuichi twisted his arm, all the time still looking at Kaito and smiling. The boy started to yell and grasp at his hand, only then did Shuichi finally acknowledged his existence.

His eyes went dark as he spoke in a flat voice, “Try that again and I’m breaking it... okay?”

The boy nodded as he held back the tears. Shuichi released his arm and the boy slinked back like a dog with his tail between his legs. He smiled again as he stood in the centre of the room.

“Well then... I have one thing to say to you all... now listen carefully because I’m only going to say this once.”

Shuichi tilted his head to an almost in-human angle as his face went blank, “Ouma Kokichi is off limits. You even so much as try to touch him and I will kill you.”

Kaito sweated, but still bared his fangs, “What are you... some kind of yandere!?”

Shuichi sniggered at that one, “Hardly. That implies that I love him so much that I will kill anyone that takes his attention off of me... I don’t want that. I just want him to be free of bullying. I don’t want to imprison him and hurt him. That would make me just as bad as you maggots after all.”

Shuichi then took a pen out of his pocket and smiled sweetly once more, “I mean, I know I can’t legally stop you from talking to him or anything, but I feel like you should know that I know fifty seasons worth of ways to break you and how to get away with it. Fifty one when the next season starts.”

Shuichi clicked the pen before he started to twirl the pen in his hand as he walked towards Kaito, “So... you should know.... Keep that in mind, yeah?”

Kaito started to step back, but soon his back was against the wall. Shuichi however kept walking towards him, still twirling the writing implement. 

“Oh! Almost forgot.... If you snitch-”

There was a loud slam as Shuichi stabbed the pen into the wall next to Kaito’s head. The pen was now imbedded in the wall, leaking ink that somehow in Kaito’s eyes in that moment looked like blood. Shuichi was looking down but slowly he lifted his head to show Kaito his cruel smile.

“Well... use your imagination....”

Kaito fell to the floor then, his trousers becoming damp as he actually peed himself in fear, "Y-y-you can't be h-human! What are you!" 

Shuichi sniggered as he relished the look on his face, pulling the pen from the wall as he did. 

"I'm your worst nightmare… Momota-sama~" 

Shuichi just went back to his kind smile as he looked around the room, quickly pocketing his pen once more, “Are we all clear on this?”

Everyone started to nod, shaking as they did.

Shuichi nodded, “Good, glad we all agree!”

Shuichi then lent down to Kaito one last time, “Oh... and whatever your imagining right now.... is NOTHING compared to what I will do.”

Kaito really looked terrified now. 

Shuichi then turned and walked to the classroom door. He quickly unlocked it before sliding the door open. He pocketed the key again and started to head down the corridor. No one followed him as they all started in shock at what had just happened. Kaito especially was still freaking out.

Shuichi paused briefly by the school reception and returned the key as well as picking up his bag he’d hidden.

He then just walked out of the school and towards the gate, acting like nothing had happened. He did see Kokichi waiting for him though, worry on his face as he fiddled with his sleeves. When he saw Shuichi, his eyes lit up and he skipped over to him.

“Shuichi! There you are!”

Shuichi’s eyes were wide, “You waited for me?”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah! That’s what friends do! I wanted to walk you part of the way home to thank you for this morning!”

Shuichi gave a genuine kind smile at that moment, “You didn’t have to do that you know?”

Kokichi put his hands into fists as he looked up at Shuichi, “I wanted to though!... but then... I got worried that I upset you when you didn’t show up.... I know it’s my anxiety but... I was this close to going back into the school to find you so I could apologise....”

Shuichi smiled as he placed both his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders. The way he looked up at him then was so sweet. The sunset sky really made him look even more like an angel than usual. Shuichi heart couldn't help but marvel at how romantic it was. 

“You could never upset me.... and you have nothing to say sorry for Kokichi.... let’s walk home, just like you want.”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up as he nodded, “Thank you so much Shuichi!”

Shuichi quickly ruffled Kokichi’s hair, getting a slight giggle from the boy as they turned and headed for their homes.

Shuichi couldn’t stop himself however.

“So.... what was your favourite bit of Ultra Despair Girls so far? We did start chapter one at lunch after all.”

Kokichi couldn’t keep in the chuckle, “You really are obsessed with Danganronpa aren’t you.... not that I can judge... I love it too!”

Shuichi smiled, “I really am.... oops. After all, it brought us together!”

Kokichi nodded as he raised a fist into the air, "Best game series ever!" 

Shuichi copied him, his enthusiasm contagious, "Hell yeah!" 

Kokichi then tilted his head as he thought back to the paper incident in class, "Oh, by the way Shuichi, do you know what that word meant… what was it… Er, fag?" 

Shuichi sweated slightly. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell Kokichi the truth either. It would upset him after all and he didn't want to do that. His brain then gave him a perfect alternative. 

"Ah, it means cigarette. Normally it's used in England as a form of slang." 

Kokichi scratched his head, "She's calling me a cigarette? That's... a weird insult... I mean I don't even like drugs, not at all! But calling me one is very weird." 

Shuichi nodded, happy he'd helped his crush, "Oh well y'know. A lot of the students here are reeeeally braindead… maybe she was a messenger from Momota. He does make you buy cigarettes for him." 

Kokichi sighed, "You're right… thank you for telling me." 

Shuichi smiled, "It's fine, now how about we discuss our OC characters some more to cheer up!" 

Kokichi's eyes sparkled at that, "Yes! You were going to show me references weren't you!" 

The boys both fell into idle chatter as they walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi really does care for Kokichi so much. Writing Shuichi's dark scene was also a lot of fun!


	5. I shall have the ultimate confession!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is a personal favourite of mine! It's really cute!
> 
> Also, we now have one extra chapter as in my plan chapter six was starting to get a bit to big so I split it in half!
> 
> Now for fanart!
> 
> The Blanket Demon on youtube did a meme in a nutshell video of chapter one which I would love everyone to watch as it's so cute and so funny!: https://youtu.be/6H8vgsWTGDU
> 
> Karakvs did more art which I love. This one is a little gross as it's our pregame Shuichis being drooling messes XD We role play our boys a lot and it gets gross fast: https://karakvs.tumblr.com/post/187807105545/prepare-for-trouble-and-make-it
> 
> Lastly, this isn't exactly fan art, but Sinfulwonder also wrote a cute pregame one shot I requested and there's a nod to my originally one shot in it! Please go check it out if you have time! We deserve fluffy pregame!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731562

Kokichi shut his front door and locked it as he arrived home from school. The walk home with Shuichi had really put a spring in his step! He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he quickly made his way to his room, a small idea in his head.

Kokichi quickly packed his bag for the next day before he sat down at his desk, pulling a loose piece of paper towards himself. Shuichi had finally showed him some references of his OC character and he wanted to make him a little gift. He started to hum as his hands relaxed and he started to glide his pencil over the paper. He soon finished drawing Shuichi’s detective and saw he had a lot more paper left. He smiled as he quickly rubbed out his hand and changed it so he was holding onto someone else. Kokichi laughed as he drew his own OC smiling and holding the detective’s hand. When he finished he wondered why he’d done that, but he was also gazing at how happy they both looked.

_‘A detective and a criminal.... god you could make so many.... what did Shuichi call them.... alternate universes? Yeah! I can see a Phantom thief AU working with these two!.... Wait, what am I thinking?... That would be weird.... although my OC is more confident, he’d probably want to help Shuichi’s OC believe in himself. He’d want to get that hat off his head for definite! And the chases they'd have when Shuichi's OC would try and arrest mine… so cool!’_

It was then that his bedroom door burst open. Kokichi jumped and slowly turned to face his dad.

Jurou Ouma had his arm around some girl Kokichi had never seen before. She was obviously drunk along with his father and was being awfully close with him. Kokichi really wasn’t happy as his mother probably wasn’t aware what was going on. He knew his dad liked to bring home other girls and he just didn’t know why.

Kokichi watched as the two entered. His father only then acknowledged he was there.

“Oh, could you leave Koishi? We need to use your room for a while.”

The women didn’t even care Kokichi was in the room, she was already sitting on his bed.

Kokichi gulped as he nodded. He wanted to argue back, make him leave, tell him his name was Kokichi.... but he knew if he did it would only cause him more pain... more scars. He stood up slowly, his legs shaking as he picked up his art and his bag, knowing he probably wouldn’t have time to grab them for school later.

His father smiled before he turned to the girl again. Kokichi shut the door and finally he started to take deep breaths. He quickly headed to the bathroom as it was the furthest room from his own. His mother wasn't passed out there either so he sighed in relief. 

Kokichi climbed into the bathtub and drew the curtain, _‘I wish he didn’t do that. Whatever he does in there just makes my room smell really sweaty and of alcohol... Why can’t he use his own room.... That poor girl.’_

Kokichi pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees. He’d been having such a nice day. He had had so much fun with Shuichi, his best friend. He just always seemed to know how to make his worry and pain fade away. He partly wished he was here right now before he smothered the thought.

_‘Shuichi would only be hurt if he was here... I just wish I could... wait a minute!’_

Kokichi quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had a tiny smile as he unlocked the brick phone and started to type away. It took a while as he didn’t have a smartphone keyboard.

**Ouma Kokichi:** Hey Shuichi! I hope I’m not disturbing you right now but I have no one else to talk to. I just got kicked out of my room by my dad and some woman I’ve never met. I was wondering if you could text me and help calm me down? You’re really good at making me feel less scared after all.

About fifteen seconds after he’d sent the message his phone went off. Kokichi was partly expecting a call as that was how Shuichi was. He quickly answered and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

Shuichi’s voice was smooth and comforting as he spoke, “There, now you don’t have to waste your credit. Tell me what happened Kokichi.”

Kokichi’s heart was already feeling more at ease, “I got home and went to my room. I was planning to draw and then do some homework, when my dad come into my room with this woman. They were both drunk. He saw me, called me the wrong name, and asked me if he could use my room. I agreed because......”

Kokichi became quiet, so Shuichi spoke softly, “Because of your scars right? You didn’t want to get hurt.”

He nodded, “Yeah.... so I grabbed my bag and art and I’m now hiding in the bathtub. I know it was weak… but I just...”

Shuichi voice was laced with concern, “Shhhh, that wasn't weak, you made the right call. Are you okay though? He didn’t touch you did he?”

Kokichi curled into a ball again, “I’m okay... he didn’t touch me.”

Shuichi sighed in relief, “That’s good.... I’m sorry I can’t be there to help you.”

Kokichi blushed as a small smile coated his lips. He spoke so softly into the phone, “.... Can I be honest with you?”

Shuichi was back to his soothing voice, “Of course, what’s on your mind?”

Kokichi smiled as he felt his cheeks heat up, “I..... I feel the safest when you’re by my side. I don’t know.... You just.... you make my fears melt away.”

Shuichi was quiet for a second before Kokichi heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

“You’re adorable Kokichi.”

Kokichi was silent as blood rushed to his face. His silence worried Shuichi and he instantly realised what he’d said.

“Ah! Shit! S-s-s-sorry Kokichi! I d-didn’t mean to m-make it weird... me and my big mouth!”

Kokichi laughed so hard then. It wasn’t a malicious or teasing laugh, it was one filled to the brim with joy.

“Shuichi, you always know exactly what I need to hear! Thank you.... I do wish you were here with me right now. I know it’s selfish but.... having your presence here so I could just lean on you would really help.”

Kokichi then changed the subject before either of them got more embarrassed, “By the way.... The art I was drawing.... I was drawing our OC characters.... I wanted to show you at school tomorrow.... just as a thank you for looking after me last night.”

Kokichi heard a soft chuckle, “You didn’t have to Kokichi... but thank you. That’s really sweet and generous of you.”

Kokichi was blushing again as he held the art to his chest, “D-don’t laugh... but.... I may have drawn them holding hands.... I don’t know why I did that... sorry... I’ll draw you a better one.”

Kokichi could hear a tiny noise that he couldn’t read. It sounded like a gasp... but also like a sigh... he had never heard anything like it. Was that good? Was it bad?

Shuichi regained his composure as he spoke again, “You don’t need to Kokichi. I love that idea. It’s really wholesome. We are best friends after all, I’m fine with them holding hands. I’m not going to police you on what you can and can’t draw now. If it helps your anxiety, go for it I say!”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah... after all.... you’re the most important person to me. I won’t change it then!”

On the other end of the phone Shuichi was blushing his head off. The way Kokichi sounded was so sincere and honest. Then again, Kokichi never really lied in the first place, and when he did he was terrible at it.

_‘Kokichi.... you really are so kind and caring.... I’ve made up my mind.... I really need to tell you the truth about how I feel.... I don’t care if you don’t think of me the same way, I just need you to know that you are loved, that you are worthy of having someone care for you that much.’_

Shuichi knew he’d been silent for a while, so he got a little serious as an important thought entered his head.

“Kokichi, before I forget, next chance you get you need to change your bed sheets. You’ll feel better... er... Clean sheets always make me feel rejuvenated after all!”

Kokichi nodded, “Sure! I have a hidden compartment in my wardrobe which has spare sheets in it. I’ll do that tomorrow when my dad is gone.”

Shuichi nodded and did his best to ease his friend’s mind. Sure enough, Kokichi dozed off in the bathtub, Shuichi, staying on the phone the whole time until he was sure the boy was asleep.

* * *

Kokichi woke up with a stiff neck.

It took him a while to remember why he was in the bathtub of all places, but soon he recalled the day before. He quickly made his way back to his room and found that his dad was gone.

Kokichi held his nose, _‘Yep... sweaty like normal... I better change the sheets like Shuichi suggested.’_

He got to work, carefully removing them and turning them inside out. He then went to his wardrobe and put the fresh ones on, opening the window to help with the smell once he was done. With his bag on his shoulder, Kokichi quickly made his way to the washing machine and put the duvet, pillow cases and base sheet inside. He made sure to use extra detergent to really make them clean.

While he was near the kitchen he quickly made himself some sandwiches for lunch, happy he found some ham in the fridge for once. He then made his way out the door and to school.

Kokichi still felt nervous as he walked. Yes Shuichi had agreed to meet him the night before, but he was still on the lookout for any of the bullies. His anxiety raced as he looked around, sweat forming and his breathing picking up. He did see one and his breath hitched.

_‘Oh no... Shuichi isn’t here... Oh god... I’m dead!’_

Kokichi’s legs wobbled a bit as the person looked at him. His eyes went wide in what Kokichi could only put as fear. The purple head looked behind himself and saw no one was there. He turned back and the bully had his head down and was just walking fast. He was both confused and happy. It was a weird emotion.

It was then that he saw Shuichi. The bluenette saw Kokichi and jogged towards him, waving as he did.

“Kokichi! Good morning! Did you sleep well? You changed your sheets right?”

Kokichi nodded, “My neck hurts a little, but I think I slept well... Oh and yes, I changed them.”

Shuichi frowned slightly and then stood behind Kokichi. The boy was confused before he felt Shuichi rub at his neck. He instantly hummed in content.

“Mmmm, that’s nice.... what are you doing?”

Shuichi smiled as they walked, “Just a small massage, you need it if your neck hurts. We have a day of classes ahead and I want to help as best I can!”

Kokichi nodded as he felt Shuichi pamper him. It was so calming and relaxing. When Kokichi nearly walked into a wall though because he wasn’t focusing on where he was going, Shuichi stopped. Kokichi rubbed his neck.

“I feel so much better! Thank you Shuichi! Oh, and I have more good news!”

Kokichi took his hands and jumped up in down in delight, “Shuichi! You know how my old friends used to make me carry everything and use me as a punching bag? Well they left me alone! I don’t know what I did but I’m so overjoyed!”

Shuichi instantly knew why, but he still had a love filled smile as he watched how happy Kokichi was. He’d managed to do something right with his anger for once, and it had paid off, “That’s good Kokichi! I’m so glad!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself as he pulled the taller boy into a hug, “I know you haven’t done anything, but I feel like I should thank you! You’re an amazing friend! Ever since you came into my life things have started to turn around!”

Shuichi now had a slight dusting of red on his cheeks at that, “.... You’re the amazing one...”

Now Kokichi was blushing. He pulled away from the hug and looked at his shoes, fidgeting ever so slightly, “... Me?... That’s impossible...”

Shuichi looked at his cute posture and just sighed. He really was an angel in his eyes. Shuichi quickly ruffled his head turned him so he was going the right way, “Come on, we don’t want to be late now.”

Kokichi nodded as he kept in step with Shuichi, “Yeah! I’m already looking forward to today! Oh, also, I was wondering, you missed a lot of lessons right? Well you can borrow my class notes? While I play on your Vita you could read them? It's a fair trade.”

Shuichi nodded, “Sure. I’m pretty good at catching up, but your notes will help.”

Kokichi grinned, “It’s a deal! I’ll show you my art at the same time!”

The taller boy just smiled, “I can’t wait!”

* * *

Several weeks later, the two had finally finished Ultra Despair Girls. Shuichi had been very grateful for Kokichi’s notes during their sessions. Yes, he didn’t really need most of them as a lot of what they had been taught had been in Danganronpa, but it was always nice to read how specific Kokichi’s notes were. There were little brackets and arrows that would explain more complicated words or formulas. The smaller boy had even made a definition section if he ever got confused. There were even little doodles of Monomi here and there giving the reader little words of encouragement which Shuichi guessed was more for Kokichi himself due to his bad anxiety. He still found it cute though.

Kokichi lowered the console and took in a breath, “Woah..... So that’s how AI Endoshima got into the Neo world programme! I trusted Shirokuma, but it was her all the time!”

Shuichi chuckled, “Unfortunately, yes Kokichi. Did you enjoy it though?”

Kokichi nodded enthusiastically, “Yes! It was so good! I personally still prefer the second game, but it was nice to see what the world looked like outside!..... Haiji can burn though.... he’s..... excuse my language... but he is f-ing sick! Little kids?! Unacceptable!”

Shuichi laughed a little at Kokichi's ‘bad language’ but nodded, “Yes... if there’s one thing pretty much the whole fandom agrees on, it’s that Haiji is the worst character.”

Shuichi smiled, “There’s only one thing left in the original timeline before team Danganronpa took over, the Danganronpa 3 anime, End of Hope's Peak Academy! Future arc and despair arc! After that it’s all the seasons that don’t really have much of a connection. You don’t have to watch them all as that’s quite a commitment, but season fifty one is starting soon.”

Kokichi smiled, “Then we better watch the anime fast! I want to watch the new season together with you if I can!”

Shuichi’s heart stopped. He knew it was still pumping blood, but he honestly thought he had medically died for a few seconds after Kokichi had said that. His heart then picked up ten times the normal speed as if to compensate.

_‘OH MY GOD! HE WANTS TO WATCH THE NEW SEASON WITH ME!!!!! THISISTHEHAPPIESTDAYOFMYLIFE!!!!!!’_

Shuichi then realised that he had enough courage now. He had to confess today!

Kokichi tilted his head as he looked at Shuichi. He had been quiet for a while, “You... you do want to watch it together right?”

Shuichi turned to him and nodded, “Of course! I just... I remembered something important.... K-kokichi... w-would you meet me on the school roof after the school day has finished?”

Shuichi was hiding behind his hat now. He couldn’t let Kokichi see his dark red cheeks.

Kokichi was confused but nodded, “Sure I can... are you sick Shuichi?”

Shuichi was so happy he said yes, but he shook his head, “I’m fine. Don’t worry okay? I think I just need some more water.”

Kokichi quickly grabbed Shuichi’s water bottle and passed it to him, “Stay hydrated okay. I don’t want you passing out.”

Shuichi nodded, “I promise.”

Kokichi then pulled his bag onto his lap, “We still have some time before the end of lunch so.... I wanted to show you..... come on I know I packed it..... AH HA! I did some more art!”

Shuichi took the sheet of paper and saw the two boys OC characters again. This time they were back to back, Shuichi’s looking pensive and focused, while Kokichi’s was smirking and looking at Shuichi’s out of the corner of his eye. Shuichi also saw that Kokichi’s lines were getting cleaner.

“Kokichi, this is really good! You’re art is getting so much better! You could totally sell prints when you get older!”

Kokichi scratched the back of his neck, “Oh I don’t think I’m that good!”

Shuichi smiled, “You are! Come on, would I lie about this?”

Kokichi looked at his friend and smiled. He then pulled Shuichi into a hug, “No... you wouldn’t.”

Shuichi blushed again and once more pulled his hat over his eyes, _‘I have to do this today!’_

* * *

Kokichi climbed the stairs to the roof. It was weird that at the end of the last class of the day Shuichi had zoomed off out the door without him. The purple haired boy guessed he needed to get some things before he met him.

He opened the door and sure enough Shuichi was waiting for him. He was looking at the sky, admiring the reds, pinks and oranges that the sky was now died in. The cacophony of colours really did take Kokichi’s breath away. He shook his head and walked up to Shuichi.

The bluenette turned. When his grey-gold eyes met Kokichi’s purple ones, a smile appeared on his face, “You made it.... I’m glad.”

Kokichi fidgeted a little as he looked at his best friend, “Is something wrong Shuichi? You sprinted out of the class pretty fast.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Nothing is wrong.... I just had to mentally prepare. I have something to tell you Kokichi. And it’s important.... I’m just not used to this kind of thing.”

Kokichi nodded, sweating a little as to what Shuichi was going to say.

Shuichi looked back up at the sky, taking his hat off as he did, “Before I met you Kokichi, my life was cold. It had no colour. Day in and day out I simply just moved with the tide. The only thing I had was Danganronpa... nothing else. Nothing gave me joy.... it was just pointless. I was the geeky emo freak that no one wanted anything to do with. I was so smart that classes just seemed..... pointless. Why should I have to go if I know everything already.... it was a waste of time. I just.... existed. I meant nothing.”

Shuichi then finally looked at Kokichi again. He slipped his hat into his pocket and continued, “Then.... you came into my life. For the first time I saw colour... I felt warm. At first, I was just happy I met another fan, but I soon came to really treasure our time together.”

Shuichi finally walked over and took Kokichi’s hands in his own. The shorter boy was still very confused as to what was happening. His eyes held so much uncertainty. 

Shuichi smiled as he spoke again.

“... Kokichi Ouma... I really like you... As more than a friend. You are the single most kindest person I have ever met. You are so brave and strong and I admire everything about you.”

Kokichi was stunned. 

His brain had stopped. 

He didn’t understand. 

How could someone care for human trash like him? He was nothing. Just someone people stepped on. He didn’t deserve this.

Part of his brain came back to life slowly as he remembered every moment him and Shuichi had shared, _‘He’s done everything he can for me.... he hasn’t had to, but he has. He expected nothing in return.... when.... when did he start to like me like that? Was it after he saw my scars? Is this pity? It can’t be.... but.... why am I so happy..... why does my heart feel so floaty at the sound of this? Why do I just want to run into his arms and just stay there?.... Do I care about him the same way? Or is he just my friend.... I have so many questions but I have no answers. I have no frame of reference.’_

Kokichi tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t make a sentence.

“... Shuichi... I...”

Shuichi saw how bewildered he was and thought that was it, he’d been rejected, “.... You.... you don’t have to answer me... You can even call me disgusting and run... I mean... Two guys... My uncle has always said it’s not natural... But... I really do like you Kokichi.... More than Danganronpa even...”

Shuichi placed his hands on Kokichi’s cheeks. He thought it would calm the smaller male down.

Turns out, it was just what Kokichi needed.

The purple haired boy looked up as he finally found his voice.

“Oh, well Shuichi... I... I... I think I like you too.... I’m not sure if it's friendship.... But... I want to still be with you... You’re the first person to not treat me like garbage... All I know is that my heart is thumping out of my chest.... and that I just want to be in your arms.... I’m sorry if it isn’t what you want to hear..... So... If you want, we can still hang out and work out this feeling together?

Shuichi was so happy in that moment. It wasn’t complete rejection, and it sounded like Kokichi did have some feelings. He didn’t want to push him however, “.... I’d like that....”

Kokichi blushed as an idea came into his head, “.... Thanks... for understanding...... Sh... Shushu...”

Shuichi’s heart was in orbit at the sound of that. The name just shot him like a truth bullet.

“D-did you just call me Shushu?”

Kokichi was bright red now. Even his ears and neck had taken on the crimson colour, “Yeah... Pet names... Doesn’t Gundham-san call Sonia-san by those... I’d like to do that too... If that’s okay with you? M-maybe it will… um… h-help me figure out my feelings.”

Shuichi was in love with this boy. How could anyone ever have bullied such a sweet soul. Shuichi had no clue.

Shuichi released Kokichi’s hands as he placed them on his shoulders, “... Of.... course... Koko.”

Kokichi quickly covered his face with his now free hands. He was so happy at that name. He didn’t know why, but it felt like it suits him. It was a name only Shuichi could call him.

Shuichi didn’t know when, but tears started to roll down his face. He pulled Kokichi to his chest as he sobbed, “I don’t know.... why.... I’m.... I’m just so happy!”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi. Seeing him cry instantly made his own tears form. He held Shuichi close... no longer was he his best friend.... he was now his boyfriend, and it made his heart soar. Even if he didn’t understand the emotion, he wanted to find out.

Shuichi pulled back and gently cupped Kokichi’s cheeks once more. He used his thumbs to rub his face softly. Kokichi felt all the tension that had built up from wondering what was happening instantly leave him. He leaned his head to the right as he focused on the feeling.

Shuichi was red again, tears still streaming a little as he looked away, “Could..... would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Kokichi brain went crazy again, _‘Is that a good idea? Am I leading him on?.... But.... I want to know... I want to feel his lips against mine to see if I understand it.... that... and no one has ever kissed me before. Not even my parents.... What does it feel like? Romance anime always say it’s amazing.... should I?.... Yes.... I’ll do it for S-shushu!’_

Kokichi gulped as he nodded.

Shuichi smiled as he leaned in. Kokichi scrunched his eyes closed as he tried to calm his heart. Shuichi kept his eyes open, checking to see if Kokichi was okay. He rubbed his cheek again and the boy instantly relaxed. Shuichi’s eyes fluttered shut as he finally pressed their lips together in a sweet, calm kiss. He didn’t try to deepen it, this was their first kiss after all. He didn’t want to go to fast.

Kokichi couldn’t help the warm feeling he had. He felt both at peace and electrified at the same time. Shuichi’s lips were soft, but also a tiny bit chapped. It was very Shuichi like. Kokichi couldn’t stop as his legs shook. Even something small like this was making him unable to stand.

Shuichi opened his eyes as he felt Kokichi slip. He caught him with perfect ease as Kokichi's legs gave out.

“Koko! Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?”

Kokichi shook his head as his tears came down faster, “No... just.... overwhelmed...never.... never have I felt this. I’m so happy! My parents have never made me feel this way. Is.... is this what unconditional means? I don’t know..... is it love? I can’t pin this feeling down... it’s so new....”

Shuichi smiled as he stroked Kokichi’s cheek again, “It might be.... but I just want to say, even if it isn’t I want to thank you for letting me do that.... I’d never force my sweetie pie to do anything he doesn’t want to.”

Kokichi covered his face, “I love this feeling.... but I can’t take this affection!”

Shuichi smiled again as he nuzzled Kokichi’s nose in an Eskimo kiss.

Kokichi had now gone the colour of a tomato. His heart wouldn’t stop beating, and Shuichi just looked so beautiful in the sunset.

Shuichi leaned him back up so he was back on his own two feet, “Um... so, you want to come over again today? My uncle is away on another business trip so we’ll have the place to ourselves?”

Kokichi panicked a little then, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I trust you... but being alone together in your house… your bedroom... shouldn’t we be married first?”

Shuichi was still for a second before he laughed, “It’s fine my darling.... it’s probably better if my uncle isn’t there anyway.”

Kokichi suddenly remembered Shuichi’s comment about how his uncle thought of gay relationships. That made him wonder, “Wait.... am I gay now? I did just kiss a boy and enjoyed it…. I never really thought about it before.”

Shuichi laughed, “Well, you could be bi, ace, pan, demi, etc..... But I definitely think you ain’t straight.”

Kokichi laughed, “Probably not.... ah, well one thing I do want to say is that we probably should never ever go to my house.”

Shuichi glared as he took Kokichi’s right hand, “I promise you, someday I’ll get you away from that place.”

Kokichi smiled but also looked a little worried and uncomfortable, “I um.... I appreciate that, but that’s way too fast for me Shushu. Please do this one step at a time. I still need to figure out everything, but I do know I enjoyed that kiss.... it... it felt right.”

Kokichi lifted the hand Shuichi was holding and cupped it in both his hands, playing with Shuichi’s fingers, “I.... I hope I’m not stringing you along Shushu.... I’d hate to find out I just feel friendship and break your heart.... I’d never forgive myself.”

Shuichi smiled an honest smile as he leaned down and kissed Kokichi’s fingers, “This is what I like about you.... My angel is so pure and kind. Always thinking of others.”

Kokichi beamed as he pulled Shuichi into a hug. Shuichi rested one hand on his head and the other on his upper back as the smaller boy rubbed his face in his chest. He feet so floaty and happy. He loved the feeling, he just wished he knew what it was....

Shuichi pulled away and put his hat back on before he held his hand out, “Come on boyfriend, let’s head home.”

Kokichi slowly reached out his hand and laced his fingers in Shuichi’s own. He smiled as the two walked back to the door to the ground floor. They were ready to head home and relax. Kokichi let go of Shuichi’s hand after a while, but quickly pulled his arm to his chest. Shuichi just smiled as he looked at how cute he was being.

_‘I did it.... I know he doesn’t know for sure, but I shall respect his wishes and not go too fast.’_

* * *

Neither boy knew, but there was one other person on the roof.

Kaito glared at the two boys, his eyes filled with hatred.

“The fuck! They’re a fucking gay couple now!”

Kaito stepped out from his hiding spot as the two boys left, “I’m still terrified of that son of a bitch.... but.... That is disgusting! Two men! I swear..... I’m going to make their lives a living hell! Them fags are going to rue the day they messed with me! I'll get the whole school to see who they really are!”

Kaito waited until the two boys were gone before he headed home, thinking of ways to make Kokichi's life even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small announcement! There is no chapter next week as I'm posting my soulmate au one shot of Kaede's story! But the week after it's right back to this story! I hope the confession made up for that!


	6. Is this how you relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter does have some more F slurs in them so be careful. Other than that this chapter is mostly fluff, especially the second half of it ^_^ Oh, and there's a small kiss scene as well. Nothing too much but it is a French kiss.
> 
> I have something special to share too, The Blanket Demon on youtube did another meme in a nutshell video! This time for chapter two!: https://youtu.be/4UXvnUrY_4s
> 
> Right, onto the chapter (sorry if it was late at all)

Shuichi had been kind enough to walk Kokichi part of the way home the evening before. Kokichi had managed to sneak into the house and get to his room without his father finding him and drifted off peacefully, his head full of Shuichi.

When the purple head awoke the next day, his chest still felt light and floaty. This was the first official day of school that him and Shuichi were a couple. He was already looking forward to lunch time and just hugging his boyfriend.

He swung his legs off the bed and quickly got changed, checking his phone and seeing that Shuichi had messaged him.

**Saihara Shuichi:** I’ll meet you at the usual spot.... I have a surprise for you. And before your anxiety starts to act up, it’s a gift, nothing bad I promise. I would never give you something to hurt you <3

Kokichi smiled and was surprised that his anxiety hadn’t acted up. Shuichi really knew exactly what he needed to hear.

_‘He really is so patient and kind with me... I still can’t believe he’s my boyfriend now... I thought about it most of last night, but I’m still confused as to what my feelings are... I probably shouldn’t kiss him again until I figure that all out.... but... I’ll still give him hugs, hugs can be platonic after all... and they help sooth my heart.’_

Kokichi quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom. He changed the dressing on his almost healed cuts before heading out the door.

The walk was very peaceful, like the day before, no one came to attack him. He just had a smile on his face as he walked to meet Shuichi.

Kokichi saw him leaning against a wall and quickly jogged to him, “Morning Shushu!”

Shuichi turned, a small blush coated his cheeks, “Good morning my darling! I hope you slept well!”

Kokichi nodded as he blushed at the pet name, “Yeah, no sign of my dad for once! I feel asleep instantly and had fluffy dreams too!”

Shuichi smiled as he held out his hand, “I’m glad!... W-would it be okay if I h-held your hand Koko? On the way to school I mean…”

Kokichi was now blushing harder, but he raised his hand and slowly laced their fingers together. His heart was beating hard, but even just holding his hand calmed him. His heart beat wasn’t from fear he realised, but something else. That didn’t really help the chaos that was his feelings, but he still loved how grounded he felt.

Kokichi smiled and stared at Shuichi for a few moments, not moving. Shuichi did the same thing back and the two just exchanged heartfelt looks and gazed into each others eyes. Kokichi then came back down to earth and laughed, “Come on, we’re going to be late for school, we can gaze at each other at lunch.”

The bluenette smiled, “Oh yeah.... sorry.... I don’t mean to sound silly, but... I just really like your eyes..... They... um... sorry, I’m still new at this flirting thing.”

“Shushu.... don’t force yourself to flirt, just say what’s in your heart... I want you to be real with me. So don’t overthink it. I don’t care if it sounds silly, if it’s from your heart, it means so much more.” Kokichi stated softly.

Shuichi had hearts in his eyes as he nodded, “Y-yeah... I’ll remember that.... Oh right... your gift!”

He released Kokichi’s hand as he started to rummage in his bag for something. Soon, he smiled and pulled out a medium sized box and passed it to his boyfriend.

“I got you something sweet and essential!” Shuichi stated with a bright smile.

Kokichi carefully opened the box and saw a smartphone. His eyes went wide as he looked at Shuichi, “YOU GOT THIS FOR ME!? SHUSHU THIS IS FAR TOO EXPENSIVE! I CAN’T ACCEPT SOMETHING THIS SWEET!”

Shuichi laughed as he lifted the phone out, “Don’t worry so much Koko. I want you to have it... you’re my boyfriend, and as your boyfriend I want to spoil you. See, this has unlimited calls and texts, it even has a Wi-Fi function. You can call and text me at any time now without worrying about credit. You don’t have to worry about running out of money when you’re in a tight spot. Oh, you can also set alarms on it with custom tones, I have a bunch of Danganronpa themed ones I can send you too.”

Shuichi then placed a hand over his chest as he bowed, “Think of it like this.... you are my beloved prince and I am your faithful knight.... It’s my job to serve and protect you.”

Kokichi’s heart was pounding more, _‘..... I CARE ABOUT HIM SO MUCH!’_

The small boy quickly cupped Shuichi’s face. Even though he promised himself to not kiss Shuichi until he figured out his feelings, he was also so overwhelmed at the best gift he’d ever gotten that he just couldn’t stop himself. He quickly pulled Shuichi down and gave him one quick peck on the lips before blushing and running on ahead.

“Come on Shushu! We’ve got to go to school!”

Shuichi was left there, bright crimson. He put a hand to his lips as he smiled. He quickly turned and hurried after his angel, “Of course sweetheart!”

Kokichi blushed, “How m-many pet names are you g-going to call me?”

Shuichi smiled, “All of them! And if I run out, I’ll make new ones!”

Kokichi’s heart had been shot with so many cupid arrows, he was so happy.

* * *

Kokichi’s luck ran out at lunch however.

Shuichi smiled as they reached the cafeteria door, “Okay... you wait here while I get us some lunch... I want to sit with you on the roof were we won’t be disturbed so we can watch some of the anime on my phone.... or your phone if you want? You can do that now!”

Kokichi nodded as his cheeks tinted a little pink, “Okay, I’ll wait here.... I c-can’t wait to have lunch with you!”

Shuichi thought Kokichi would be safe as he had already scared Kaito and his pals.... but he had been wrong.

As Kokichi leaned against the wall humming to himself, he soon saw a figure approach him.

It was Kaito.

The bully grinned, “Where’s your ‘friend’?”

Kokichi gulped but stood his ground, “Ah, Momota-san.... er... he’s getting lunch for me and him.... C-can I help you with something?”

Kokichi’s eyes became wide as Kaito closed off his escape. His back was against the wall as he looked up in terror.

Kaito sneered, “I bet this is turning you on.... you like boys after all.... Did you actually enjoy my bullying? Do you get perverse pleasure being beaten up by a man? You fag!”

Kokichi was confused. There was that word again, that strange insult.

The small boy was shaking, but he kept speaking, “I don’t.... It scares me... and w-why are you calling me a cigarette? I don’t understand that insult...”

Kaito laughed, “Don’t understand?! Ha, then allow me to explain…"

He got really close to Kokichi's face as he gave him a chilling smile, "I’m calling you fucking gay Ouma! You’re a faggot! You enjoy butt sex! How else do I need to say it?!”

Kokichi looked terrified then as Kaito leaned down more, his face inches from Kokichi's. It was like a wild animal taunting its food, “I saw you kissing him.... so all this time you’ve swung that way... Ha, you’re more disgusting than I thought! I really should have killed you when I had the chance.”

He lifted Kokichi up then and started to strangle him, “Your butt buddy isn’t going to save you this time! No one will care if I kill you, just one less disgusting rat to deal with!”

Everyone in the halls was staring now, some were even filming them. Kokichi was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He was trying to pull Kaito's hand off, but he just tightened. Kokichi's vision was starting to darken around the edges and he was feeling very light headed. He was coughing a little as he lifted one arm towards the cafeteria door. 

"S-shu…. I….. Chi…………… he… lp….." 

Kaito just smiled cruelly, “Do you enjoy being choked? I bet it turns you on!”

Kaito then felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Huh?”

** _Wataaaannnng!_ **

Kaito held his head as he dropped Kokichi, falling to the floor as his head spun. Kokichi meanwhile was coughing as he held his throat. He gasped for breath, which hurt as his windpipe was now aching as if a hot iron had been forced down it. 

Shuichi dropped the metal tray before rushing over to Kokichi. He looked back at Kaito and smiled once more though.

That smile made Kaito’s blood run cold.

“Careful where you walk Momota, that was mighty clumsy of you wasn’t it?” Shuichi said, the smile never leaving his face.

Kokichi meanwhile was panicking. He looked at Shuichi with worry before he took his hand. His anxiety really started to act up as Shuichi reminded him of his father for a brief second.

“Shushu... _(cough cough)_ please don’t hurt people! I don’t want you to dirty _(cough)_ your hands for me. Please... don’t become like them. Don't become like him… don't be a monster!”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and saw the worry in his eyes, as well as the fear. He had a point, yes he was protecting him, but Kokichi really didn’t do well with violence, probably because of his home life like he said. His father was nothing but bad memories especially.

Shuichi sighed as he helped Kokichi up, pulling out his water bottle to help the boy with his throat, “It's okay fluff ball, I didn't hit hard. If I did he'd die from internal bleeding.”

That didn’t really help Kokichi as he almost choked on the water, “What?!?”

More flustered panic happened, so Shuichi just smiled, this time less dark as he held Kokichi’s hand, “Nothing.”

Kokichi got his breathing under control and hugged him, “Please just be careful. You did it that time to save me.... but please.... I really don’t want you _(cough cough cough)_ to stoop to their level Shushu.”

Shuichi nodded as he swung his arm over his shoulder and put the bottle away, “Okay... sorry, I was just so mad when I saw him strangling you.”

The two re-entered the dining hall to see everyone staring at them. Shuichi had just run out of the room in a hurry after all.

Kokichi shook as all their eyes stared at him. Shuichi saw this and simply smirked as he lifted his middle finger up to everyone.

“I guess peace and quiet was never an option, so let me make this clear... if any of you try to harm my boyfriend... you answer to me! I’ll kick all your homophobic asses! Honestly, people should be more open minded nowadays.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi. His heart was flying as he stood up to everyone. He stood up to them for him. He could have left him, but he was staying with him.

His heart beat hard and he felt hot all over his body, and yet he felt cold too. He looked at Shuichi and the feeling got even stronger. He wanted Shuichi to just hold him and never let go. His heart felt at peace.

He knew then what he felt. This was more than friendship.

He liked Shuichi back.

He accepted it instantly, this had never been friendship, it had always been more.

Shuichi lowered his middle finger and walked with Kokichi to a vacant table. Shuichi flashed everyone another look and they all went back to their conversations before the commotion started.

Shuichi sighed as he sat Kokichi down and lowered his Gakuran collar to look at his neck, “... Shit, those are some bad bruises... are you okay? Do you need anything? More water? I’ll do whatever you need me to do! You were so brave Lionheart!”

He then carefully kissed Kokichi’s forehead, “There... a small healing spell. It’s not much, but this charm will help you feel better. Even when I’m not around it will protect you. Once it's done what it needs to do, I'll give you a new one!”

Kokichi’s eyes just lit up as he pulled Shuichi to his lips once more. This time he lingered as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss a little. Shuichi was taken off guard but he kissed back. He followed Kokichi’s lead, letting him set the pace he was comfortable with. Kokichi pulled back with a gasp and a bright red face.

“S-s-sorry! I just... er...”

The two looked and saw everyone was staring again. Once more Shuichi flipped them off.

“Hey, mind your own business, you want to stare at least pay! We’re not some circus act!”

It was then that the announcement speaker turned on.

** _“Saihara Shuichi and Ouma Kokichi, please report to the principal’s office.”_ **

Shuichi sighed as he stood up, “Just because I hit that fucker with a tray... I didn’t even swing that hard! He was the one fucking choking you and we get in trouble! Seriously, fuck the teachers at this school!”

Kokichi just took Shuichi's hand, "It's okay… breathe, I'm here."

Shuichi did as Kokichi adviced and let out a shaking breath, "Okay… I'm good… thank you my snuggle bunny… that really helped me." 

The two stood up and started to make their way to what was probably detention. Shuichi could feel his boyfriend shaking and sighed, “Hey, it’s okay... this was my fault honey. Don’t blame yourself.”

Kokichi nodded but still looked guilty, “I know... but... if I wasn’t weak you wouldn’t have to have done it... you’re in trouble because I... I..”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Shuichi said as he calmly embraced him, “You are not weak... Momota is just a coward for cornering you. You are brave… my Lionheart! From now on, when I use that pet name, it will be when you need courage, it's your special name. You are so amazing Koko, don’t let anyone make you think any different! Momota is just a dick!”

That made Kokichi remember something he had to talk to Shuichi about, “Okay…. and Shushu... please don’t lie to me again.”

Shuichi pulled back, “Wait, I lied? When? I’m sorry but please tell me what I did?”

Kokichi took a deep breath, “Y-you lied about the meaning of that word... it doesn’t mean cigarette does it.”

Shuichi sighed, “Oh, that... I wasn’t wrong, it does mean that.... but yes... that girl with the note was calling you a homophobic slur in that case... I.... I didn’t want to upset you or hurt you, so I hid the whole truth... I’m sorry.”

Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand in his own, “It’s okay... I forgive you, but from now on you have to be honest.... I’m in a relationship with you Shushu. Even if it hurts I have to know... Just be calm. I’m not mad at all, but please don’t do it again. I'd rather be hurt for a moment than be lied to. It's just words, I try to not let words hurt me as much. If you lie too much, my anxiety will flare up and I won't be able to rely on you anymore… that is the last thing I want.”

Shuichi nodded, “I promise. I just didn’t want to make your anxiety worse.... but I shouldn’t make excuses. I like you, I want you to feel safe with me.”

Kokichi smiled, “Hey, we’re new at this, we’re going to make mistakes, but as long as we communicate and are open about our feelings, I know we can handle it.”

Kokichi then held Shuichi’s arm to his chest as they started walking again, “Oh... And Shushu.... I really like you back. I care about you as more than a friend... The way you stood up to everyone for me, I knew then that this feeling in my heart I have for you is more than just platonic friendship. I like you back and will try to be the best boyfriend to you.”

Shuichi stopped as he looked at Kokichi. The smaller boy looked at Shuichi’s face which was now bright red, but also had a huge smile on his face. He quickly started to kiss Kokichi’s head all over.

“Really! I’m so happy! I promise to be the best boyfriend ever! I’ll cook you meals, feed you, make you feel happy! I’ll do all of it! I’M SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!”

Kokichi giggled softly as Shuichi cutely assaulted his head. The giggle however only made Shuichi worse.

“YOU’RE SO FUCKING CUTE! HOW DID I EVER FIND YOU! AHHHH, YOU’RE THE BEST KOKO! I JUST WANT TO HUG AND SNUGGLE YOU ALL THE TIME!”

Kokichi continued to laugh as he pulled Shuichi along, “Come on, we have to deal with the principal first... please don’t flip them off now.”

Shuichi nodded, tail practically wagging, “I’ll be good! Anything for my warm marshmallow!”

Kokichi was blushing so hard, but he didn’t care.

* * *

Kokichi tossed and turned in his sleep. He was stretching his arm towards to Shuichi as he was pulled away by people he couldn’t see the faces of. He was screaming and trying to reach out to him, but he was being pulled away further and further. Tears streamed down his face. Shuichi meanwhile was trying to run to him, but more people were holding him back.

_“NO, PLEASE! SHUSHU!”_

Kokichi felt himself being shaken and his eyes shot open. He saw Shuichi’s concerned face.

“Fluffy kitten... were you having a nightmare?”

Kokichi nodded before pulling Shuichi into a hug, “Yeah... but you’re here.... it was all a bad dream.... I’m okay now. Please, can you just hold me for a while?”

Shuichi nodded as he unzipped the Monomi sleeping bag and just wrapped all his limbs around Kokichi. Kokichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi right back, keeping his tears in as he just let Shuichi’s body warmth seep into him. Shuichi kissed the side of his face as he calmed his shaking boyfriend.

“I’m here my darling.... I’m not going anywhere.... After all, today is a special day.”

That confused Kokichi, so he pushed Shuichi up a bit. The boy still had him pinned but got the message, and looked at him in the eyes.

“Special day? What’s special about today?”

Shuichi laughed as he kissed Kokichi softly. Kokichi hummed as he returned the kiss, but stopped when his boyfriend pulled back.

“Sweetie, are you still half asleep or did you really forget your own seventeenth birthday?”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as he sat up.... accidentally slamming his and Shuichi’s heads together in the process. Both of them fell back down as they grasped at their foreheads.

“SHUSHU! I’M SO SORRY!”

Shuichi laughed as he rubbed his head, “You’re good, I should have moved. No harm done.”

Kokichi leaned up carefully and looked at Shuichi in the eyes, “... is... is it really my birthday?”

Shuichi was now confused, “Yes... is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Kokichi shook his head, “No... I just... I normally hate my birthday.... I don’t really celebrate it ever... to me it’s just another day in the year.”

Shuichi smiled as he pulled Kokichi into a deep passionate kiss. Kokichi squeaked but soon was kissing back. He held Shuichi close as he made all his worries melt away. He soon pulled back, breathing a little heavier than before as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“Okay.... this is already better than any other birthday I have ever had.”

Shuichi smiled, “Well it’s going to get better! We’re celebrating in style! This will be the best birthday anyone one has ever had! I’ll make sure of that!”

Shuichi kissed Kokichi again, just a small peck this time. Kokichi somehow was more embarrassed by that kiss than the deep one before and quickly hid his head under his sleeping bag.

Shuichi laughed as he stood up, “I’ll finish getting breakfast sorted! My uncle is gone again so no one will interrupt this special day!”

Kokichi poked his head out and smiled, “O-okay... I’ll go pee and wash my face.”

Shuichi nodded as he bolted from the room. Kokichi smiled as he stood up and folded his sleeping bag away. He quickly made his way to the bathroom to do his business before washing his hands and heading to the kitchen. He was greeted to the most wonderful smell.

The bluenette waved his spatula, “I may not be a good cook, but even I know how to cook pancakes! We have chocolate spread and maple syrup so choose what you want!”

Kokichi sat down as Shuichi hurried over with all the food, “I started early, I came and got you because you were yelling, so I hope they aren’t too cold. Dig in!”

The small boy honestly wanted to cry again. He really didn’t know how Shuichi always made him smile, but he was so grateful. He started to devour the food, covering his pancakes in a LOT of maple syrup. They were the most delicious things he’d ever eaten. It was simple, but the gesture behind them meant so much.

About half way through the meal, Shuichi placed a large box on the table. Kokichi looked at it as his eyes sparkled.

“I hope you like it.” The taller boy said, a huge smile on his face. He was pretty confident Kokichi was going to lose it when he opened the gift.

Kokichi quickly ate his remaining pancakes and jumped at the box. He opened it to find a Komaeda cosplay and some rainbow hair grips to use to pin his hair under the wig.

Kokichi shot up as he held the cosplay, “SHUSHU! THIS IS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU’RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! AAAAAHHHHHH!”

Shuichi smiled as his boyfriend twirled round and round, “I’m so glad you like it! You did say he was your favourite after all! Monomi/Usami second.”

Kokichi was bouncing at this point, “Can I go put it on? Please please please!”

Shuichi laughed, “Koko, it’s your birthday, you can do whatever you want.”

The birthday boy grabbed the box and was a blur as he ran to Shuichi’s room. The boy just laughed as he picked up Kokichi’s plate and put it in the sink to clean when the day was over.

A few minutes later and Kokichi jumped back into the room, now in the costume, although some purple strands of hair were sticking out from the bottom of the wig. Shuichi still giggled softly.

Kokichi hugged himself like one of Komaeda’s sprites and put on a voice, “Hope will always beat despair. The darker the despair, the shinier the hope will be!”

Shuichi sniggered before crossing his arms and going emotionless like a certain detective, “I will uncover the truth no matter what.”

Kokichi laughed, “That was amazing Shushu! You sounded just like her... Oh, do you cosplay at all?”

Shuichi suddenly looked a little embarrassed, “I... um... I do, but it’s... er... it’s a little embarrassing.”

Kokichi eyes lit up, “Please let me see!”

The taller male looked actually conflicted, “Koko... it’s kind of gross... You’ll think I’m a freak.”

The smaller male came over and held Shuichi’s hands in his own, “I would never think that about you.... Please wear it... I won’t ask for anything else.”

Shuichi sighed as he kissed his cheek, “Impossible, I said it’s your day, I am at your beck and call my snuggle floof, just wait here, this will take me awhile.”

Kokichi nodded as Shuichi left the room. While he was gone for ten minutes, he tried to get more of his hair under the wig, but it refused to cooperate. He soon gave up and went to the sink and washed up the plates, wanting Shuichi to not have the task hanging over his head. As he dried his hands, Shuichi reappeared. He was hiding behind a door frame, but Kokichi could see the Kirigiri cosplay.

“Shushu! You look stunning! Please come out! I promise I won’t laugh, you’re not gross.”

Shuichi took in a breath before slowly walking out. He was still nervous about how he looked, but seeing Kokichi smile made his heart flutter. His confidence kicked in, and even though he was wearing heels he wasn’t used to, he strutted out towards the kitchen. He stopped and lifted an arm.

“I will solve this case and the secrets of this school! I’ll uncover every truth!”

Kokichi clapped as he raised both arms, “You’re radiating hope Kirigiri-san!”

Shuichi laughed as he twirled, “I forgot how much fun this can be. Skirts are so comfortable.”

He turned and saw Kokichi blushing and covering his face, “I am so sorry Shushu, when you twirled just now the skirt flared up and I saw your underwear.... I am so sorry. I hope I haven’t taken your chastity away by seeing them!”

Shuichi just sniggered, “It’s okay my king, you didn’t take away my chastity. Besides, I’m fine with you seeing my underwear.”

Kokichi shook his head, “No, you must save that for marriage Shushu... NOT THAT I’M SAYING THAT... OH DEAR!”

Kokichi just sat on the table as his ears turned red, “Don’t look at me for a while... I need to recover...”

Shuichi laughed, “It’s okay... while you do that I’ll get my laptop... I say we finish Danganronpa 3! We do have only a few episodes left after all!”

Kokichi put a thumb up in the air as he continued to face plant the table.

* * *

_Sniff sniff_

Shuichi passed Kokichi a tissue as they finished episode ten of despair arc. He patted his back as the birthday boy cried.

“CHHHHIIIAAAAAAKKKKKKIIIII!”

Shuichi sighed as he continued to hold him, “She... she.... she didn’t deserve that! FUCK YOU ENDOSHIMA!”

Shuichi jumped at that, “Koko, did you just swear?”

Kokichi nodded, “She killed off my favourite girl... TWICE! I hate her guts Shushu! She deserves no mercy!”

Shuichi nodded as he continued to hold his boyfriend, “I know... I know.... There there...”

Shuichi was a huge Kirigiri fan, but he did love Junko as she was an excellent villain, and sometimes he could act like a terrible despair fanboy. He didn’t tell Kokichi that though as he didn’t want him to Chikai angry pout at him. As cute as that was when Kokichi did it, he knew he needed to comfort his boyfriend for now.

Kokichi continued to sob as they got the next episode of future arc ready to go.

* * *

At the end of hope arc, Kokichi’s mood had done a complete one eighty.

“Wow! That was amazing! That ending was amazing! They all helped Naegi-san! And Kirigiri-san is okay!”

Shuichi nodded, “You have no idea how much I screamed when I found out my girl was okay!”

Kokichi nodded as he looked sad, “I wish my girl had been okay... but, she had to die in a way.”

Shuichi lifted a brow as Kokichi smiled, “Think about it, yes if it wasn’t for her the Ultimate despairs wouldn’t have been made... which I’m annoyed about.. I wished Endoshima had gotten them one by one,.... but, if it wasn’t for that, Hinata-san wouldn’t have become Hinata-san again. It was Nanami-san’s death that made Kamakura-san feel again. Her death both created despair, but also saved everyone in the end and gave them hope and a chance to atone. It’s kind of beautiful if you think about it. One life did so much.”

Shuichi smiled, “That is a great way to look at it Koko.... but now is the important question, overall views on the anime.”

Kokichi sighed, “.... It... kind of sucked compared to the games Shushu.... future arc especially just seemed... a little bland.... Despair arc was way better.”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah... the anime does have its faults... and yes, the games are soooooooo much better.”

He then smiled, “But, at least you’re now all caught up, and just in time for season fifty one next week!”

Kokichi nodded, “I’m looking forward to watching it with you!”

Shuichi smiled as he spoke again, “I’m so excited to meet the new cast!”

His eyes started to glaze over and then the ranting and drooling started, “I don’t know who the protagonist is yet, but I think it might be the Ultimate Botanist, Narz! She has got two ahoge’s so maybe! Oh, and the location is on a desert island again! I can’t wait to see all the pink blood in the executions! Oh and the two from last season coming back! I wonder if the Ultimate survivor will get to the end this time! Oh, and maybe they'll have wild animals they have to fight, that would raise the stakes as they’re on an island! What if they tamed one and got that to kill! Or maybe-”

Kokichi sighed as he watched his boyfriend lose it a little. He carefully placed a hand on his cheek as he brought him back down to earth.

“Shushu.... I’m right here.... please come back to reality. We can talk about all these things together when we watch the show. Don’t leave me behind now.... come on.”

Shuichi blinked a few times as he looked at Kokichi. He then grabbed the wig on his head pulled it off, before he slammed their lips together.

Kokichi whimpered softly, but let his boyfriend take control. He kind of enjoyed it when Shuichi did that. He closed his eyes as Shuichi put way more passion than ever before into the kiss. He whined when Shuichi licked his lips. Kokichi wasn’t sure what to do, but he slowly opened his mouth so he could French kiss him. Koko brain short circuited a little as he was kissed. The new feeling was strange, but also felt so right. He whimpered some more as he met Shuichi in the kiss. Soon though, the bluenette pulled back, leaving Kokichi gasping a little.

Kokichi looked at Shuichi with half open eyes, “Wh... why?”

Shuichi smiled as he stroked his face, putting a strand of hair behind his ear, “I just was so overwhelmed with how much I care about you that I wanted to kiss you... and I took the wig off because I wanted to kiss my sweetie pie, not the hope nut. I’m sorry if it was so sudden... I just couldn’t help it. You looked so perfect. Next time I’ll ask permission.”

Kokichi smiled as he carefully lifted the Kirigiri wig off, careful not to tangle it as he nuzzled Shuichi, “It’s okay... I really liked that kiss. Please do it again.”

Shuichi smiled as once more he claimed Kokichi’s lips, this time more softly. Kokichi smiled as he held Shuichi close and he just knew this was where he wanted to be, this was his home.

Shuichi pulled away and wiped Kokichi’s lips clean of drool, “.... You look so cute right now... I could eat you up.... Oh, speaking of, I got your birthday cake to still give you! Let’s eat!”

Kokichi panted a few times before he smiled, “Yeah!”

As Shuichi pulled them back to the kitchen, Kokichi couldn’t stop his smile, _‘I hope life can remain this good forever! Shushu is just so nice! And he never crosses any boundaries and knows when to stop... I lov-.... no.... I’m not ready to say it yet.... But hopefully I will be soon. He is the single most precious person in the world to me.’_

As Shuichi returned with a Monomi cake, he lit the candle and held the small treat out to him, “Make a wish birthday prince!”

Kokichi eyes lit up as he thought for a second, _‘I wish for Shushu and I to always be happy!’_

He then blew out the candle and Shuichi smiled, “And I know that wish will come true! Let’s dig in while we watch the abridged series!”

Kokichi tilted his head, “Abridged series?”

Shuichi laughed as he cut the cake in half, giving Kokichi the pink side, “It’s the first anime but with extra silly jokes. Not serious at all and more for fans of the series. It is in English but I can turn on captions… trust me you will laugh so hard Koko! Even at the rude jokes, it’s that funny!”

Kokichi took the cake and started to eat happily, “Okay! I could do with more laughing!”

Shuichi smiled as the two stared at the laptop once more.

And Shuichi was right, Kokichi couldn’t stop laughing the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to every week again! I hope you all look forward to what's in store for these two! It's going to be emotional...


	7. The chapter that is all about season 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Partway through this chapter will be where the original one shot takes place. I said as much in the story but I thought I'd mention it here too ^_^  
Also, there is a small make out scene. Like the ones before it isn't very heated, but I still want to mention just in case (There is thigh touching after all but nothing more)
> 
> I also wanted to share one piece of music that I think really suits my Pregame Shuichi and Kokichi's relationship! This is a Paramore song (I like them a lot) called 'We are Broken' and some of the lyrics really sounds like Kokichi talking to Shuichi and vice versa. I hope you like it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcckFDk9RQo
> 
> Onto the chapter!

The opening title played as the episode started. The tropical remix of the normal opening played this time due to season apparently looking like it was taking place on a tropical island just like Danganronpa 2.

Kokichi had his eyes glued to the screen as the episode properly started. A girl with a light blue dress held together with some leaves and mess blonde hair opened her eyes. Kokichi gasped as he saw she had one green eye and one yellow eye. He instantly hoped they got to see her free time events as he wanted to know if the eyes were real or if she had contacts in. Shuichi on the other hand eyes were sparkling. He hadn’t started drooling yet, but it was imminent.

The odd eyed girl then jumped as a girl with wild make up and dip dyed green hair appeared. The two exchanged names and talents. The blonde haired girl was called Narz and was the Ultimate Botanist while the other girl was called Hikari and was the Ultimate hair stylist.

Kokichi smiled, “Ultimate Botanist! That’s why she has plants in her outfit! Nice guess Shushu!”

Shuichi was already drooling now, but he wasn’t so out of it yet he’d forgotten Kokichi was there, “Yes! I mean, I did see all the promos so I had an advantage over you... Oh, I also predict that Hikari will be the first murderer or victim! It is a trope that the second person you meet is actually crazy and will either be murdered, murder someone, or will cause unease in the group! I mean, Mizono and Komaeda started that trend after all!”

Kokichi nodded as he carefully put a tissue to Shuichi’s face, too absorbed in the show to actually pull him out at this point.

One by one Narz and Hikari met everyone and all the talents were revealed. It was then that the laughter started.

“Upupupu... all students please make your way to the centre of the island.”

“It’s starting!” Both Kokichi and Shuichi called out as they sat forwards on the sofa, hugging each other close. The game was about to start.

The sixteen contestants did as they were instructed and the normal exchange of wondering why the plush was talking happened before fear arrived that they were now in a killing game. As Monokuma explained the rules it was Narz that came forwards.

“No! We may n-n-not know each other, b-b-but I refuse to play your game!”

Kokichi smiled at how the girl was terrified but was conquering her anxiety to stand up to Monokuma and give the group hope. As much as he loved the wild card characters, it was characters like this that he really loved. He tried to give his own OC both these traits when he created him after all.

Monokuma laughed at her again, “Upupupu, you say that but I know some of you are already plotting murders to get out of here! You humans always crack! It’s practically cliché at this point!”

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically as more drool fell out of his mouth, “Oh yes~ Please let someone crack soon! I want to see neon pink dye this island!”

Kokichi almost nodded to agree, but he stopped himself, “But hope will always win Shushu!”

Shuichi nodded, “I know.... but the despair they face to get there... it makes the payoff worth it~”

Okay, that time Kokichi agreed.

Kokichi then smiled as he sat on Shuichi’s lap and hugged him close. Shuichi came out of it for a minute to smile and kiss his head before turning back to the TV screen.

Neither boy noticed when Shuichi’s uncle arrived home. Riyo took his shoes off and looked over expecting to see Shuichi glued to the screen as he knew the new season was starting. His eyes went wide when he saw Kokichi sitting on his lap and that his own nephew was stroking his hair as they watched the episode. He glared at Kokichi with fiery rage.

_‘.... I knew he was a fag.... and now my own flesh and blood has been tempted... I will be having words with him later..... If I go in now though he’ll throw something at my head for interrupting his show.... I know Danganronpa made him able to feel emotions... but I still don’t like how obsessive he gets!’_

The man just shook his head as he headed off to his room to sleep, his business trip had drained him after all.

* * *

As the episode ended Shuichi clapped his hands, “Such a good first episode! And I am certain that Hikari is planning a murder! I hope it’s soon!”

Kokichi smiled as he finally wiped the last of Shuichi’s drool. It had gotten so bad he had already had to change tissues five times. The purple head threw his latest tissue at the bin and smiled, “I really like Narz! I’m mostly positive she might be the protagonist, but the Ultimate violinist also has an ahoge... They are keeping us on our toes! But Narz, she’s stutters a lot but I love how relatable she is!”

Shuichi laughed, “If you like her I’ll buy you some of her merch if you want!”

Kokichi nodded as he hugged the Monomi plush he had brought with him to watch the episode with, “Okay... but I want to see if she’s actually nice first! I learned my lesson from Komaeda-san!”

Shuichi laughed as he started to think, “I think she will! Her talent will be very useful on an island!”

And then more drool started to happen, “They may have to find food so she could say which plants are safe.... or she could lie and use her talent to poison someone! Poison is normally a woman’s weapon of choice! Or maybe she can get rose vines and make a weapon with the thorns! Maybe that would be her execution! Her getting slashed with thorns until every patch of skin is dyed pink!”

Kokichi sighed as he placed a hand on Shuichi’s cheek, “Come on Shushu.... the episode is over so please come back to me...”

Shuichi looked at him and his eyes softened a little. He looked so happy to have Kokichi in his arms. He hugged him as he took a breath in and came back.

Kokichi continued to stroke his cheek and melted at the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Shuichi leaned back and just looked at Kokichi with a look of adoration. He had to keep reminding himself that this really was reality, he was dating Kokichi Ouma.

Kokichi removed his hand and said something before his brain could stop him.

“I love you, Shushu.”

Shuichi’s eyes went wide then. Had he heard Kokichi right just now? Did his angel of a boyfriend really just say that he loved him! Him! A Danganronpa obsessed freak?

Kokichi froze himself as he realised what he had just said. He started to go into panic mode as he jumped out of Shuichi’s arms and onto the floor. He was bright red as he fell to his knees bowing, forehead touching the carpet.

“Shushu! I am so sorry! It just slipped out! Please forgive me! I shouldn’t have said something like that so soon! We’ve only been dating for a month or two and I go and utter those words! I’m stupid! I’m garbage! I did mean it but I’m..... NO AHHHHH! I’M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON’T BREAK UP WITH ME! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU!”

Shuichi’s eyes went soft as he gazed at Kokichi’s shaking form on the floor. He couldn’t help but find part of this display adorable, however he did want to have a word with him later about saying self deprecating things about himself again.

He slowly got off the sofa and kneeled on the floor in front of Kokichi, “Koko.... please look at me for a second.”

Kokichi was shaking, but slowly looked up. Shuichi could see he was upset, that he was trying to use all his willpower to keep his eyes from betraying him and just cry. He knew how much Kokichi hated crying, but he also knew that right now the boy was terrified. Terrified he’s just messed up their relationship. Shuichi knew what to do.

The bluenette cupped Kokichi’s face, causing the smaller male to jump.

“I love you too, Koko. I love you so fucking much you have no idea. You’re the sun to my moon. You are my angel and I will always defend you. You are the most important thing in my life..... You.... You mean more to me than Danganronpa does, and that is a hard thing to do.”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi as he said those words, silent tears spilled from his eyes as he took in all the words and how much they really meant. The tears kept coming, but he didn’t care as he cupped Shuichi’s own face and kissed him with more passion and love than he ever had before.

Shuichi smiled as he leaned his head back on the seat of the sofa, allowing Kokichi to have full control of the kiss. He rested his arms around Kokichi’s neck as Kokichi slinked his arms under his armpits and rested his hands at the base of his neck. Shuichi adjusted his legs so they were away from Kokichi so he didn’t accidentally make him uncomfortable. Tears still streamed from Kokichi’s eyes as he frenched kissed Shuichi. It was clumsy as Kokichi was very inexperienced with taking the lead, but the feeling of love and safety he felt that Shuichi was allowing him to do this made him want to stay like this forever. Shuichi was happy to accept all the emotions Kokichi was trying to show in that kiss, and he was showing his own right back as best he could.

Shuichi ran his hand through Kokichi’s hair and scratched his scalp to try and calm him down. Kokichi then pulled away for air and huffed a few times before placing his forehead against Shuichi’s own. The two closed their eyes as they just let the feeling of love wash over them. They didn’t time it, it was unplanned, but they both uttered the same phrase at the same time.

“I love you....”

Shuichi smiled as he let Kokichi sit up a little. He couldn’t stop the huge smirk from coating his lips, “You have got to kiss me like that more often.... or let me kiss you like that! That was amazing! God, you’re so adorable. You’re amazing! Can I kiss you more please?”

Kokichi laughed at how adorable Shuichi was being. His boyfriends love language was definitely physical contact by the looks of it... or words of affirmation if the pet names were any indication, but maybe Shuichi did that as he thought that was his love language. Either way, he knew Shuichi enjoyed hugs and kisses a lot. That smirk also really made him look attractive. Kokichi was lost in the being known as Shuichi Saihara.

The taller boy then laughed, “Come on, let’s get off the floor and watch the after show! I love when the creators give us fans little drops or hints of what we’re in store for this series!”

Kokichi smiled as Shuichi pulled him off the floor before laying down and pulling Kokichi with him. Kokichi snuggled against him, happy to be the little spoon as Shuichi rested his chin on his head, his eyes back on the TV.

The smaller boy laughed, “Promise you won’t drool in my hair okay?”

Shuichi nodded, “I’ll try!”

Kokichi sighed happily as the two laced their hands together, soon falling asleep on the sofa due to it being so late.

* * *

**ATTENTION: This point in the timeline is when my original one shot takes place! If you wish to not be spoiled as you haven’t read it yet, please go read it now! You don’t have to read it, but it will give some context to some events that may be referenced in the second half of this chapter.**

** **Right, back to the story!... Oh and heads up, there is a make out scene ahead...** **

* * *

Both boy’s eyes were glued to the TV as they shovelled popcorn into their mouths.

It was the season finale of season fifty one. Two months after the first episode and it was finally ending. Kokichi was a little sad as it had been amazing coming to Shuichi’s house and watching the episodes when he got the chance, be it live on Shuichi’s TV or on his phone at school. He was also a little relieved though. As good as the season was, Kokichi soon realised that Shuichi got himself into dangerous situations due to ranting too much.

Kokichi shivered at the memory of Shuichi almost cutting his finger off and the flaming pan that had gone off into the night, _‘That was really scary.... especially the next day when I found out those police sirens had been because of us! That pan had hit a bin and set fire to it.... Thank god there were no fingerprints.... Note to self, never kiss in the kitchen again... Shushu gets to into it when he’s trying to ground himself and it just isn’t safe.’_

Kokichi shook his head as he went back to the TV. Narz was crying but she had a look of determination. She’d come so far. Her stutter had stopped and even now she still had the purple streak of dye Hikari had put in her hair when her Ultimate cabin had been unlocked. Despite the Ultimate hairstylist being the first murder, Narz had still belived in her.

“We’ve lost so many! I thought you were our friend.... but it was just more lies to get us to turn on each other! You were the one who forced Hikari into killing! That was what she was trying to tell us before her execution!”

The mastermind, the ultimate toy maker, laughed, “Yes! That was all me! I wanted to plunge you all into the deepest despair because... after all.... I am.....”

Steam arose from around the ultimate. Suddenly they had two bear clips in their hair and were wearing a male version of Junko’s outfit.

“I am Junko Endoshima the fifty first!”

The only other survivor, the ultimate role-player, looked shell-shocked, “But, Junko Endoshima is a woman!”

The mastermind simply waved his hand, “Despair knows no gender..... I already get bored with my personality, so of course I get bored with my own gender... plus peeing while standing up is just so much more convenient! Still... I miss the despair I got when I had painful periods... but enough about that! I’m here to make you feel the purest form of despair!"

Narz shook her head, “Never! We won’t give in! We carry the hopes of everyone who came before us! You broke your own rules! Monokuma will not harm a student! You drove Hikari to kill using Monokuma! I remember her having claw marks gashed across her thighs. We thought it was a wild cat attack, but I know now it was Monokuma! You broke your own rules and should be punished!”

Narz held the ring Hikari had given her for courage which she had now put on a necklace, “I swear... I will use hope to defeat your despair! Start the voting!”

It was pretty standard then. Narz won and the mastermind was killed in a flashy execution. Different pieces of fabric and plastic was pushed into their skin. Slowly and painfully, their body was used to make a toy of a plush Monokuma and plastic car. The toy was then rejected and incinerated for being too big. Narz took the ultimate role-player’s hand and they left the trial room to find a boat on the island shore. Narz clutched the ring Hikari had given her and the two left the island as the credits rolled.

Shuichi cheered as the episode finished, “YES! TRULY A GREAT SEASON! MY GIRLS ARE IN SEASON FIFTY TWO!”

Kokichi nodded before looking sad, “I am still sad that the ultimate violinist snapped and killed four people..... that virus really did make you lose your mind to despair. I still found it so touching when Narz-chan tried to cue him despite him being a murderer... I cried so hard!”

Shuichi nodded, “So much hope! Like, Naegi levels of hope!”

Kokichi smiled as he hugged Shuichi, “When does the next season start?”

Shuichi smiled as he wiped some drool away, “Oh, well they need to get the survivors into the next season quickly after the mind wipe... it takes a while to do that so it will be at least six months. It normally takes a little longer than that. We actually met not long after season fifty ended.... wow, that was almost Nine….. Ten months ago...... Ah, anyway, they did originally try to make one season a year, but the survivors would try and commit suicide too much so they tried to make it twice a year.”

Kokichi froze at that last statement. His boyfriend had said it so casually that it scared him a little, “Er.... Shushu... I um.... I hate to say this... but isn’t that... kind of twisted and messed up?”

Shuichi would normally scream at someone for dissing his favourite show, but Kokichi was making a lot of sense. He sighed before he looked at his boyfriend, scratching his scalp to calm him, “I admit... it is dark, but I do have a theory that the show is just VR. How else would all the blood be pink? I mean, the edited in post theory is strong, but.... it looks too real you know? And I doubt they replaced everyone’s blood with something pink that doesn’t kill them and still works the same as normal blood.”

Kokichi nodded, “I suppose... and these people do sign up of their own free will.... I still.... I can’t shake that it’s.... dark and wrong slightly.... The show itself is amazing! I loved it! But... hmmm....”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and got a curious question, “Koko.... would you ever sign up?”

“God no!” He answered immediately before panicking.

“Ah, sorry Shushu! I probably would have in the past to escape my family..... but now.... If I did I’d never see you again.”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed the top of his head, “I wouldn’t either... I used to think I would... I actually did a few times but was never accepted.... But now that I have you, I know that I have something worth staying alive for and protecting. I don’t need to ever sign up....”

Kokichi smiled as he said that before claiming Shuichi’s lips in a kiss. Shuichi jumped but hummed a little before pulling away. Kokichi made grabby hands for him to come back, but the bluenette just laughed.

Kokichi snapped out of his kissing mood and gave Shuichi an interested look, “Hey... why did you sign up in the past? You don’t have to answer, but I’d like to know.”

Shuichi smiled as he stroked Kokichi’s cheek, “I’ll tell you.... I know your past after all. You should know mine too.”

Shuichi took in a deep breath as he started his story.

“I used to not care about anything. And I mean anything... I had some weird psychological condition that made it so I wasn’t able to feel any emotions. My family had no idea if it was temporary or permanent. As a child, no one my age wanted to talk to me as I was the weird kid that just sat in the corner and stared off into space. I literally felt nothing for so long. I was a bit like Kamakura Izuru.... Everything bored me.”

Shuichi held Kokichi tighter as he continued, “My parents abandoned me with my uncle as they just wanted a normal child.... and the homophobic asshole was always trying to get me to make friends, but would then say hateful stuff about gay men.... I didn’t know why and soon grew to hate everyone.... No one understood me..... I didn’t even understand myself. Late one night however I caught an episode of Danganronpa.... season twenty nine..... I was instantly hooked.... I couldn’t stop watching. I finally felt something! I was probably way to young to be watching it, but that feeling… I needed it!”

His eyes lit up as he looked at the Monokuma hoodie he was wearing, “I started looking at the original anime and the games..... soon I had every season on dvd and everything I owned was merch. I found something that made me feel..... I had to keep chasing it! I needed that feeling or I’d be a robot again! I wanted to be on the show so bad! If I could be on it I could finally thank Danganronpa for helping me feel! I'd be a detective! Finally, just like my queen! I'd mean something!”

He then looked back at Kokichi as he cupped his face with one hand, “.... and then I met you, Koko. I became more human.... I wanted to protect you no matter what.... my first friend.... my first and only love..... I care about Danganronpa..... but I care about you far more.... In a sense... you saved me.”

Kokichi wanted to cry again, but he just managed to hold the tears in as he cupped Shuichi’s face, “Sore wa Chigau Yo! You saved me Shushu! You showed me that not everyone in this life wants to use me! That I was allowed to meet someone and fall in love! That I’m not just a punching bag!”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Kokichi again. He couldn’t get enough of this feeling and how him and Kokichi literally just fit perfectly together. His lips were so addictive, and he really wanted more and more. He would never push Kokichi though.

Shuichi pulled back as an idea hit him, “Er.... darling.... w-would it be okay if we made.... made out a little?”

Kokichi turned bright red, but nodded, “I m-mean... we’ve frenched kissed before.... b-but... how is making out different from French kissing?”

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle at how sweet and innocent his boyfriend was. He put a few strands of hair behind his ear, “Oh my fluffy bunny.... You’re so adorable.... I don’t want to corrupt you."

Kokichi looked away, “Y-you won’t.... I trust you.... I’m saving sex until we’re married after all...”

He then went the colour of a tomato, “Not that I want to force you to marry me to do that! I just don’t want to move to fast! I mean.... I .... sorry! I know I keep s-saying that…. It’s just… I l-like that traditional value… you c-can understand given how I was b-born right?”

Shuichi just giggled at how flustered he was and simply placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him down, “You’re okay my precious angel.... I wouldn’t mind marriage being in our future, we’ll talk about it later. And I more than understand from what you’ve told me. I don’t judge you at all.”

Shuichi then got back on topic, “Right, making out is like French kissing, but it can include some mild body groping. Nothing too heavy.”

Kokichi nodded, “I’d.... I’d like to try....”

Shuichi nodded before he got serious again, “For peace of mind, allow me to add two safety measures. If at any time you feel uncomfortable you can do these two things. One, say the word red and I will stop immediately. Two, If you can’t use words tap me three times anywhere in quick succession.”

He lifted Kokichi’s arm up and demonstrated, “Just like that. I’ll stop straight away. I also won’t touch anything in your intimate area... I refuse to go to fast. Do you want to add anything?”

Kokichi shook his head, “I think I get it, and I’m happy with those boundaries and safety measures.... thank you Shushu... I... I’m ready.”

Shuichi nodded as he kissed Kokichi’s lips softly. He was very careful and methodical as he placed light and careful kisses on his soft lips. After a few seconds his kisses lingered as he started to apply a bit of pressure. Kokichi kept pace with him as he tilted his head as Shuichi started to place open mouth kisses on him.

So he could catch his breath, Shuichi pulled away and stroked Kokichi’s lip with his thumb, “You okay?”

Kokichi nodded, a deep blush on his cheeks, “Yeah... I’m fine.”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed him again, this time licking a little at his lip to ask permission for a french kiss. Kokichi let him have access and let Shuichi have dominance over it. Shuichi moved one hand to his cheek as he started slow, wanting Kokichi as comfortable as possible. He slowly moved the hand to his neck and rested it there. Kokichi moved forwards a little, trying to copy the action. Shuichi smiled into the kiss as he carefully moved his other hand to Kokichi’s thigh. That caused him to flinch a little, but he did like the feeling. It was intimate, but nothing to risqué that made him want to run away.

Shuichi carefully opened one eye to study his reaction. Kokichi was blushing his head off but seemed comfortable. He stroked Kokichi’s thigh a little which made Kokichi shudder ever so slightly but still he didn’t tap him. Shuichi tried to push the line a little more and moved the hand off his thigh and up to his chest. He slowly, above his clothes, trailed his hand up. When his hand brushed against a new cut however, Kokichi’s brain went from happiness to pain.

He tapped three times straight away on Shuichi’s neck.

Shuichi pulled back quickly and looked really apologetic, “Shit, sorry! I went too fast, didn't I! Fuck! Shit!”

Kokichi waved his hands, having trouble speaking due to his now slightly swollen red lips, “No no no, I l-loved that! I .. um… o-only stopped you as you touched… I mean, touched a new cut and I started to feel pain. I want our k-kisses to be nice and not hurt.”

Shuichi’s eyes went pitch black as a small growl escaped his throat, “..... Was it him.....”

Kokichi knew he was talking about his father. He nodded before pulling him into a hug, “Yeah.... but I’m okay.”

Shuichi sighed as the hug released his anger, “Is it clean?”

Kokichi hummed in thought, “I think I may need to change the dressing soon.”

Shuichi nodded as he stood up and left the room, coming back a few seconds later with a small purple box with a label that said ‘Koko emergency kit’. He opened it to reveal first aid supplies.

The bluenette looked at his boyfriend, “Can you lift your top up? I’ll sort this out for you okay?”

Kokichi was a little embarrassed but did as he was asked. Shuichi held in his growl as he looked at all the tiny scars on his skin, and instead carefully took off the old gauze he had on. He ripped open a wound wipe and carefully cleaned the cut, making Kokichi both wince and giggle as it was a little ticklish. Shuichi removed the wipe and let the skin air dry as he got the fresh gauze ready and in place on his chest. He carefully taped it with medical tape this time and not sellotape that Kokichi had used. Finally he leaned over and kissed the now covered cut.

“A small healing spell.” He muttered as he looked back at Kokichi and carefully rubbed circles on his back.

Kokichi sighed as he started to calm. Shuichi just leaned his head carefully on his chest, “You’re okay.... He can’t get you here....”

Kokichi quickly pushed Shuichi off so he could roll his top back down before he hugged him tightly, “Thank you.... I feel better.... I’m still sorry I ruined our kiss.”

Shuichi lifted his hand up to Kokichi’s hair and started to scratch and massage at his scalp, “It’s okay.... you didn’t do anything wrong.... and thank you for watching that season with me... I’m glad we could watch it together.”

Kokichi nodded as he hummed in content, “Thank you…. For wanting me to watch it with you. It was amazing…. I… I hope we can do it with more seasons… in the future.” 

A wave of fatigue washed over him and soon enough Kokichi passed out slumped over Shuichi.

Shuichi continued to massage his head, but the dark look was back in his eyes, _‘I swear.... I will get revenge on that asshole some day! Who could clip the wings of such a glorious being!? I will make it slow.... it will be a fitting execution for scum like him!’_

Shuichi’s mind went down the rabbit hole as he started to drool again.

Kokichi meanwhile dreamed of fluffy dreams where Shuichi just made him feel safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to try and make it seem like a season of Danganronpa and how these two would act. It was difficult but I think I pulled it off! Also, if you're wondering who Narz is, she's my DnD Druid character! I just didn't want to have to come up with a new character so I used her :)
> 
> I also hope you all liked my reason for why Shuichi is so obsessed with Danganronpa. Again, I tried to go for a valid reason why someone who get so obsessed with a killing game.


	8. What is in our future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, warning right now that the second half of this chapter is dark.... really dark. I try to give you guys a lot of fluff to start with to make up for it, but yeah..... It is a little hopeful at the end, but yeah.... dark.
> 
> We also have a new in a nutshell video! This covers chapter 3-7! It's really funny and I love all the memes as usual! Thank you Blanket Demon, you're awesome!: https://youtu.be/5Jp2piSdf54

Shuichi smiled as he played with Kokichi’s hair. The feel of it and how it bounced still captivated him. Kokichi just laughed as he watched Shuichi play with one strand, try to flatten it and watch it bounce back up again. The taller boy’s eyes sparkled as he did it over and over again, loving how it pingged up.

Kokichi hugged Shuichi tighter, “You are really enjoying that aren’t you. I love that we don’t even have to talk to be comfortable.”

Shuichi watched the strand bounce up again before he stopped and adjusted his legs on the bed, “Yeah.... I do love it when we talk though. It’s calming and it can be as silly or as serious as we want!”

Shuichi then was hit with a stray idea, “Hey, sweetie pie, can I ask you something?”

Kokichi just nodded as he looked up at Shuichi. The taller boy smiled as he kissed the top of his head causing the smaller male to blush.

“What things would you like if we ever did get married?”

The blush on Kokichi’s face went ten shades darker at that, “What! Er.... w-where is this coming f-from? We’ve only known each other for a year and a bit Shushu... We haven’t even dated for a year... we’re close but not yet. Isn’t it too soon to talk about stuff like this?”

Shuichi smiled as he brushed his fingers through Kokichi’s hair some more, “I’m not saying I’m ready to marry you so soon my floof... what I mean is, what sort of things would you like hypothetically. It will be your day. Like, what sort of cake and flowers would you like? Would you want a big fancy ceremony, or a small one? What sort of ring do you want? Whose last name would you take? Keep your own or take mine? Those kinds of things.”

“Yours!” Kokichi sharply stated before he blushed, “I mean…. The name Ouma just makes me think of my father…. So If we were to get married…. I’d want to become a Saihara and leave my old life behind… that’s the only thing I definitely know. Other than that I have nothing.”

Kokichi sighed as he looked down, “To be honest.... I don’t really know how weddings work. I... I never thought about it as I didn’t think I was going to live this long.”

Kokichi balled his fists in Shuichi’s top as he opened his heart, “My.... my earliest memory was when I was three and my father punched me for clinging to his leg after he got home from work. I didn’t understand. I was happy to see him, was he not happy to see me? By the time I was eight I made peace with the fact that I was probably going to die before I became an adult, by then I already had a lot of scars.... So yeah.... I never really thought about weddings as I was too busy trying to make it to the next day to worry about my future.”

Shuichi had been still for some time now. Kokichi watched as he slowly sat up and moved them. Kokichi was now lying on his back against the mattress as Shuichi loomed over him. He then laid down on Kokichi’s chest as he blushed more. The purple head watched as Shuichi lifted one of his arms and pulled the sleeve up, showing his scared arm off. Kokichi wanted to look away, but he stopped when his boyfriend started to kiss every mark on his arm and trace them with the tip of his finger.

Kokichi was still confused as to what was going on, but the feather touches warmed his soul.

“Shushu.. w...what are you doing?”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed more scars before looking into his eyes, “I’m trying to heal you my beloved. I’m healing your scars with warm kisses and love.”

Shuichi traced a few more before he smiled, “They’re like battle scars. I don’t want you to be proud of them, that would be wrong, but they are symbols of your fights and victories.”

Kokichi looked away as he sighed, “No..... You’re wrong. I didn’t fight back so they can’t be. They’re just reminders of my horrible existence.”

Shuichi shook his head as he cupped Kokichi’s face to make him look at him, “No... _you’re _wrong. You may not have fought back, but you didn't give up either. You’re alive right now, drawing breathe as we speak. That takes just as much courage my brave little Lionheart.”

Kokichi watched Shuichi for a second before his tears spilled over again, “How... how do you always make me into a sweet crying mess? How do you always know what to say to make me love you even more than the day before? Just how? I love you so much, Shushu. I really do. I have never cared for anyone this way. Not even myself.”

Shuichi gave Kokichi a tiny kiss on his forehead before he smiled and traced more of his scars, “How? I don’t know. I just say what’s in my heart. And I love you too, Koko. I love you more than life itself. Allow me to make this promise as well..... I promise that I will marry you someday. I don’t know when, but I promise I will, and when I do, I'll take you away from the source of these battle scars. Over time they’ll heal. I know they may never completely fade, but I will spend the rest of my life doing my best to make them nothing but a distant memory. He may have marked your body, but he can never touch the light that is your soul Koko.”

Kokichi’s tears came down more as he pulled Shuichi down into another kiss. It was sweet, just like the boy himself. Shuichi just closed his eyes as he laced his hands in Kokichi’s and pinned them above his head. Kokichi squeaked, but was okay.

Shuichi then pulled back and started to kiss his neck softly, occasionally nipping as well. Kokichi really liked that feeling, the feeling of feather like touches and pure love. It was ticklish but also soft with a hint of electricity. When Shuichi kissed one patch and nipped at it a little Kokichi jolted as it felt better than the others. He liked it but the new feeling also scared him a little. Shuichi caught this and retreated.

“I know you aren’t ready to go much further my darling. Also, don’t worry, I didn’t leave any marks on you. I get the feeling that you never want hickies as they leave bruises... and I don’t want to mark your skin.”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah.... I... I know they are a sign of affection... but even now my brain is telling me danger and to run.”

Shuichi nodded as he kissed Kokichi’s forehead again, “Don’t worry... I always say that you can stop at any time. You are my main concern. I don’t care how I feel as long as you are safe.”

Kokichi smiled as he nodded, “Thank you.... Shushu, I love you so much, but you should enjoy it too...”

Shuichi smiled before rubbing their noses together cutely, “I love you too, my adorable squishy marshmallow! And I do enjoy it! You have the cutest lips! I could kiss you for hours if I could!”

Shuichi then quickly flipped them over and smiled, “I’m pretty heavy, so please use me as a pillow instead."

Kokichi smiled as he held his boyfriend close, curling up a little. Shuichi just laughed softly as he scratched Kokichi’s scalp with his fingers again. Kokichi just hummed as he felt like a cat.

“You are the king of massaging Shushu... I feel like I’m on a cloud.”

Shuichi nodded as he then went back to their conversation before Kokichi got depressed, “So, you might not know what you want for a wedding, but I know what I’ll do after! I’ll buy us a house on the outskirts of the city so we can still get food and clothes easily, but far enough away that neither of our families can find us. I’d work hard everyday so that you feel safe. One of us would make dinner and in the evenings I’d hold you as we watched TV or played video games before we went to sleep in our room and just held each other so the nightmares can’t get us. I’d bring you juice or Panta every morning and just made sure you had no worries!”

Kokichi smiled, “I’d love that. It would be the family home I never got to have.... but we could never afford that Shushu.”

Shuichi’s familiar smirk came onto his face. Kokichi felt a tingle down his spine at the look and smiled as the boy hatched his plan, “Don't worry love. I have a plan to get the money we need.”

Kokichi tilted his head like a confused dog, “How?”

The bluenette grinned, “I'm just going to borrow it from the bank!”

Kokichi sweated, “But then you'll have to pay it back… You’d be in debt Shushu.”

A dark but cheeky smile coated the taller boys lips, “Not if they don't know I borrowed it~”

The smaller boy sighed before he cupped his face. He did his best to look serious but firm, “… Shushu no… you'll go to jail. I don't want you getting hurt in such a dark place. I won't be able to rescue you from there. The real evil people of this world would take you.”

Shuichi looked apathetic for a second before sighing, “You’re right, as usual my amazingly bright prince. I promise then-” He held up his pinkie, “-to never do that. I’ll find another way to do it that doesn’t require breaking the law.”

Shuichi thought to himself for a moment, _'I mean… I do have a lot of money in my savings account. My parents have been putting money in even after they abandoned me. I've been holding off on the merch for a few months now so if I keep saving up I could afford to rent a place probably… Yeah! That could work!'_

Kokichi took Shuichi’s pinkie in his own before he released it and full boy hugged Shuichi like a baby koala, “Thank you, Shushu! You’re an amazing angel!”

Shuichi laughed as he peppered Kokichi’s head in more kissed, “Nope! You’re an angel! I’m just a demon you tamed.”

Kokichi shook his head, “No! Never demon! Only angel!”

The purple head then got an idea, “We could always get some roommates and live all together you know? Split the costs of bills.”

Shuichi eyes went wide, “Roommates? Koko don’t you get scared around new people?”

He nodded, “I do.... but I had a funny dream about living with you and two other people, which happened to look exactly like us. The other me was loud and crass, but was ultimately very sweet and caring. Like me, he’d had a hard life, but he would get mean and stand offish as well as yelling as a defence mechanism, but he didn’t really mean too, it had just become such a part of him that it was difficult to stop himself. The other you was kind of quiet, but was very protective. He could go dark like you, but he also had this soft side and blushed a lot. You enjoyed teasing him but at the end of the day you were like brothers. We all just lived together as one family, supporting each other with our own problems and bringing out the best in each other. It was a wonderful dream and I was sad when I woke up....”

Shuichi smiled at the dream, “Well... maybe you were catching a glimpse into an alternate universe? I’d like to think that dream was true after all if we were happy.”

Kokichi laughed, “It was... minus the time I got kidnapped by a phantom thief version of myself... but somehow I was calm as I had you and those two to give me courage... It was weird... but also so sweet.”

Shuichi smiled as he brushed hair behind Kokichi’s ear. He then looked at the Monokuma clock on his bedside table, “Oh shit! We need to eat something!”

Kokichi moved as Shuichi got up off the bed before turning back and offering is hand, “My lord.”

Kokichi laughed as he took the hand, “I’m hardly a lord.”

The two boys quickly hurried to the kitchen and started to get to work.

“So my beloved squish bean, what would you like to eat?”

Kokichi quickly pinned his hair out of his face with the rainbow hair grips Shuichi had gotten for his birthday before he looked in the freezer and pulled out some fish, “I’m in the mood for grilled mackerel! I’ve been looking up a lot of recipes and I really want to try it! I’m used to cooking my own food, but this is really fun!”

Shuichi nodded in agreement as he watched Kokichi get to work. From the time they’d been dating, Shuichi had noticed just how good a cook Kokichi was. The boy had a natural gift for it. He had been very fortunate to try Kokichi’s one experiment of ‘Black Forest Celestia cake’ and had almost cried... and he didn’t even like sweet things, well other than Kokichi himself.

Kokichi started to prepare the fish, unknowingly humming as he did. Shuichi just put the rice in the cooker before he sat at the dining table and listened. Soon Kokichi was singing and Shuichi instantly recognised the song.

_ _ _Oh! No! No! No!_ _ _

_How could I be so blind? You know,_

_That you’re my whole world_

_I couldn’t bare to watch you go_

_Please show some mercy in your distant tone_

_If you were gone, I’d probably die cold and alone_

_Oh! Jesus!_

_Don’t look at me that way! You see,_

_I’ll change and become the guy you wanted me to be_

_So please show some mercy on this death row seat_

_Begging to overlook this one thing_

The two had previously discussed that this song fit their OC characters and Shuichi couldn’t help but agree. He’d heard Kokichi sing before but he couldn’t help but watch as he also started to dance. Shuichi was in awe as his normally shaking mess of his boyfriend was now dancing with all the grace of Hiyoko Saionji herself. Kokichi’s voice was even and just sounded perfect.

_The perfect crime at the perfect time_

_You know my alibi is tight, it’s no lie_

_But once again I know I couldn’t win_

_You’re not easy to trick, now are you? No! No! No!_

_Starting today, I’ll be tried for all my love crimes_

_How many could there be? I don’t wanna know_

_My closing statements, my tear filled list of regrets_

_You looked at me, finding in your heart_

_That I was guilty_

Shuichi couldn’t help himself as he got up and joined his boyfriend. Kokichi jumped as Shuichi held him but smiled as they started to dance as if that was the plan all along. Kokichi followed Shuichi’s footsteps. This was the perfect way to time the fish grilling. Shuichi twirled Kokichi with ease, the smaller boy laughing as he sung.

_Guilty aren’t I? Of all my love crimes_

_How many could there be? I don’t wanna know_

_With no parole, I’ll be here maybe 10 to life_

_So til I die, I will protect and serve by your side_

_Sure, I’ve been tried for all my love crimes_

_But learned that a judge does it all out of love_

_Held me tightly, you cried so unnaturally_

_Looked up at me but you were smiling_

_I knew instantly…_

_You’re also guilty_

As Kokichi finished, the two boys bowed to each other before hugging and laughing.

“Honey! That was amazing! I’ve never seen you dance like that!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his giddy smile, “I can’t help it! It’s so fun! And thank you for joining me! I loved dancing with you!

Kokichi then turned back to the grill as Shuichi got the rice out of the cooker. They quickly dished the food onto two plates before sitting down opposite each other.

Shuichi smiled as he watched Kokichi eat away, _‘I wonder.... is this what it would be like married to him and living together? Just dancing, singing, having good meals and watching Danganronpa..... did I really just put Danganronpa last! Woah! But.... yeah... That would be nice.’_

He continued to gaze at Kokichi with a faint blush, _‘I know not to move too fast.... but I want to have everything ready. I know exactly how to get the money for that house.... and how to get revenge on his father at the same time! The start of my execution of death!’_

Just before he spiralled, he looked at his boyfriend’s face. The boy was smiling as he happily munched on some of the fish. Shuichi smiled as he picked some fish off his own plate and held it out.

“Open.”

Kokichi looked up and smiled. He quickly leaned forwards and ate the fish being offered to him, “Mmmmm~ This food is so good! It must be because we worked together! The best food is the ones with meaning after all! Even if it’s not perfect, if you put your soul into it it’s the most delicious dish ever!”

Shuichi smiled, “Yeah... I agree with that.”

His heart was brimming with love as he watched Kokichi devour the rest of his plate.

_‘I vow... I will marry you Kokichi Ouma.... I will endeavour to spend my life trying to be the best husband ever to you.’_

* * *

It was raining as Kokichi staggered through the dark streets.

Blood dripped down his now broken arm, dropping onto the floor every few feet.

He did his best to keep walking, even though he was barefoot and freezing to death.

Kokichi winced as he stepped on gravel, doing his best to stay standing, _‘I... I don’t understand.... why did he have to come in my room.... why....’_

Kokichi’s mind wandered back to that event that had caused his current pain. He couldn't stop reliving it over and over. His brain playing it on repeat like a broken record.

_He had been so happy, texting Shuichi and showing him new art, when his father had stormed in. The second he saw the smart phone he had tried to take it._

_“No! This is important me! Please, take everything else I own, but not this!”_

_Jurou had asked why and Kokichi tried to not tell him the truth. The second he guessed a girlfriend had gotten it Kokichi had flinched._

_“You have a girlfriend!... wow.... I didn’t know you were a horndog like your old man!”_

_Kokichi had remained silent and then his father looked at all the art around him. He then said something that made his blood turn cold._

_“Wait..... this art..... It's of you... and a boy…. It’s not a girl you're dating.... You’re in a relationship with a boy! Ha! I should have known with your girly face that you’d be a submissive twink! Oh! Now listen here Koishi! I want you to steal money from him! You gotta make money off him somehow! I can use it to fund my extra activities!”_

_Kokichi did not take kindly to that._

_“No..”_

_“Hm?”_

_“No... I won’t.”_

_Jurou had gone dark then, “Listen here you little shit! I own you! You will do as I say! You will do this! I bet you’re only dating him because he’s making you his bitch anyway! I bet you’re his toy! He uses you for your broken body by saying empty kind words! I bet you enjoy it! You enjoy the sex and the abuse!”_

_Part of Kokichi’s mind snapped then._

_“HE’S NOT FUCKING ABUSIVE! YOU’RE THE ABUSIVE ONE! I WON’T DO ANYTHING TO BETRAY MY SHUSHU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL HIM ABUSIVE! HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! HE DOESN'T USE ME OR DO ANYTHING THAT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE! WE LOVE AND TRUST EACH OTHER! THAT IS SOMETHING YOU CAN NEVER TAKE AWAY! AND MY NAME IS FUCKING KOKICHI, NOT KOISHI!.... NO... I REJECT THAT NAME! I AM KOKO! SHUSHU GAVE ME THAT NAME AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HIM!”_

_Kokichi had meant every single word. He would do anything to protect his precious boyfriend. _

_His father had then grabbed him._

Kokichi skipped over that part. He didn’t want to relive the memory of his arm breaking and being scratched by yet another bottle. The screams he had produced when it happened were already burned into his memory.

_He bit as hard as he could into his father’s arm to get him to release him. He spat the blood out as he dropped him and bolted for the bedroom door. He hated the feeling of causing violence, but he had no choice. _

_He left everything behind. He just ran as fast as he could down the stairs and away from his father. He didn’t need to get anything. Everything that mattered was already at home... His true home. _

_Kokichi stumbled out into the night, his arm hurting and bleeding as he ran away from his father. He knew where he had to go._

Kokichi was doing his best to walk to the only place that mattered. The only place that felt warm. He needed Shuichi. Shuichi was the only thing that made life worth living.

He continued to stagger, falling down a few times and getting covered in dirty rain water. He didn’t care. He had to keep going. He stopped putting pressure on his wound for a second to use the wall to guide him, smearing blood from his injury on it.

He then saw it, Shuichi’s house.

Kokichi limped faster as he reached the door, head-butting it as he didn’t have the strength to raise his one good arm anymore.

The second the door opened Kokichi fell inside. Shuichi face went from one of confusion to horror as he watched his true love fall to the ground, dirt covering his clothes and he was soaked to the bone. He saw the blood and his twisted arm.

For the first time in his life, Shuichi had screamed out of pure fear.

“KOKICHI!”

Shuichi immediately sat Kokichi up. The purple head however just smiled.

“Good..... eve...ning...... Shu..shu.....”

Shuichi had actual tears as Kokichi winced in pain, “I’m.... sorry.......... Please..... help..... I can’t... feel my... arm.”

Shuichi instantly lifted Kokichi up and held him in his arms, “Don’t worry, I got you! You’ll be fine! I promise!”

Shuichi wasn’t even sure of his own words as he ran out into the night in just his pjs and slippers. He didn’t stop, no matter how much his muscles started to ache. The rain was still beating down, but Shuichi just kept moving to get him to the hospital. 

Kokichi smiled up at his saviour, “Shushu..... I’m okay....”

It was more him saying he was going to be okay now Shuichi was here, but his boyfriend was panicking.

“NO YOU AREN’T! KOKO! I CAN’T..... THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! HOW THE FUCK COULD A FATHER DO THIS TO HIS OWN CHILD! HE ISN’T EVEN HUMAN!”

Kokichi knew Shuichi was yelling, but his ears were starting to ring and he couldn’t make out the words. It was like he was underwater. He felt dizzy and his eyes started to close. 

Shuichi saw his face and cried more. Kokichi was losing his grip on consciousness and he was scared out of his mind, “Hold on! Stay awake! I’m almost there! I’m getting you to the hospital Koko! You’re going to be okay! I promise you!”

Kokichi only heard the words ‘stay awake’, so he did his best to fight off the drowsiness that was trying to take hold. He wondered if it was the blood loss, he had lost a lot at this point. He tried to put pressure back on it as best he could.

Shuichi ran to the hospital doors and took in a deep breath as he entered.

“SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP!”

Immediately a nurse ran over and started calling out medical jargon. Shuichi would have understood had he not been so distracted. He watched as Kokichi was lifted off him and taken away, quickly put into a gurney that disappeared down some corridors. One of the doctors told Shuichi to wait. Shuichi nodded in a daze, currently in a state of shock as his adrenaline wore off.

It was only then that he felt his phone vibrate. He took out the device and saw it was his uncle. He quickly answered.

“Hello?”

“Where did you go?! I heard screaming and then you vanished!?”

Shuichi was having a little trouble controlling his emotions thanks to having no one to ground him.

“I WAS TAKING MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND TO THE HOSPITAL YOU CUNT! HE HAD A BROKEN ARM! HE WAS BLEEDING OUT TOO!”

Shuichi had done it. He’d finally admitted to his uncle he was in a relationship with a boy. His uncle was silent for a moment before he sighed.

“So you are gay.... I’m disappointed.”

Shuichi was seeing red now, **“THAT’S WHAT YOU TOOK FROM THAT! NO, ‘I HOPE HE’S OKAY?’ OR 'I'M SORRY FOR YELLING!'... NO! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT IF I’M A FAG OR NOT.... WELL GUESS WHAT UNCLE! I AM! I’M IN LOVE WITH HIM AND SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DON’T LET HIM STAY AT OUR HOUSE WHILE HE IS RECOVERING I WILL HURT YOU! I DON’T CARE IF WE ARE FAMILY OR ABOUT YOUR VIEWS! HE IS STAYING IN MY ROOM BECAUSE IT IS THE ONLY HOME HE HAS!”**

Shuichi just hung up the phone then before running after where his boyfriend went. He needed him. If he didn’t find him he didn’t know what he might do. He didn’t care that security was yelling after him, he just wanted his angel. He needed to make sure he was okay.

* * *

It took many hours, but Kokichi was soon awake and sitting up in his hospital bed. Shuichi held onto his good hand, refusing to let go.

Kokichi smiled, “I knew you’d save me. Yours was the only place I could think of to go for help..... I couldn’t take what my father said about you.... I had to stand my ground.... It hurt, but...”

Shuichi put a finger to his lips, swaying a little as he refused to sleep until he was sure Kokichi was safe, “Shhhh.... don’t relive the pain.... just focus on healing my Lionheart.”

Kokichi smiled as he kissed the finger on his lips. Shuichi smiled as he held him so softly.

Shuichi still had fire in his eyes though, the demon in him was thirsting for blood, “I'm talking with your parents.”

“I don't want you getting hurt like me.” Kokichi stated as he held Shuichi’s hand tighter.

Shuichi’s eyes went pure black as he gripped back, _‘I won't… they will.’_

Kokichi could see the look in his eyes and just held Shuichi’s hand tighter, “Please. They'll hurt you. I don’t want you getting scars too.”

The demonic bluenette looked at the angel holding him and took a few deep breaths. He had made up his mind then. Seeing Kokichi in such a state was the last straw.

“.... We're running away together.”

Kokichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “But… what about-”

“I'll take care of you my love. I'll take care of everything. No one will ever hurt you again. No one. I will fight God himself to protect you.” Shuichi said as he stood up and kissed Kokichi on the lips.

Kokichi was still for a second before he nodded, “... Okay…”

Shuichi sat back down as he took Kokichi’s hand in both of his own, “I promise… I will do anything for you my darling. You have my soul and I'll do anything to see you happy and flourish.”

Kokichi knew he meant every single word.

* * *

The day Kokichi was discharged, Shuichi turned into his own private nurse. The whole walk back to Shuichi’s house, the boy was supporting his arm, making sure they walked slowly.

As soon as he unlocked the door Riyo was standing there. Shuichi started him down.

“He is not leaving.”

Riyo glared, “And what if I say no?”

Shuichi lifted his pen up, “... You don’t get a choice.”

Riyo looked at Kokichi. The small boy looked scared, but he cleared his throat.

“I.... I know you hate me Mr Saihara.... but please..... It will only be for a few days.... Then I’ll go home and face my father.”

He then felt strong arms around him as Shuichi held him, “I won’t let you go back.... if he can do this I’m not giving him the chance to actually kill you.”

Riyo sighed, “.... a few days.... I will allow that..... but know this.... I will never accept you and my nephew’s relationship.”

Kokichi nodded as Shuichi glared. The purple head then walked again and Shuichi was back to focusing on him and helping him walk.

Once they reached Shuichi’s room, the bluenette helped him into the bed.

“You can sleep here. I’ll take your sleeping bag on the floor. I don’t want to crush your healing arm by sharing a bed. You're also in more need of it so you get the more comfortable of the two options.”

Kokichi looked down, his voice devoid of emotion and his eyes dim. All previous light in them was gone. 

“.... I am so sorry .”

Confusion covered Shuichi’s face as Kokichi continued to talk in monotone, “If we hadn’t fallen in love... this never would have happened... I caused you nothing but pain...”

Shuichi froze and dropped the sleeping bag before hugging Kokichi, “Don’t you ever say that! Don’t apologise for our feelings we have for each other! I love you Kokichi! I hate that this happened but I wouldn’t throw away my feelings even if it meant I had the chance to make this never happen! You fucking deserve love, Kokichi!”

Shuichi pulled back and saw Kokichi’s face was still dark. Shuichi gritted his teeth as he thought of the only way to bring his Kokichi back.

“If my words don’t show you, then I’ll use my actions!”

Before Kokichi knew it, Shuichi slammed their lips together and pulled their bodies together as close as he could. He pushed every emotion he had into that kiss. He would make Kokichi understand that he was loved and that his feelings were pure. Nothing was going to drive him away. If he had to be heated to do that, he would do so!

The lights in Kokichi's eyes slowly came back to life and soon he was kissing Shuichi back with every emotion he had too. He was apologising as much as he could with that kiss. Shuichi made the kiss even deeper as he rubbed Kokichi’s good arm while his other hand went to his waist. Kokichi put his uncast hand in Shuichi’s hair and balled it into a fist when Shuichi hand that had been on his arm, brushed a particular part of his neck. Shuichi couldn’t stop the tiny groan that escaped him as he pushed Kokichi gently onto the bed. Kokichi whined as Shuichi squeezed his hip. He had never had such a heated kiss before and he knew why.

Shuichi had been so scared that he had nearly lost him. That he really had died.

Kokichi couldn’t stop the one tear that rolled down his face. Shuichi wanted him to see that he did love him, that this was no joke. That he meant as much to Shuichi as Shuichi did to him.

They had been together for way over a year, and only now did he truly grasp what it meant to truly love someone and them love you back with all their heart.

Shuchi finally pulled back and gasped.

“Ha... hah.... Well?.... Hah.... Ha.... Did I.... Ha..... show you?”

Kokichi was gasping too as he looked up at Shuichi. He had hearts all around his vision as his very soul felt how much Shuichi cared for him.

“Hah... ha... ye.... yes..... I’m.... hah... sor.... sorry.... I said...... That.... ha...”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Kokichi again, this time gentle and sweet. It only lasted for a second before he pulled away.

“It’s okay...... I’m glad you..... understand now.”

Kokichi nodded as he just held Shuichi close.

He didn’t ever want to lose this. He wanted Shuichi to always be here.

He was more than ready to run away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things, first of all there will be no chapter next week as I am at a con! I'm going for three days and I'll be cosplaying Pregame Shuichi (mine to be specific as I love him) and In game Kokichi and I'm super excited! I'll post pictures on my Tumblr! 
> 
> Second, Karakvs, did you see the reference to our role plays! I hope you liked it! (Please go check out their pregame fanfiction called 'catharsis' it's very good!)
> 
> Ah, before I forget, the song used is the English version of Love Trial which can be found here: https://youtu.be/68wFpO8oeM4
> 
> Please look at the Oumasai aninatic if you get a chance! It's perfect for them!


	9. Wedding bells are ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the week off, but I'm back now! I really hope you all like this chapter! The title should clue you in on what's going to happen.

Shuichi was finding the floor very uncomfortable so he was sleeping very lightly each night, not that he minded. He was far more concerned about Kokichi. He promised him the bed as it was more comfy and he was sticking to that.

That was, until Kokichi had another nightmare.

He knew Kokichi talked a lot in his sleep, so he was soon picking up when he was having a good dream or a bad dream. However, this time he knew something was wrong as the boy was screaming in his sleep.

“Please! Don’t take....... Shushu away!” Kokichi yelled as he hyperventilated.

Shuichi jumped off the floor and shook his boyfriend awake, “Koko! I’m here!”

Kokichi’s eyes shot open as he squeezed Shuichi’s hand. He breathed ruggedly before he grabbed Shuichi’s torso and held him close.

“Please.... I don’t want you to go....”

Shuichi rubbed his back as he climbed into the bed, “I’m not going anywhere my sweet bean. I’m right here. No one is taking you or me away.”

Kokichi nodded as he held Shuichi close, “I just.... I want that dream to stop.... it’s always the same one and it keeps coming back again and again. People are always pulling you away.... I can’t take it! What if it happens! What if we are separated! Shushu.... I don’t want to be alone again....”

Shuichi stroked his head as he calmed his shaking boyfriend. He hated how Kokichi's anxiety got him when he was most vulnerable. He started to hum to help him drift off once again. Kokichi listened and smiled warmly as his boyfriend rubbed his back and soothed his racing mind. Kokichi was soon asleep once more, holding Shuichi close with his good arm. Shuichi sighed as one thing went through his mind.

_‘I know it’s probably far too early... but I have only one option if my uncle really won’t let him stay. I want to do it, and Koko can say no if he doesn’t think it’s a good idea. I just have to save him the only way I can think of...’_

Shuichi picked up his phone as he looked up different rings.

* * *

Shuichi was practically a hellhound at school. Whenever someone who bullied Kokichi even got close, Shuichi would hold Kokichi to his chest and glare until they backed off. Kaito had managed to get one hit on Kokichi’s still broken arm, and Shuichi had had to hold himself back from actually killing him. He did however give him a bloody nose as a warning. 

Kokichi looked Shuichi in the eyes after Kaito had ran away, holding his nose, "Shushu, it's not okay he did that, but I'm fine. If you weren't here I know it would be worse. Please don't hurt people even if you think they deserve it."

Shuichi hated that was true but sighed as he just helped Kokichi to his next class. 

It was lucky that the arm that was broken wasn't his writing hand, but Shuichi still wrote extra notes to help him. 

At lunch, Shuichi now just made bento boxes for them both so they wouldn't have to deal with other students as they sat in their own private corner of the roof. Shuichi would feed Kokichi and just hold him. He also brought his own mini first aid kit to check the dressings on Kokichi’s cuts. Shuichi really was doing his absolute best for his boyfriend. 

"You okay now my prince?" Shuichi asked after readjusting his uniform for him.

The purple head nodded, "Yeah. Thank you Shushu."

The two shared a sweet kiss before Shuichi held him close again. Kokichi rested his head on Shuichi’s chest and just closed his eyes. He had been stressed as even now people were still throwing harsh words at him.

Shuichi scratched his lovers head and let him rest, as he did, he checked his bank balance from his phone. He smiled as he did some maths.

_'I almost have enough to carry out my operation….. I just need to talk to one person now. What am I saying? That monster isn't a person. I will get revenge for you my sweet angel… he won't see it coming!'_

Shuichi held the drool in as he just held Kokichi close, getting lost in his warmth instead.

* * *

“Shuichi... Ouma needs to go home now. It’s been weeks.”

Shuichi growled as he flipped his uncle off, “No! That is not his home! A home is safe and warm! That place you want to send him back to is not! You’re giving him a death sentence! I know this isn’t his ‘home’ either, but it is far more than that place ever will be!”

Riyo looked mad, “Don’t take that tone with me! Legally his family can come take him at any time! You do not have the power to keep him away forever... Look, I don’t want him to die, but we can’t just hide him… I may not like him, but I don’t want him to die either okay? Shuichi, you have to make peace with the fact you can’t protect him forever.”

Shuichi smiled, “.... You won’t have to worry much longer.... I will save him.”

The older man raised a brow as Shuichi grabbed his coat, “I won’t say anything more.... you won’t stop me...”

Shuichi left the house and walked towards the city. He’d been looking at rings on his phone for a few nights now while Kokichi slept on him so he knew where to go, what size, and what cut he wanted. He was then going to get all the paperwork he needed. He didn’t care if they were young, they would both be eighteen this year, they were in their final year of high school, he needed to get this done if he wanted to save Kokichi. They were going to run away in style!

Shuichi then smiled cruelly as he dialled Kokichi’s father. The phone rang for a while, but soon he was hearing the voice of the man he was going to destroy.

“Hello?”

Shuichi sneered, “Yes, hello. By any chance is this Jurou Ouma?”

“... Who wants to know...”

God Shuichi just wanted to punch his face, “Someone important.... someone who knows about your son and what you did to him.”

The phone was silent for a second before the man laughed, “So.... you’re the boyfriend... I never expected you to call.... so what do you want? Money? An apology? Because I’m not giving you that... In fact, I want my son returned to me before I have you arrested...”

Shuichi smiled, “You don’t get to order me around... After all, if you do, I'll just have you arrested... after all, I am taking care of your son and I have him as evidence for all your abuse to him.... He just has to show one police officer his scars and you’re going down.”

Jurou laughed once more, “I broke his mind... he’s too scared to defy me!”

“Ha.... He was.... but now I believe in him... I will give him the courage... unless you want to hear me out~ I have a proposition after all~”

Jurou went quiet, “... Are you blackmailing me...”

Shuichi just smiled like a maniac, “Upupupu... You finally get it.... I know about _everything_~.... You spend money on drugs, you hire prostitutes. You dodge your taxes and get benefits from the government which is meant to be used to support Kokichi.... but you use it to buy booze which you then hurt him with.... I could have a field day telling the police all of this with Kokichi as my evidence........ but that wouldn’t be fun... I want you to suffer, which is why I want you to start transferring a set amount into a bank account every week from now on. You are going to pay me the benefits Kokichi should have gotten a long time ago. I know they stop soon as he will legally be an adult on his eighteenth birthday... but you owe him that money. So Jurou Ouma..... you will do as I say or I will turn you in. This way is far more fun... Oh, and if you ever hurt him again... Well.... I’m being nice now so you can just imagine what I have in store for you when I’m mad~ I know where you live after all...”

Jurou was silent before he growled, “You mother fucker.... If I ever find out who you are, I will kill you! That boy is mine!”

Shuichi scoffed, “No.... He is his own person. No human is property. I will text you the account details soon... miss any payment and I will end you.... I know how to make it look like an accident... Upupupu.... Bwhahahaha!”

Shuichi then hung up the phone as he reached the jewellery store. Shuichi’s heart calmed as he thought about how Kokichi’s face would look when he got down on one knee. He knew he was going to wait until Kokichi was healed, but he still wanted the ring beforehand.

He knew that a purple gem was perfect for his perfect gem of a possible husband to be.

* * *

It took a month and a half, but soon Kokichi was back to full health. His arm cast was off and his arm was pretty much as good as new. He still had pain if he moved it too much, but he was careful to not damage it further. He hoped he hadn’t done permanent muscle damage, but Shuichi chased those thoughts away as best he could.

Kokichi danced a little around Shuichi’s room as he tried to ignore the fact he’d have to go home soon. Shuichi smiled at him as he did, doing his best not to bring the rough topic up.

“Shushu! Look! I can dance again!” The small boy proclaimed.

Shuichi smiled, “That’s great honey bun, but please don’t stress your arm out to much... do it nice and slow.”

Kokichi nodded as he simply moved his feet only as he hummed. He then stopped as he looked at his boyfriend, tears trying to form. He had to be brave and face the topic head on. Shuichi would help him when it got too much.

“Shushu..... what am I going to do.... I don’t want to go back.... I want to stay here, but your Uncle won’t let me. I want to just run away but we don’t have money. What if my father jumps us at school! What if Momota-kun breaks my arm again! He kept saying it was nice to see me like that and that I should always have a broken arm...”

Kokichi hugged Shuichi as he begged to stay with him, “We could run away together! You said we were going to anyway. I could just sell my blood if we needed. I could set up art commissions or bake stuff. I just don’t want to go back. Please! Shushu… I want to be free.”

Shuichi lightly chuckled as he stood up. He held Kokichi’s hands as he smiled.

“My honest and sweet prince.... I already have a plan..... It is up to you though if you want to agree. It might be a bit fast for you after all. I will never force you to agree to this as that is not how relationships work. Now, I just have one last question for you.”

Kokichi watched as Shuichi got down on one knee and pulled a box out from his pocket. Kokichi gasped as Shuichi opened it to show a silver ring with a purple gem in the shape of a tear.

“Ouma Kokichi.... will you please do me the greatest honor and please be my husband? I know we've only been together for a little over a year to a year and a half, but I can't wait any longer. You're an ethereal being, so I want to ask if you really are okay marrying human scum like me?”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi, his eyes wide as he spoke so softly, “Ethereal being! Shushu, I'm just happy you want to marry me! I know we talked about it but I never knew you were really this serious!”

He couldn’t stop his heart beating. He wasn’t even sure if this was real. Was he dreaming?

Shuichi was still on one knee as he lifted a hand up to stroke Kokichi’s cheek, “Well, I promise, I'm going to take you away from all the lowly beings that dare harm a God such as you and make sure you're always happy and healthy and warm and-”

Shuichi paused as he saw Kokichi was really crying. He had both his hands over his mouth as he processed that this really was happening. Shuichi was being serious.

The bluenette however started to panic he’d said something wrong, “Ah! Are you okay my love!?”

The smaller male shook his head as he closed his eyes. His voice was wavering due to his emotional state and was a little muffled, but he soldiered on, “I'm just really so so happy! Shushu… I love you so much! You have no idea how happy I am right now! I'll try my best to be the best husband!”

Shuichi clutched his chest as his heart bombed in his ears. Kokichi meanwhile fell to the floor and hugged Shuichi with all his might.

“Yes, a million times yes! I will marry you Shushu! I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I can!”

“That isn't possible…” Shuichi said as he started to tear up.

Kokichi pulled away and tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

Tears fell down Shuichi’s face as he put his hands on his fiance's shoulders, “You already make me as happy as I can ever be.”

Kokichi smiled as his tears came down his face once more. The two embraced tightly as they smiled. They were looking forward to a bright future.

Kokichi pulled back and lifted up his right hand. Shuichi couldn’t help but giggle, “Sweetie... an engagement ring goes on the other hand...”

The smaller male blushed as he quickly lifted up the correct hand. Shuichi effortlessly slipped the ring on and smiled. Kokichi just gazed at the beautiful gem on his finger. He was amazed at how beautiful it looked. He had so many questions as how Shuichi was able to afford this, but right now he wanted to live in the moment and just enjoy how light he felt. The two shared a kiss, basking in that single moment and not worrying about the future.

* * *

Shuichi went to the bank and got out all the money Jurou had given him. He also checked the balance of his savings account that his parents had been adding to for years. He had already taken a lot out for his other surprise for Kokichi, but for now he needed this to pay for the trip on the train to the chapel to get married.

Kokichi looked scared the whole time as they got their tickets and then sat in the train carriage, “Shushu.... are we old enough to do this? Is this legal?”

Shuichi sighed as he made sure they still had all their luggage, “To be honest.... I’m not too sure... but hey, we’re both seventeen, eighteen relatively soon. I know we do need parent approval... but... That isn’t going to happen. That’s why we’re doing this on the down low. I believe eloping is the word. I already have a marriage licence and even if this isn’t legal, it is to us and that’s what’s important. I’m sorry it couldn’t be grander but in the future we can always renew our vows and do it properly.”

Kokichi smiled as he just hugged Shuichi’s arm, “Okay..... I love you, Shushu... Even if this isn’t legal, it will be in my eyes like you said. I know I hate doing illegal things, but... I really do love you. I want to be safe with you and never be with my old family again.”

He smiled as he kissed Shuichi, “I can’t wait to change my name.... Koko Saihara... That’s who I want to be.”

Shuichi melted at the sound of that, “You... you really are changing your name to that?”

Kokichi nodded, “Kokichi Ouma just has so much bad history... I want to be a new person who can be happy and proud of who they are.”

The taller male just held Kokichi to his chest, “I can't believe I have such good luck as to have someone as beautiful as you love me.”

“Shushu… you're the beautiful one…” Kokichi stated as he stroked his head.

Shuichi just rested his chin on Kokichi’s, “Not as beautiful as you, that is a fact!”

Kokichi just closed his eyes as he listened to Shuichi’s heart, “Warm and fluffy feelings...”

“Me too… warm fluffy feelings.” Shuichi mumbled as he looked out the window, watching the city get further and further away.

* * *

They arrived at the chapel. It was far from the city and had a nice view of the woodlands behind it. Kokichi took deep breaths as reality started to sink in. This was really happening. He was going to get married.

_‘How do weddings even work!? I wrote vows, but what else do I do?! Ahhhh! What do I even wear!?’_

Shuichi seemed just as nervous as he tried to keep calm, _‘You can do this! Who cares if this isn’t completely legal! You never were one for the rules anyway! Just make sure Kokichi is happy!’_

The two went inside and were quickly seen to. The chapel had done private ceremonies before and Shuichi quickly paid. The two boys were then sent to different rooms to get dressed.

Kokichi looked at the outfits and panicked again, _‘What do I wear?! I’m a boy, but I’m also in a gay relationship... Do I wear a dress? I mean.... I would be the ‘girl’ of the relationship right? But all of the dresses show off your arms, even the ones with lace sleeves you can see through... No, Shushu doesn’t care about my scars! I can show them to him! But.... No, you can do this Kokichi... just put the dress on....’_

Kokichi quickly got changed into the dress and shook. He really did look like a girl. This is what Shuichi would want wasn’t it?

Kokichi picked up some flowers and started to head where he would meet Shuichi.

Shuichi meanwhile got changed into a black suit with a purple vest. He smiled at himself in the mirror before winking. As he went to go meet Kokichi, he saw someone in a white dress.

_‘Is someone else also getting married here today? That’s strange I thought I paid fo-..... Oh no.... He didn’t think that did he?’_

Shuichi walked over and confirmed it was Kokichi. He sighed as he placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, “Koko, what are you wearing?”

Kokichi raised his flowers to his face to cover his blush, “I'm the girl in this relationship right? I have to wear the dress....”

Shuichi had a little trouble with his emotions then, “What! No! That's wrong! We're both the boy! That’s the point to a gay relationship!”

A look of dread went across Kokichi’s face as he gazed at Shuichi, “Then… why am I in a dress?”

Now Shuichi was panicking that he was about to make his husband to be cry at their wedding. Shuichi closed his eyes before an idea hit him, “… wait here my sunshine! I know what to do!”

Shuichi took off back down the hall and slammed the dressing room door closed behind him. Kokichi stood their very confused as to what Shuichi was doing. The wedding was meant to start soon and he didn’t want Shuichi to get charged more.

A good twenty minutes later, Shuichi finally returned.

Kokichi gasped when he saw what looked like a black gothic ball gown with blue roses. Lace sleeves covered Shuichi’s arms and Kokichi was even more surprised at the sight of Shuichi with makeup on. He had black lipstick as well as eyeliner and mascara. He had put dark blue eyeshadow on to complete the look. He had even tied one of the roses in his hair. He looked like an evil queen ready to step on anyone who got in his way. As Shuichi approached Kokichi, he smirked.

Kokichi was taken aback, “WHY ARE YOU NOW IN A DRESS?! I’M SO CONFUSED?!”

Shuichi laughed as he cupped Kokichi’s face, “Because it’s our special day and I don’t want you to be alone in this. We’re hardly normal, so I thought if you could look beautiful even in a dress, I could try too! It must have taken you a lot of courage to put that on and I can’t imagine how embarrassed you felt when I said you didn’t have to. I didn’t want you to panic anymore so I thought I’d try and make you laugh! We can be embarrassed together! I JUST WANT MY MAN TO BE HAPPY!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh at Shuichi’s reasoning. It was just a kind idea from a kind and eccentric boy. Kokichi couldn’t wait to marry him.

Shuichi and Kokichi laced hands as they entered the chapel area and walked down the aisle together.

* * *

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Kokichi. Or was that Koko now? He wasn’t sure, but either way he was very happy.

Kokichi kissed Shuichi with everything he had. This was the start of a new chapter of his life.

When Shuichi pulled back he giggled and wiped the black lipstick off his husband’s lips.

Kokichi didn’t have much time to register what was happening as Shuichi picked him up and carried him out in bridal style. Shuichi was laughing as he twirled, holding the boy in his arms. The two just smiles and kissed as Shuichi carried them both to the hotel he’d booked and where they’d already dropped their luggage off at.

That was when more fear set in for Kokichi now. He was married.... he was now technically on his honeymoon. However he was still not ready to show that side of himself to Shuichi. He loved him, but he still wasn’t comfortable in his own skin. How could he show Shuichi he loved him in an intimate way if he couldn’t even bare to let anyone see his body? Kokichi decided he should just get it over with, you had to do this on a honeymoon after all.

When they arrived in their room and Shuichi had carried them over the threshold, Kokichi lifted his shaking hands and started trying to undo his dress. He didn’t want Shuichi to hate him. Shuichi saw him and simply smiled as he took his hands in his own.

“Koko, my beautiful shining sun, you don’t need to do that.... forcing yourself is not what I want.”

Kokichi looked up at him and shook more, “But... that’s what couples do.... when they’re married they sleep with each other to consummate the marriage... Don’t I have to do that too?”

Shuichi shook his head, “You aren’t ready.... that is the most important thing. I already said we aren’t normal. I will **never **pressure you. For our honeymoon we are going to sing and dance and watch the first episode of season fifty two of Danganronpa!”

Kokichi eyes went wide as a smile coated his lips, “That starts today?!”

Shuichi nodded, “Yep! I knew you’d be distracted with the wedding so I hid it from you. Oh and that reminds me! I have your gift!”

Shuichi quickly went over to the corner of the room and grabbed something wrapped in pink paper, “I saw this and thought of you.”

Kokichi quickly unwrapped it and found he was holding a to human size Usami magic stick.... and it lit up.

Kokichi gasped, “IS THIS THE SPECIAL EDITION USAMI MAGIC STICK! IS THIS REALLY ONE OF THE ONLY ONE HUNDRED PRINT RUN ORIGINALS THAT YOU COULD ONLY GET THROUGH LUCK DRAW!”

The bluenette nodded, “That’s right! I had to get it for you. I was so happy when I found it in a shop window! I checked, it had the certificate of authenticity too!”

Kokichi smiled as he waved the stick, “THIS IS AMAZING! THANK YOU SHUSHU!”

Shuichi smiled as he patted his head, “See, a honeymoon can still be amazing like this!”

He then stood from the bed and held his hand out, “But now I have something more important to do. Koko Saihara, would you give me the greatest pleasure and have your first dance with me as husband and husband? I found the perfect song which reminds me of our relationship, and I’d love to dance to it with you.”

Kokichi stood up and nodded, taking Shuichi’s hand, “Yes, you may Shuichi Saihara, my perfect husband.”

Shuichi quickly got the song up on his phone and beamed as he slow danced with his husband. He did his best to sing along with the lyrics as he did.

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry_

_With words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why_

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me, yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

Kokichi couldn’t help but agree with Shuichi as he sung. The song was perfect for them. The raw emotions just seemed to resonate with his heart. If their OC characters had Love Trial as their theme, this song was there’s.

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_It came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me_

_(Ah...) Tower over me_

_(Ah...)_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

Kokichi just cried again as he danced with Shuichi. In this moment he was whole. He was a broken person and so was Shuichi, but Shuichi’s arms always towered over him and made him feel safe. It gave him life.

Kokichi kissed Shuichi again and smiled, “That.... was perfect.... I see why it fits us.... It’s sad, but also hopeful. I love it... and I love you.”

Shuichi smiled as he wiped Kokichi’s lips clean of make up again, “Yeah... now I’m going to go take this makeup off before you become the blackened, upupupu.”

As Shuichi hurried to the bathroom, Kokichi sat on the bed and sighed. He really did love Shuichi. He gazed at his silver wedding ring as he smiled to himself. He wished he could be intimate with Shuichi, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to do something else if he could though.

Shuichi returned a few minutes later with his face now clean. He smiled at Kokichi who made grabby hands at him. Shuichi jumped on top of him and gave him more kisses. Kokichi pushed him away once he got an idea.

“Hey, Shushu.... I know I’m not ready to be intimate... but maybe I can give you a massage? It’s cute and innocent but you’ll still feel nice and relaxed.”

Shuichi smiled warmly, “Okay, but I get to give you one after~”

He booped Kokichi’s nose and giggled a little. Kokichi just smiled as he held him close. He blushed a little but knew he could handle a massage. He beamed brightly.

“Okay! Massages and then season fifty two!”

Shuichi cheered, “Hell yeah!”

Shuichi quickly laid down on his stomach as Kokichi started to massage his back.

* * *

Kokichi eyes sparkled as he watched the new characters interact. Narz was now the ultimate survivor while the ultimate roleplayer still had their old talent. His eye was drawn to one character, Rantaro Amami, the ultimate adventurer.

Shuichi drooled a little as he massaged Kokichi, "I like him! That green hair! Amazing!"

Kokichi nodded as his muscles relaxed even more, "He looks a little like a hipster, but I like him! He has an edge, but he seems really sweet!"

"I also like the ultimate cosplayer, Shirogane Tsumugi! She says she's plain, but I do love her character! The references! True otaku!" Shuichi stated as he hugged Kokichi close before going back to rubbing his spine.

Both boys smiled as Monokuma appeared, but this time he had five cubs.

Shuichi eyes sparkled, "Look at them! He has kids now! Look how small they are!"

Kokichi was about to agree, but then they started talking, ".... They seem a little crass…. I really don't like the blue one. I do like the green one."

The bluenette kept his eyes glued to the TV as he spoke, "He hasn't spoken yet."

".... Exactly." Kokichi stated with a tiny smile.

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh, "That's adorable."

The two continued to watch the episode. Kokichi was sad Narz had lost all her development, but he was still happy she was there. Kokichi leaned up when Shuichi was finished and hugged him close as they watched the rest of the episode. 

This really was the best honeymoon to him.

* * *

On the train back home, Kokichi felt a little down. He was married, yet he was about to head back into the city that meant so many painful memories to him. Shuichi just smiled as he said he didn’t need to worry as he had one more gift. Kokichi held his luggage and his magic stick close as he leaned on Shuichi. The bluenette just grinned and loved Kokichi’s confused face when they got off at a different stop to the one they’d set off from.

Shuichi just held Kokichi’s hand as they continued to walk in an unfamiliar but peaceful part of the city outskirts. He smiled as they reached one house. Shuichi opened the gate and Kokichi started to panic.

“Shushu! That’s trespassing!”

Shuichi beamed as he pulled out a key and opened the door, “It isn’t trespassing when it’s your own house!”

Kokichi’s brain stopped again, “.... What?”

Shuichi smiled as he took Kokichi’s hand and lead him inside, “This is our house Koko. This is my final gift to you, a safe and happy home where you can be free.”

Kokichi wanted to cry but was keeping it in, “But... how! This is so expensive!”

Shuichi smiled, “The rent is actually pretty cheap. I already signed the forms so don’t worry. I had lots of money in my savings account and knew this was what I needed to spend it on.”

Kokichi hugged Shuichi as looked around, “But, what about school?!”

Shuichi scoffed, “Fuck school! We were never happy there! I already got a job in an office that didn’t require any qualifications. But I know how you are so I even called the exam boards so we can still take our tests if you want with others who can't get to their schools! We’re set though lionheart! Life is safe for you now!”

Shuichi took one of Kokichi’s hands and put his own key in his palm, “You can look for work too if you want. I know you love to draw so I thought you could try and do commissions, but it is up to you. My uncle and parents are still going to pay money into my account too. It may be tight for a while, but once we get into the swing of things we can get more furniture. I’ve already made arrangements to get all of our stuff moved here when my uncle is on his next business trip. We can arrange it however you like it! I want you to be happy in your home.”

Kokichi couldn’t stop looking at Shuichi as he held him close, “.... This is real right? I’m not just in a coma right now.... I’m not still in the hospital. This is really reality?”

Shuichi nodded and kissed him sweetly, “This is reality my king. I promised you a future where you were happy right? Well, I made that future a reality. It wasn’t easy but I worked as hard as I could to do it. Is it how you imagined it?”

Kokichi shook his head, “No.”

Shuichi looked pained before Kokichi kissed him with fiery passion. Shuichi groaned as Kokichi kicked the door closed and pinned him to the wall.

“It’s even better. Shushu.... I love you so much! I promise to take care of this house as best I can! I’ll be the best husband ever to you! I don’t care if life is hard for a while, anything is better than what I had before! Thank you! I never knew that one encounter in the nurse's office would change my life for the better! I will never ever leave you! I vow that!”

Before Shuichi could reply, Kokichi assaulted his lips again. Shuichi just smiled as he picked him up and moved themselves to the sofa he’d set up.

Kokichi was looking forward to this new chapter of his life with high hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with this chapter. I know its probably not as realistic as some of my other chapters, but I still wanted to do it so these boys can be happy. Also Shuichi in a gothic dress is awesome! The important thing is Kokichi now has a home he can call his!


	10. New beginnings and old headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, I completely lost track of time today. 
> 
> Only warning I have is for Shushu's brain as he has a few inappropriate thoughts.... basically he's a teenager. Shushu also does kick someone in the crotch because they're an asshole and trying to take Koko. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Shuichi yawned as he walked back home from his new office job. He never knew how much sitting at a desk could kill you and drain you of energy. He wasn’t even being as active as he used to be at school when it came to walking to different classes, yet this was worse. It was just so slow. He just looked forward to the end of the day where he could be comforted. 

He sighed as he cracked his neck, _‘I’m still happy me and my fuzzy marshmallow passed all our exams, but it’s still killing me.... I can’t even skip or I’ll get fired. No, don’t think that way, you’re working hard to keep a roof over yours and his head. He’s also working hard doing art and keeping the house clean! You’ve both come so far! You’ll be fine once you see him and get your hugs!’_

The bluenette smiled as he thought about his husbands cooking. Often when Kokichi got stressed, he’d calm down by baking or cooking something. He was soothing his own nerves by distracting himself and doing something practical. It worked wonders especially after the first week at the house and unpacking all of their stuff.

He also loved how determined Kokichi was with trying to help pay the bills. The smaller of boys was still trying to get a job, but anxiety was making it very difficult so, when he could, he would take on a few art commissions and use the money to go to the heating and electricity bills.

Shuichi finally arrived back at the house and quickly took his shoes off. He smelled something good and figured his husband was cooking dinner again. He quickly entered the kitchen and saw Kokichi in a little purple apron working away and chopping vegetables. His hair was tied back and he had his hair grips in his hair once more so no strands were in his eyes.

Shuichi just stopped as he looked at his husband, he couldn’t help himself as a stray dirty thought entered his head. It was times like this that he both hated and loved his hormones.

He imagined Kokichi dressed in nothing but the apron and smiling at him, “Welcome home Shushu! What would you like first? Dinner? A bath? Or maybe-” Shuichi gulped as in his mind Kokichi started to lift the apron up, “you'd like me? I'm all yours and you can do whatever you want~ Shushu~”

Shuichi was blushing hard, but he wasn’t too far gone yet. He quickly slapped his cheeks and his mind got out of the gutter, _‘Stupid hormones.... I get that I’m still a teenager, but would my brain please stop it! Stop imagining your husband like that!’_

Kokichi thought he heard a noise and quickly turned. A bright smile covered his face as he put the knife down and ran over to Shuichi, “Welcome home Shushu! I hope you had a good day!”

Shuichi smiled sweetly as he hugged Kokichi with all his might, lifting him up and twirling him a few times, “I did. I’m a little stiff, but in good health!”

The two boys continued to laugh as Shuichi stopped twirling. Kokichi smiled as Shuichi held him before he gave him a quick kiss and retreated, “I don’t want to spoil your appetite, but I made some cookies! I did my best to make them Monokuma shaped! You may have one now if you like?”

Shuichi wasn’t really a fan of sweets, but he still took one. He smiled as he took a bite, “..... These are great as always honey!”

Kokichi smiled, “Thank you! I wanted to make some after my nap earlier. Don’t worry, I didn’t have the recurring nightmare this time. I had a wonderful dream.”

Shuichi smiled as he ate the rest of the cookie, “Abwf whaf?”

The smaller male laughed, “I guess you said ‘about what’ just now.... Well, it was similar to the last one but there were three other copies of us this time! One was an idol me and his manager was you! They were far more like our OC’s in terms of personalities. In fact, all of them were. Another pair was just like our OC characters but more.... I think modern is the best word to describe them. No killing game. They were really sweet, but very flirty. But that's not a bad thing. And the last pair was the only pair around our age, but the Kokichi had this red mark on his forehead and the Shuichi had this moon choker. They were flirty, but they also were really private about more intimate stuff. They were all really sweet and kind to me. They were a little scared of you as you were so different to the other yous... but they warmed up to you. We just played games and they kept covering my ears when they talked.... whatever they said made the moon choker you and the red dot me blush and yell. It was really sweet. I made cookies for them all and when they ate them that was when I woke up.”

Shuichi smiled as he finished his cookie, “Sounds like a wonderful dream. I’d rather you kept having that dream then the nightmare. I wonder, all these dreams you have where we have friends, they’re always copies of us.... it really is like some strange AU thing.”

Kokichi laughed, “Yeah……... I guess, it’s because the only person who’s ever been there for me is you and myself. I guess my brain can’t make anyone else so it goes with copies... Still it was nice.”

A timer then went off and Kokichi quickly looked at the oven and smiled before quickly putting his oven glove on and pulling out a lasagne, “Ah, perfect! I thought I’d go exotic today and try a complicated dish. I’ll serve this with the vegetables after its cooled!”

Kokichi then linked his arm with Shuichi, “Come on, the new episode is about to start!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile as Kokichi pulled them to the sofa and turn on the new episode.

* * *

“That is the truth of this case.... do you have anything to say?” Rantaro said as he pointed to the latest culprit.

Shuichi ate some more of his food that Kokichi had dished up during the ad break as the execution started. Shuichi couldn’t help but blush as the pink liquid dyed the whole area. Kokichi just stroked Shuichi’s free hand to keep him grounded while he finished his food. He didn't want him to choke after all. 

The episode ended with Rantaro pointing at Monokuma and telling him he will stop him. The ultimate cosplayer, Tsumugi, nodded next to him, vowing that she would help him. Monokuma just laughed and said the killing game would never end and that he hopes they are this determined in the final chapter. Both Kokichi and Shuichi laughed at the joke only the audience would get.

“He really does love doing that! Monokuma is just perfect!” Shuichi yelled.

Kokichi just grinned, “Monomi is still better! I really hope they bring her back... she’s way better than the kubs.”

Shuichi laughed as he hugged his boyfriend, “I know you don’t like them.... but they might only be a one-time thing. Team Danganronpa does like to experiment.”

Kokichi did his signature Chiaki pout, “Yeah... but they make me feel like you did at the end of the first trial.”

Shuichi tensed up as he growled, “Grrrr... I’m so mad at the Ultimate role-player for killing Narz! All that potential gone to waste! Season fifty one is now ruined because of it!”

Kokichi smiled as he soothed his husbands rage, “She’s still alive in our hearts.”

Shuichi started to drool but was still mad, “I know but! I spent all that money on merch! And the Ultimate survivor is normally really important to the next seasons story! It’s an insult to her fans! And it was such a bad way to go! She’s covered in plants and they set her on fire. The execution gave us some closure though! Putting them in a D&D styled board and Monokuma rolling a loaded dice that kept making her fumble and hurt herself before finally being killed when her own armour crushed her. But still! It was horrible! And none of the characters that are still alive remember Narz except Rantaro as he was the only one that did her free time events!”

Kokichi saw how mad his other half was getting and quickly moved his plate to sit on his lap. He tilted his head up so he was looking at only him.

“I’m sad too. But remember, if it’s VR she’s still alive. If not, well she did sign up for it, and she died in a programme she loved. I would never sign up, but others do. And hey, at least she didn’t kill anyone, she died trying to uncover the mastermind like the brilliant protagonist she was. Now please come back to me Shushu.”

Kokichi placed a kiss on Shuichi’s lips and quickly made it deeper, pinning him to the sofa with his arms. Shuichi came back quickly and turned the TV off as he stood up, holding Kokichi up as he walked to their bedroom. The new double bed was finally comfy enough for the two to sleep side by side. Shuichi carefully put his lover down on it and leaned back. Kokichi quickly made grabby hands though and asked for more kisses. Shuichi couldn’t say no and quickly pinned him to the bed as they made out.

After a while Shuichi pulled away and looked at Kokichi seriously, “Koko... what do you want to do now.”

It was a serious question as he never wanted to push him too far. He set the pace of how physical they were. If he wanted to go further he would, if he wanted to stop he would, if he wanted to continue he would. He just always made sure he had consent. Yes Shuichi could be horny, but he did his best to push his hormones away and focus on Kokichi only. He could control his libido, he wasn’t some mindless animal after all.

Kokichi just smiled as he lifted his arms around Shuichi’s neck and blushed a little, “I want more hugs and a massage if I’m allowed one. They’re the most I can still handle at the moment.”

Shuichi nodded as Kokichi flipped so his chest was on the bed. Shuichi quickly got to work massaging all the tension out of Kokichi’s back, kissing a few scars on his back through his clothes to comfort him. Soon the smaller boy was asleep. Shuichi smiled as he put their duvet over him and quickly got changed into his pjs before he joined him.

Kokichi immediately grabbed him in his sleep and smiled, “.... love..... Shushu..... Zzzzzzzz.”

Shuichi just smiled as he kissed the top of his head, “Pleasant dreams my angelic prince.”

* * *

Shuichi was looking at what times his train would arrive to take him home one day, when he was ambushed. Shuichi knew they were there, and moved off the platform and acted if he’d gone to the wrong station to throw them off. He then went to a more secluded area and waited for them. In no time at all the group of three acted as if Shuichi was caught in their trap.

“Well well well, looks like we found him!” One of the men called.

“Jurou will be very happy we found the fag who has his son.”

Shuichi knew then that these were friends of Kokichi’s father. The man was still paying money like he had ordered him too, but he knew for a fact that Jurou was still trying to get his son back. Shuichi wouldn’t let that happen though.

Shuichi turned and acted shocked, “Huh... oh no. Please... Don’t hurt me.”

They all fell for the bait, “Ha, not so tough now you can’t hide behind a phone. Your type is all mouth! You are all dick suckers after all.”

Shuichi did his best to not roll his eyes, “So... do you want money? I can give you money?”

One man, who appeared to be pulling out a knife, just smiled, “Oh no... we do want to know where you live though so we can take some property you took back. You see... the twink your fucking belongs to someone else, and he really wants him back.”

Shuichi just smiled sweetly, “Oh, you must mean my sweet angel. Oh I haven’t done anything like that to him. I want him to make the first move. It will be so hot when he’s ready and wants to be intimate for the first time. I can’t wait to show him my soul through a pure act of love.”

Shuichi drooled a little for extra effect to weird the men out. The quietest man spoke next, “Huh? Wait, you ain’t fucked him? Then why did you take him?”

Shuichi smiled, “I didn’t take him. I offered him a chance at freedom and he took it. I would never do something so empty as ‘Fucking’ him. No, my sunshine only deserves pure love. I merely gave him an offer with no strings and he took it. If he said no, I would have understood and still tried to find a way to free him. I can’t wait to get home and see his joy filled face.”

The men laughed, “Wow... you gay people are a weird bunch, and it’s so sweet you think you’re getting out of this alive.”

Shuichi just smiled as he reached for his favourite pen, “First of all, I'm bi as I'd totally let Kirigiri-san step on me. Second…. Oh but I am. You’re looking for Kokichi Ouma right?”

The men looked confused, “Was it Kokichi?”

“I think so... he might have said Koishi? But that’s close enough.” 

Shuichi smiled again, “Unfortunately I do not live with an Ouma.” He then lifted up his left hand and showed them his wedding ring, “I live with Koko Saihara. So you have the wrong person.”

“You married him!” One of the men shouted.

Shuichi blushed, “Yes, and it was beautiful! He was an angel in human form! I have never been so happy in my whole life!”

The man with the knife got closer, “Well, we’re still taking him back! Now take us to where you live and we might not break your bones.”

Shuichi just smiled as he held a hand to his mouth, “...Upupu.... Upupupupu.... I won’t be doing that... I instead will be performing my own execution.”

Shuichi then launched forwards, and used his pen that still had its cap on, to hit one of the men’s pressure points on his neck. He instantly fell to the floor, drooling uncontrollably, leaving the two others standing and shocked. Shuichi turned and smiled.

“Oh my... you are all weaklings, aren't you?”

That struck a nerve with the other two, and they came at Shuichi with raised fists. Shuichi just dodged before hitting one in the back of the neck. The other he grabbed the arm of before kicking him in the balls.

All three were down. One passed out, one still dribbling due to his pressure point being hit, and one cradling his hurt area. Shuichi just smiled as he looked at them all before turning to the one one that could still hear him. 

“Awe, you weren’t much of a fight. Oh well. But this is your only warning. If any of you try and get up, next time the pen will go through his neck, I won’t just knock your friend out, I’ll break his bones too and for you.... Hmmmm.”

Shuichi got very close as that kind chilling smile stayed on his face, “I’ll kidnap you~ I’ll torture you with my little pen here and have you beg for mercy... but I won’t end it. I’ll break your mind by pulling every hair from your body... starting from where I just kicked... I won’t let you sleep and only when you’re begging for death will I grant you your wish. A painful despair induced execution!”

Shuichi then looked at the time on his phone, “Now if you’ll excuse me, you’ve made me late home. If you breathe a word of this to him I will know. You never saw me as I didn’t leave any scars on you. No physical evidence. You tried but I am no longer in this city. Got it?”

The still conscious man nodded, “Loud and clear! We never saw you! Please don't hurt us!”

Shuichi smiled before walking away, “Have a good evening gentlemen!”

As Shuichi headed to the next train stop he got a text from Kokichi.

**Koko <3:** Are you okay? It’s getting late and I haven’t heard anything from you... You aren’t in danger are you @_@ You haven’t been kidnapped right o_O I didn’t annoy you right? Sorry, I think my anxiety is going off.... Just, are you safe? Did the office keep you back?

Shuichi just smiled as he texted back.

**Shushu:** I’m okay ^w^ Sorry for worrying you my little floof <3 I’m just getting a surprise for you! Don’t let that anxiety get you down! Show it who's boss! (ง'̀-'́)ง 

**Koko <3:** Thank you Shushu ^///^ I feel better now. Sorry I got so clingy.

**Shushu:** It’s okay. I know how worried you get. I’ll be on the next train. Wait for me ^ 3^

* * *

Shuichi had a cake from the bakery Kokichi liked when he entered the house. Kokichi smiled as he closed the door and walked into the living room.

“Welcome home! I hope work was okay today!”

Shuichi nodded as he held up the cake, “It was a little annoying, that’s why I got cake for us!”

Kokichi smiled and then quickly pulled Shuichi to the computer where his art tablet was set up, “While you were at work I drew this! Don’t worry, I took breaks so I wouldn’t hurt my back or legs from being sat down and hunched over all day!”

Shuichi smiled as he looked at the art of his and his husband’s OC characters. Kokichi’s character was crying as Shuichi’s held him. He was saying that he was telling the truth about his feelings while Shuichi’s said he knew and that he wasn’t lying about his. Shuichi couldn’t help but marvel at how amazing Kokichi’s art had gotten over almost two years they’d known each other for.

“It’s beautiful sweet pea. You’re amazing.”

Kokichi smiled, “Thank you! I thought it was too angsty.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No, it’s perfect. Your liar telling the truth for once and my oblivious detective knowing.”

Kokichi gave Shuichi one deep kiss before he skipped to the kitchen, “I’m frying tempura tonight! I hope you like it!”

Shuichi smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table and watched Kokichi get to work. He just wanted to watch him after the trip back home. He didn’t want to lose Kokichi ever.

_‘I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a pure angel…. I won't allow myself to taint him or let his father take him back. I just want him to stay this happy forever.’_

Kokichi then yelped as the tempura fry batter splashed up as he accidentally dropped one of the shrimp. When Kokichi turned round Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat. The white cream batter looked very inappropriate all of a sudden because of how it had splashed. His heart started to pound as his brain went to the gutter.

Kokichi just sighed, “Oh... that’s a lot of it and it got everywhere... my face is covered... I gotta wash this before it dries, hang on Shushu.”

Shuichi felt warmth trying to travel down so he did the only thing he could think of. He raised his fist and quickly punched himself in the face to snap out of it.

Kokichi saw Shuichi do it and panicked, “SHUSHU!”

“I'm good, had to be done!” Shuichi stated as the pain took over. All warmth he’d had before was gone as he face stung. It fucking hurt, but he was just glad that his plan had worked.

Kokichi quickly splashed his face as he got an ice pack from the freeze and wrapping it in a tea towel before placing it on Shuichi’s face, “W-why though? You have never hit yourself before!”

Shuichi was thankful the towel covered his blush, “It, um... helps me keep my mind from wandering. You know how obsessive I can get… I felt like a rant was about to start.”

Kokichi’s face softened a little as he sat on the chair next to Shuichi and held his hand, “Oh… but I can help you with that Shushu, so please, don't hurt yourself anymore okay. I'd hate it if you really hurt yourself and I couldn't help you. I can ground you calmly.”

“Don't be sad my sweet pea, I won't do it again.” Shuichi stated as he gripped Kokichi’s hand and lifted the ice pack off his face for a second.

Kokichi blushed as he held his hand up, “Pinkie promise?”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Kokichi’s cheek, “Yeah, pinkie promise my beautiful rose.”

Shuichi then looked at the time, “Oh, the season finale starts soon! Let me help you finish dinner and get the popcorn ready!”

Kokichi smiled as he also got the cake ready, “Yeah I can’t wait! Amami-kun and Shirogane-san had just teamed up to investigate the cruise ship hadn’t they! I hope they can escape and defeat the mastermind. There are seven of them this time! That’s amazing!”

The two quickly finished frying the tempura and sat in front of the TV to watch the final episode of season fifty two.

They were both happy Rantaro and Tsumugi were chosen for the next season.

Shuichi then screamed when they saw a teaser for season fifty three saying for the first time ever everyone could participate. They showed a picture of a robot called K1-B0 who was going to be an audience proxy.

“WE FINALLY GET TO PARTICIPATE! THANK YOU TEAM DANGANRONPA FOR THIS LOVELY GIFT!”

Kokichi was jumping as he pulled his phone out, “I’m downloading the app now! If you’re one of the first one hundred you get an exclusive, to scale, stand of one of the characters from any of the previous seasons! That's what the teaser said right?!”

Shuichi quickly pulled out his phone, “YEAH! I NEED A KIRIGIRI ONE!”

Kokichi started to tap his feet excitedly, “Oooh, It’s being slow probably because so many people are downloading, but if I get in I’ll ask for a Kirigri-san stand for you!”

Shuichi smiled, “In that case, if I get a prize I’ll ask for Komaeda-kun as you love him. You can’t change my mind.”

Kokichi pouted but he sighed as he knew Shuichi wasn’t going to budge. Both of their phones finished downloading at the same time and they screamed when they saw they were numbers one hundred and fifty seven and one hundred and seventy three.

Shuichi fell to the floor, “SO FUCKING CLOSE! FUCK!”

Kokichi sighed, “We tried... but hey we still get to see what we’ll be able to do! Looks like it’s polls. We get given a set number of options and the most votes wins. Wow! We get to make a small contribution to Danganronpa!

Shuichi nodded as he looked at the app, “I can’t wait! We finally get to be in it! Season fifty three here we come! Only five months till it airs! Wow! Yes!”

Shuichi then leapt on Kokichi, “I’m so happy! Can I get lots of kisses tonight! Please!”

Kokichi just laughed as his husband’s metaphorical dog tail wagged. He really did love physical affection and he wasn’t going to deny him kisses and hugs tonight. 

“Of course! Lots of hugs and kisses!”

Shuichi smiled as he hugged him close, “Yay! I love you Koko! I’m so happy! We’ll finally be in the show but we won’t be separated! This is a dream come true!”

Kokichi just smiled as he kissed Shuichi’s cheek, _‘I hope you’re this happy when I’m finally ready to be physical too.... I’m almost there Shushu.... Soon I’ll be ready and comfortable with my own body and be able to show you my soul. Please be this happy then too. I’m sorry I’m still keeping you waiting, but soon... I promise.’_

Shuichi picked Kokichi up in bridal style and smiled, “Hugs and kisses now?”

Kokichi just giggled, “Yes Shushu.... come on you.”

Shuichi kissed Kokichi sweetly as they went to their bedroom.

* * *

Shuichi smiled as he sorted out breakfast. Kokichi was still only half awake, but he was already getting started on his next art commission. He did his best to draw K1-B0 from the few references he had.

Shuichi then looked at the date on the calendar, “Hey, sweetie, do you know what day it is today?”

Kokichi, still very tired, looked up, “Hm? Is today special? Sorry if I forgot!”

Shuichi came over and gave Kokichi a small kiss, “Koko, my sweet prince, today is our sixth month anniversary of marriage. That day when we ran away from our lives and made a new better one.”

Shuichi had a stray thought of his uncle calling him to come home but Shuichi refusing as he couldn’t accept Kokichi. He was eighteen now so he could do what he wanted and since he couldn’t tolerate his husband he didn’t need him in his life. He had thanked him for raising him but he didn’t need him anymore.

Kokichi smiled warmly as he held Shuichi’s hands, bringing him back to the present, “It is.... thank you so much for helping me all those months ago. You saved me. Every day since has been perfect. We’ve had our fights, but we know that we still love each other. Thank you.... Thank you for everything that you do.”

Shuichi eyes glowed before he grinned, “I have the day off! How about this evening we go out! We can go to a nice restaurant and just have some nice food. It won’t be as good as yours, but I’d love to have a romantic dinner out. A real husband and husband date!”

Kokichi sweated, “What about money. The rent is due soon as well as the water bill.”

Shuichi smiled, “I’ve been doing extra shifts and saving up don’t worry.... And I know that you’ve also been doing more commissions recently. Were you lying when you said you forgot~”

Kokichi shook his head, “Oh no, I’ve just been trying to pull my own weight more! I’m still not doing well getting a job, so I thought I could build up a portfolio or something and try to apply to some art jobs! Maybe do character design for a game company! I get more drawings done to fill my folder, and I get money doing it as it’s a commission! Win win!”

Shuichi smiled, “Whatever you want to do, I will support you and offer any guidance I can. But let’s focus on today for now. Do you want to go someplace fancy or casual?”

Kokichi thought for a moment and smiled, “I want to go someplace fancy, just once! A romantic candlelight dinner where we wear our most fancy clothes.... wait, do I have anything smart?”

Shuichi laughed, “Your suit I got you for job interviews might work. But you can wear that checkered tie you got!”

“Only if you wear your Monokuma one!” Kokichi cheered out.

The bluentte nodded, “Of course my supreme leader!”

The two then smelt that the eggs Shuichi was cooking were starting to burn, so they quickly went back to what they were doing beforehand, both excited for the evening.

* * *

The two boys took the train to the city before they found this cute traditional restaurant. Kokichi loved sitting on the tatami mats and just was gushing at how regal it all was. 

When the green twin plated waitress came over, Kokichi pointed to one of the dishes, "Can I have this Shushu?" 

Shuichi just laughed, "You can have whatever you want, it's your night bright spark."

The waitress smiled, "Awwww, that's adorable."

Kokichi just blushed as he pointed to the spicy chilli udon, "Ah, miss, may I order this? If it's not too much trouble? Or… Wait.. Yeah the udon… the soba looks nice though. But yeah, the udon. Sorry I'm rambling. J-just the udon, please and thank you!"

The girl nodded, "Of course! In fact, since you asked so nicely I'll bring you some soba too, on the house!" 

She then looked looked at Shuichi's tie, "And I see you are a man of taste, the new season was good wasn't it."

Shuichi ears pricked up as he smiled, "Yes! It was really good! Amami-kun is really great!" 

The girl smiled, "Oh yeah, and Tsumugi-chan! I really really love her! I can't wait for the new season! Did you get the app fast enough?" 

Kokichi shook his head, "We were close though, still I'm hyped!" 

She smiled, "Oh, you like it too! You really are a good couple!" 

Shuichi managed to keep his drool in and nodded, "Yeah, we even have OC characters! Ah, sorry, I get excited about this subject." 

"Oh I do too! I designed an Ultimate aikido master! She's sort of a mix of Oogami-chan and Koizumi-chan. Oogami-chan's strength but Koizumi-chan's sort of view on boys. I wanted to make her quirky in case Team Danganronpa ever picks me." The girl stated. 

Shuichi smiled, "Oh, you applied? Ah good luck."

The girl smiled, "Thanks, I probably won't, but who knows. At least I can use K1-B0 even if I don't."

"Chabashira! Get back to work!" The cook yelled. 

The waitress jumped, "Ah! Sorry!" 

Shuichi smiled, "Good luck with the rest of your shift!" 

The girl ran off and quickly brought back their food. The boys thanked her and started to dig in. Shuichi kept feeding Kokichi too when he was sure no one was looking. Yes he was fine being open about his love for Kokichi, but people could still be judgemental, so he was very careful.

Kokichi then had vanilla ice cream in matcha tea with mini mochi pieces, mochi jelly and adzuki bean paste for dessert and he was in love. He made a few notes on his phone to try and remind himself to remake it at some point. Shuichi meanwhile went for steamed adzuki bean buns as his dessert as they weren’t too sweet.

At the end of the meal Shuichi had an idea, "Hey, do you think we can get some sake to share?" 

Kokichi jumped and sweated, "Err….. Shushu… the legal drinking age is twenty. We're only eighteen. We could drink in some other countries, but in Japan we can't." 

Shuichi then remembered how much Kokichi’s father drank and simply apologised with a guilty look, “Sorry... I just... I thought it would be nice as this is a romantic meal and all.”

Kokichi just smiled, “I know you had no ill intent Shushu. You wanted to be romantic, however I don’t want you getting in trouble. When we’re both legally old enough I would like to drink some with you, but only a little. I never want us to be fully drunk you know?”

Shuichi nodded with a serious look, “I more than understand. Fuck…. I'm still sorry.”

The taller boy then smiled as he did his best to change the subject, “You look so handsome all dressed in a suit with your hair in a ponytail. The perfect man for me.”

Kokichi just blushed, “Oh come on Shushu, you look more handsome with your hair brushed back like that. You look like a movie star.”

Shuichi had a warm smile as he paid the bill. Kokichi put some money down too after he pouted at Shuichi to let him pay for their drinks at least.

As the two left the restaurant, life decided to throw another curve ball at them.

“Koishi! There you are! I almost didn’t recognise you with you all dressed up!”

Both Shuichi and Kokichi froze as they turned to see Jurou Ouma.

The man growled as he got close to the two boys, “I’ve been looking everywhere for months to find you and your fag of a boyfriend.”

Kokichi quickly grabbed Shuichi’s hand as he hid behind him, shaking a little. Shuichi held him tightly as he raised his left hand, “Not boyfriend... I’m his husband.”

Jurou looked before he laughed, “That marriage is null and void. You didn’t get guardian permission as you were underage. Besides, I will never accept you as my son in law.”

Shuichi just smiled, “You... are not a guardian or a parent. The dirt I walk on has more class than you. Dog shit has more class.”

Jurou got mad then and grabbed Shuichi by his collar, lifting him up. Kokichi jumped as normally Shuichi would have avoided that, “SHUSHU!”

Jurou grinned like he had won, “Listen here, I want all my money back and my property!”

Shuichi was neutral for a second before he smiled, “I would take a look around first if I were you~”

Jurou did it to humour him, and saw that many people were staring at them. The waitress from inside even had her phone at the ready to call the police to help the nice couple out.

Shuichi smiled darkly, “Please... unhand me before I scream for help.”

Kokichi’s father growled as he placed Shuichi back down on the ground. He glared at them both, “Mark my words... I’ll get revenge on you both.”

Kokichi shook but glared as best he could, trying to be brave and not let his father win. Shuichi just smiled, “Goodnight to you.” Before quickly turning with Kokichi and leaving. He gave the waitress a quick nod before they passed the shop window. She just waved back.

As soon as they couldn’t see Jurou anymore, Shuichi picked Kokichi up and started to run. He didn’t care, he needed to get Kokichi home. They’d go to the further train stop just to be safe.

* * *

The second they were home, Shuichi ran to the bathroom and started to get the settings ready for Kokichi to destress. Kokichi went to the washroom to get his clothes in the wash, not because they were dirty, but to wash the bad memories away.

Meanwhile, Shuichi went to his room and went into his private closet to pull out a small box. Inside was a small gun which he picked up after Jurou's friends had ambushed him. His thoughts were in chaos.

_‘What do I do? Should I kill him? I want that more than anything. Actually, I want him to suffer, but sometimes just killing them is the better option so they can’t hurt you anymore. The problem is, if I kill him Koko will hate me. He doesn’t want his father to die, he just wants him arrested. I want to take him to the police right now, but I don’t know who I can trust. He’ll probably walk because I did take his son away. I don’t know what to do!’_

Shuichi then heard footsteps so he quickly put the gun back and turned around.

“Shushu?” Kokichi called out.

Shuichi made sure the closest was closed before he answered, “Yes my beloved? I'm in here sweetums.”

Kokichi was shaking as he entered the room just in his underwear, “Shushu…. I...”

Open arms greeted him as he looked at Shuichi, “Come on snuggle bunny, no one is here to hurt you.”

The smaller male started to sniff as he walked to hug his husband, “Thank you for being here for me… I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything when he grabbed you.”

Shuichi carefully wiped the tears away as he stroked his back, tracing his scars to try and sooth him, “Hey, I'm here. I know you're scared but I'm okay. You're okay. You have no reason to thank me… I love you and I would do anything for you…. _Anything. _You were so brave. You didn’t run, you stood your ground and you didn’t let go of my hand no matter how scared you were. I am so proud of my lionheart.”

Kokichi just wrapped his arms around his significant other more, humming softly at the content feeling he had, “I love you too. Can… can you give me a massage today after our bath? They always calm me down.”

“Of course. Anything for you. I’ll give you warm hugs, wash your back and hair, anything you want at all.”

Kokichi smiled and gave Shuichi a small kiss on the cheek before he left to get a towel and finish getting undressed.

As he walked he smiled to himself, _‘This week... I promise that this week I will show my love to Shushu physically. I can do it. He means the world to me and I am ready to finally give him a special part of me. I will show him how much he means to me. Sex isn’t disgusting or wrong. It is beautiful when it’s two people that love each other as it means something. I’m not my father that only did it for pleasure, I’m going to do it so Shushu feels loved and happy. I can do this. If I can show him my scars like this, I can do anything!’_

Shuichi soon followed after Kokichi so he could treat him like a prince and unwind together.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the house, Jurou Ouma was listening to his property’s conversation with his pathetic excuse of a husband.

He smiled cruelly, _‘That bug I placed on that bastard when I grabbed him worked like a charm. Checkmate bitch! So.... you like death games, then let me give you the best death game ever. Danganronpa season fifty three sign-ups are closing soon. I’m Koishi’s legal guardian and now I know where you live. What would you do if I signed him up? I’ll have the two things you love the most destroy each other. You think you hurt me... HA! I shall show you pain. I’ll break you and then you’ll finally be out of my life!’_

Jurou held up Kokichi’s first ever art of his OC which had his design and description of his personality.

_‘They will eat this up. Goodbye Koishi, enjoy your last days of freedom while you still have them.’_

The evil man walked away, quickly filling out the sign-up sheet as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my pregame Tenko. Also, things are about to get dark.... you have been warned!
> 
> Also, Koko's dream is a roleplay I do with my beta reader! It's really fun! I had to do a little shout out


	11. The dream becomes reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I love this title! It has so many meanings! What dream could it mean? 
> 
> Only warning is there is some talk about intimacy and a small make out scene. Nothing too graphic but I thought as usual I would mention.

A few days after Jurou had found them, Kokichi still hadn’t fully managed to calm down enough. He was still shaking as he walked around the house. Shuichi knew he’d been extra stressed just from the sheer amount of food Kokichi was making that he was having to freeze in the freezer so it wouldn’t go off too fast. There were Monokuma and Monomi cookies, Kirigiri noodle cupcakes, Hope's Peak crest brownies and lots of other baked goods. He also cooked healthy foods but that couldn’t really be put in the freezer.

He also noticed Kokichi was burying himself in art projects. He was drawing, but he could tell they lacked their normal grace, the lines were more brick like due to him pressing his tablet pen so hard. He was worried he was actually going to break it.

Shuichi carefully put a hand on his shoulder, “Sweet pea.... come with me.”

Kokichi quickly dropped his tablet pen as Shuichi sat him down on a mat in the living room, “I have some time before work so I want you to do some breathing and stretching exercises with me. Cross your legs like so and close your eyes.”

Kokichi did what he was instructed to do and the two boys now sat opposite each other. Shuichi kept his voice low and calm. The boy was still full of tension, but Shuichi wanted to help ease it if only a bit.

“Now, we’re going to breathe in for three seconds, hold it for two, and then breathe out for five. Ten second cycles. While we do this, I want you to clear your mind of everything. Just listen to the ocean waves. Let it wash over you and soothe you. All your problems will melt away.”

Kokichi was confused but soon he heard the sound of waves coming from the TV. Shuichi quickly put the TV controller down as he kept calm, “Okay.... we’re now going to breathe in. Follow me as best you can… and in.”

The two boys started to do the calming breaths together. Shuichi staying calm and instructing Kokichi when to hold and release his breath. Soon they were in a rhythm and Shuichi opened one eye to see that Kokichi’s whole posture had now relaxed. His shoulders were down and his legs weren’t shaking. His hands rested calmly on his knees. Shuichi then talked him through some simple stretches to help calm his muscles more. They both lifted their arms and slowly put their hands together as they brought them down. When they breathed in they moved their hands apart and up, holding them there before bringing them together and bringing them down straight. Shuichi didn’t really know if he was doing it right, but in no time at all Kokichi was completely calm.

Shuichi kept the ambient noise playing as he carefully stood Kokichi up, “You feel better now?”

Kokichi nodded, “Much. I think I needed that.”

Shuichi nodded, “At the office, one of my co-workers said they did yoga and it helped them with stress. I looked it up and thought some of the breathing exercises would help you. I thought I’d do it with you too. There are other kinds of meditation things you can do. It doesn’t help everyone but I thought we should at least give it a go. I know you draw and bake to help, but this time that wasn’t working and I’m running out of room in our freezer for your delicious works. Your art tablet was also taking some damage and I know you’d be upset if you broke it.”

Kokichi laughed a little, “Yeah….. I was really stressing. You could take some to work if you want, share it with your office? My cooking I mean.”

Shuichi laughed, “Well, I normally like saving them just for us, but I don’t want them to go bad.... or us to eat too much.”

The purple head nodded, “Yes! Sweets are good, but we also need a balanced diet to really stay strong!”

Kokichi then looked at the clock, “Ah, work! You have to get going!”

Shuichi chuckled, “Okay, I will. Hey, you can keep doing the exercises okay? I want you to be relaxed after all.”

Kokichi nodded, “I will. The sound of the sea, it’s nice. Hey, could we go to the ocean someday? I’d love to swim with you. I’ve never really been to a beach before. I’d love to feel the sand between my toes. Oh, we could even take a moonlit walk along the beach!”

The bluenette bowed, “Of course darling! We’ll go on my next day off! The weather is quite comfortable. I know you won’t want trunks, but we’ll get you a swimsuit like Sonia-san’s. It will cover your whole body.”

Kokichi smiled, “If it’s just you and me…. I wouldn’t mind just wearing swimming trunks.”

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Kokichi’s cheek, “Don’t push yourself. We’ll get both so if you get uncomfortable or brave you can change.”

Shuichi then quickly slipped his shoes on and left the house. Kokichi ran to the window and waved, catching the kiss Shuichi blew at him before going back to the calming breathing from before. As he did so he smiled as one thought entered his head.

_‘Tonight.... tonight is the night I try to be physical with Shushu. I will finally show him my soul. If I panic I can do this breathing or stop altogether. Shushu is here for me, and I want to finally show him the rest of my very being. I want to see his too.’_

Kokichi then cleared his mind as he started to stretch like Shuichi had just showed him, imagining him next to him and helping him out just like he had before.

* * *

When Shuichi got home, Kokichi had dinner already to go. He even had some candles, but he hadn’t lit them yet as he wanted Shuichi to help him in case he tripped and set the house on fire. The two boys sat across from each other as they dug into their pasta.

Shuichi grinned up at Kokichi, “Hey, in just a little over a week the new season will be starting sweetie. Season fifty three here we come!”

“Oh yeah! Have they released who is participating yet?” Kokichi asked with a head tilt.

Shuichi sighed, “Not yet my sunshine, but I’m still looking forward to be playing as K1-B0!”

“You have always wanted to participate and now you can in a safe way! I’m so happy for you Shushu!” Kokichi stated as he twirled his fork to pick up more of the spaghetti. As he did, he couldn’t contain his blush. His anticipation for what he was going to ask was getting the better of him.

The taller male saw him and looked serious for a moment, “..... Is something wrong my dear?”

Kokichi lifted his head as Shuichi continued, “Not that I’m not enjoying it, but what brought on the candle light dinner? You’re blushing a lot, and I’m worried you’re ashamed that something happened while I was at work. You can trust me Koko. Whatever happened you can tell me.”

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi. He gulped down his fear as he started to get to his main question of the evening. He wouldn’t let anxiety or anticipation hold him back. He wanted to keep moving forward and break out of his shackles of fear. He wanted to be stronger and do something filled with pure love. He wanted Shuichi to be happy.

“I... I have something planned for tonight.... hugh.... I... er...”

Now Shuichi was definitely interested. He still hadn’t figured out what as he didn’t really think Koko was ready yet, but he still smiled warmly, “You can do it sweetie. Deep breaths and don’t force yourself. Tell me when you are ready.”

Shuichi started to drink some of his tea as he waited, still giving Kokichi his attention.

Kokichi summed up all his courage and finally broke the shackles holding him down. He was going to say it and nothing would stop him. He was going to use all the courage and bravery Shuichi had given him over all their time together. He had two years stored in him after all.

“Shuichi Saihara, my perfect husband, my soulmate who has been the light of my life for so long. You mean the absolute world to me and I want to do something for everything you’ve done for me. Shushu, would you please be intimate with me tonight?”

Shuichi had been in the middle of taking a sip of tea when Kokichi had finally gotten it out. The taller male started to choke as the liquid went down the wrong pipe in his throat. Kokichi immediately ran to his side and patted his back, “Shushu!”

Shuichi put a finger up as he tried to control his current coughing fit. Kokichi rubbed his back as he slowly got his body sorted.

“Koko..... I’m fine, but are you serious?”

The small male nodded as he held Shuichi’s hands in his own, “I am. We’ve known each other for so long. I trust you Shushu, I trust you with my whole heart and every fibre of my being. I’ve had this fear that I won’t live up to your expectations or that I'll do something wrong. My biggest fear though is my body, it's broken after all. How can I show someone I love them if I can’t even love myself..... But I said to myself over and over again that I’m not broken. I am my own person, and these scars may be painful, but they don’t make up who I am. You taught me that Shushu. It took a while to get it but I finally understand. They are a part of me, but that’s it. They don’t make up everything I am. I am so much more than that. I am a human person, and in time I will heal. This time we’ve had together in this house has shown me how hopeful a life can be. I have finally defeated my despair. It hurt, but I kept fighting. Even when I thought I gave up a part of me wanted to keep going. You found that part of my soul and helped it reach its full potential Shushu. You did that from the second I met you.”

Kokichi finally stood up and looked Shuichi directly in the eye, “I am ready. I want to do something beautiful with you. Not because society says we must, but because I want to. I love you unconditionally Shushu, and I want to bare the entirety of my soul to you. If you aren’t ready I understand. You waited for me, and I would wait decades for you as well. I just had to tell you.”

The room was silent for a second as Shuichi processed all the information just given to him. Kokichi retreated and sat back in his own seat, giving his husband the space he needed to figure this out and form his words. Soon though Shuichi stood up and walked over to his husband. The bluenette kneeled on the floor as he looked up at Kokichi.

“.... Are you really sure about this Koko.”

Kokichi just smiled warmly as he nodded, “I am.”

Shuichi smiled as he leaned up to kiss Kokichi. Kokichi closed his eyes as he kissed back. This kiss held so much meaning to him.

And yet he couldn’t stop shaking. It started off small but soon his whole body shook as if he was freezing.

Shuichi carefully pulled away and looked at his husband, “..... Are you really really sure. You’re shaking like a leaf, and I feel if I touch you you’ll shatter like ice.”

Kokichi simply took Shuichi’s hand and nuzzled his cheek into it, “I really am.... my body is scared, but I know you’ll be gentle and not hurt me. I know that you will stop in a second if I were to change my mind. That’s who you are. I don’t want my anxiety to get the better of me. I don’t want to be held back any longer. I want you Shushu. I really do.”

Shuichi smiled before nodding once, “Okay.... but the second you say no or if I think you’re pushing yourself to far I’m stopping okay. You might think you’re ready, but if your body is saying no to much, I will listen to it. Just understand that okay?”

Kokichi nodded, “I understand. You’re the most considerate person ever Shushu……..... please kiss me again.”

Shuichi smiled the kindest and warmest smile he ever had. It was filled with nothing but compassion and safety. Shuichi started his kisses off softly, but soon he was making the kiss heated. Kokichi already had a hand in his hair and was tugging just the way he liked it.

Shuichi softly groaned as he pulled back and went to Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi gasped as he felt teeth graze his neck and hands touch his chest. Kokichi wanted to make Shuichi feel loved too by touching him, but his arms felt too fuzzy to move all of a sudden. Shuichi didn’t mind though as he continued to kiss and explore his husbands neck.

Kokichi bit his lip when Shuichi touched a certain spot on his neck. A new fire erupted in him and went through his veins. It was new and exciting. It felt like his skin was on fire, and yet it didn’t hurt, it was pleasant and warm. Kokichi tapped Shuichi twice and the male removed his lips from his neck and looked at Kokichi with half lidded eyes. Kokichi wanted to pause so he would pause.

“What is it my king? My perfect angel of light.”

Kokichi huffed and panted as he looked at Shuichi, “Please, take me to our bedroom before I explode. This fire, it’s nice but, I feel like I’m going to be engulfed by it.”

The taller male nodded as he picked his husband up. He quickly blew out the candles so there wasn’t a fire hazard while they weren’t in the room. He smiled as he kissed Kokichi’s forehead, “My darling king, my supreme leader, I hope I treat you well. Please make sure you communicate with me okay? I don’t want to hurt you and I fear I might as I am new at this.”

Kokichi got his breath under control as he nodded.

As they walked Kokichi was about to verbally reply when suddenly he felt something was wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was this tension in the air, and it wasn’t because of Shuichi. He just had this off feeling. It was just in his gut. Akane had taught him to trust his gut so he went to pull Shuichi’s sleeve.

As soon as Shuichi was about to open their bedroom door, the front door to the house burst open.

Both boys jumped as mysterious figures entered the house, cast in nothing but black. Kokichi then felt himself being yanked away from Shuichi’s arms.

The scene then made sense.

There was a reason he felt something in his gut.

This was his nightmare.

His nightmare had come to life.

Shuichi started to scream and yell as he thrashed to get Kokichi back.

Kokichi meanwhile was starting to have a panic attack.

“SHUICHI! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE!”

Shuichi was starting to bite and act like a wild animal to get the people off him, “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM! LET HIM GO! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!”

Kokichi started to struggle as he grabbed onto the door frame with both hands. He refused to let go. He saw he was being taken to a van and he knew if he got in there he’d never see Shuichi again.

Shuichi ran forwards as he stretched his arm out, “KOKICHI!”

Kokichi let go of the frame with one hand and stretched with everything he had to Shuichi.

“SHUICHI!”

Just as they were about to touch fingers, a syringe was jabbed into Kokichi while a blunt object hit Shuichi round the head.

Both boys passed out, their fingertips grazing each other as they went down.

One man put a finger to his ear.

“Target secure. We got him. We also neutralized the other.”

A female voice responded, “Good... looks like we have contestant number ten. Kokichi Ouma, age eighteen. Talent of Ultimate Supreme Leader has been accepted. Get him back to headquarters so we can prepare him for the game.”

* * *

Shuichi’s head hurt as he started to come to. It swirled and throbbed. Shuichi grumbled as he sat up on the floor. His memories were jumbled as he tried to make sense of it all.

_‘I.... what..... Koko and me were having dinner.... we were about to have sex as Koko said something really sweet that warmed my soul..... and then.....’_

Shuichi just sat up like a bullet then as he remembered the last part of the evening. The image of Kokichi being abducted came into his head. Kokichi’s dream had come to pass, and he had failed to save him. He had failed when Kokichi needed him most.

Shuichi rushed outside, “KOKICHI!”

He looked down and saw a few of Kokichi’s rainbow hair pins that he used when he was cooking. He quickly picked them up and looked at them. He started to tear up as his knees gave out, “Koko.... what happened.... who would do this to yo-”

Shuichi froze as his eyes become thin, “.... Him.....”

Shuichi stood up as fiery rage took over, “JUROU OUMA! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Shuichi quickly pocketed the pins as he ran back into his house and fumbled with his wardrobe, tearing the door off because it was getting in the way. He quickly found the box he was looking for and pulled out the gun he had.

_‘I will end this.... I will end this today..... I will end this once and for all.’_

Shuichi cocked the gun and started to make his way to Kokichi’s dad house.

_‘I should have killed him while I had the chance...’_

* * *

Shuichi kicked the door down and entered Kokichi’s old house. Jurou was sitting at a coffee table, surrounded by beer cans.

The monster smiled as he entered. He was like a snake, “... I knew you’d come. It was only a matter of time.”

Shuichi was emotionless as he raised the gun so it was pointing straight at the monster before him, “..... Where is Koko.”

Jurou just smiled wickedly, “I finally have you where I want you. You came into my house uninvited. I can get you arrested now. Checkmate, fuckboy. You finally slipped up.”

Shuichi’s face didn’t change, “.... I should have you arrested for crimes against my king’s body.”

The monster just laughed, “Ha! King? You’re the bottom? You must be if you worship him like that, and I here I thought he was the girl in the relationship.”

Shuichi’s eyes thinned, “Don’t you talk about him like that!”

Jurou then glared, ignoring the boys outburst, “Besides, you can’t get me arrested, where’s your evidence? Koishi is missing. You can’t get me arrested without that, I thought you admired detectives.”

Jurou then stood up, “You know, you and I? We aren’t so different.”

Shuichi’s eyes became dark and full of hate, “We are not the same!”

The demonic person before him smirked, “Oh really? You’re currently holding a gun. Isn’t that what a monster would do?”

Shuichi’s eyes became pure black, “You are the only monster here.”

Jurou laughed more as he walked towards Shuichi, “Hm? But haven’t you threatened people with violence? Haven’t you tried to kill my son’s bullies? Don’t you get pleasure from watching people get executed in that show of yours? Don’t you love it when blood gets splattered everywhere? That sounds like a monster too. Only a monster would get joy from any of that. It would be fine if it was just to protect someone, but you watched that show long before you met my son.”

Shuichi looked down as he took in the words being said. In that one moment of hesitation, Jurou went for the gun. Not having time to shoot, Shuichi threw the gun away and went with his fists instead.

The two men duked it out. Yes, Jurou had more experience, but Shuichi was faster as he was young. Both of them struggled as they tried to hit the other.

Shuichi took a few hits to the face, but he hit right back whenever he had the chance. He went feral as he attacked the man that had caused so much pain to him and his true love. Jurou finally fell down and Shuichi pinned him. He was close to blacking out and was covered in blood. Shuichi grabbed the gun again and held it to his forehead, finger on the trigger.

Shuichi panted as he wiped his bloody lip, “I’ll ask again, _where is Koko! _If you tell me, I may spare your life.”

Jurou just started to laugh, “Ha... ha... hahahaha! He’s currently at Team Danganronpa headquarters getting ready to be put into season fifty three!”

Shuichi froze. For the first time the name Danganronpa sent a dreading chill through him. The show that had once taught him how to feel now sounded cold and wrong.

“.... What....”

Jurou just laughed more, “That’s it! That look! The boy you love is going to disappear! His personality will be erased from this world! His body may live on, but then that’s going to disappear all over again at the hands of someone or in an execution! Will you still feel pleasure then? When your boy toy is killed in a bloody fashion right before your very eyes?! You’re too late fag! The person you love is gone! HAHAHAHAHA! The two things you love the most in the world are going to destroy each other!”

Shuichi couldn’t hear anymore.

Once again he was back to how he was as a kid.

Unfeeling.

Cold.

Alone.

All sound was gone. He barely knew Jurou was there.

The light was gone.

Shuichi become emotionless as he slowly got ready to pull the trigger.

Everything was boring.

What was the point.

Why should he even feel.

Life was now meaningless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“.... Don’t give up so soon Shushu.”_

Shuichi only just heard the voice. He looked up and saw a ghostly vision of Koko standing above his father. He had his old school uniform and his lip was cut. He had a black eye too. He looked worse for wear, yet he was still smiling. It was an exact copy of how he looked the first day they met.

The ghostly Koko lent down and put his hand on the gun, _“If you kill him you really will be the same. Don’t dirty your hands Shushu.”_

Shuichi watched as his cuts healed and he was now in the pj’s from the night he’d seen Kokichi’s scars for the first time, _“You can still protect me and save me if you run. Hold onto hope. Isn’t that what Naegi-san would do?”_

Kokichi’s clothes changed again to the Komaeda cosplay Shuichi had gotten for his birthday. The wig was off, but he still had the rainbow hair grips, _“Hinata-san didn’t give up either.... hey, I’m your Nanami-san right now aren’t I?”_

His clothes shifted again to a beautiful white wedding dress, _“If you believe in hope hard enough, anything is possible.”_

His clothes changed again to his normal Monomi shirt with a purple apron and rainbow hair pins, the outfit he wore all the time at home. He cupped Shuichi’s cheeks as he whispered, _“Come on Shushu..... come rescue me. Be my knight in shining armour like you always are.”_

The light in Shuichi’s soul returned as the ghost Kokichi kissed him. Shuichi removed the gun and looked at the real monster.

“..... I am not like you. Besides, this is too quick for all you’ve done. I’ll take you down legally. It’s what Koko would want. You’ve been scamming the government for years now, I’ll find the paper trail. You’ll be locked away for good.”

Shuichi got off the man and turned to the door. Just before he left however he looked at Jurou once more, “If I ever decide to ignore my love _once _and take you out, I will make sure to make you suffer. For every scar on his body, I will make you hurt tenfold. But I won't kill you. No, why give you a way out? I'll just destroy you slowly but surely… until you _want _me to kill you… but I still won't end you and I'll make sure you can't try to end it yourself. You will know what true suffering is.”

Shuichi leaned down and gave him the best demonic look he could. He channelled Kokichi’s OC the whole time, **“and I will enjoy every second of it.”**

He then quickly tied Kokichi’s father up before wiping the prints off his gun and tossing it into the room. He pulled his phone out and called the police, right in front of Jurou.

The man growled the whole time, “I won’t be held for long! I’ll come back! You spared me but I sure as hell won’t spare you!”

Shuichi just flipped the man off as he turned, “Pfff, you’ll be killed in the prison. Probably shanked by someone you wronged. No one will mourn you.”

Shuichi then took off like a bullet. Never had he run so fast in his whole life. He only one thing he was focusing on.

_‘I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko! I’m coming Koko!’_

He chanted it over and over again. He was going to save him. He would make it in time.

He was holding onto the hope that Kokichi had given him since the day they met.

They were destined to find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!


	12. The true ultimate revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, major warning this chapter! There is a LOT of dark themes and talks of killing. You'll see why!
> 
> On the other side, there is a small aftercare scene. There is some rude language but I don't actually mention any.... bits... so to speak. You'll see when it's about to come up, PLEASE SKIP TO THE THREE LINES JUST TO BE SAFE!

Shuichi continued to run. His legs were aching but he didn’t care. He needed to do this. He needed to keep moving. Each second that ticked by meant Kokichi was running out of time. He had to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Just run.

He was still chanting in his head to keep going, only once he saw the familiar logo of Danganronpa headquarters did he finally change what he was thinking, _‘Yes! I made it to the building! Now to run inside! I can outrun security and tasers! I will find my starlight!’_

Shuichi begged to not be too late as he entered the building. The desk person was typing on the computer and simply said sign-ups were closed. Only when they saw Shuichi run past them did they realise what was going on. Shuichi just legged it as they called security to the lobby. Somehow more adrenaline kicked in and the boy just turned into an Olympic sprinter. He ignored the ache in his very soul as he just charged inside. The building had so many doors, but he just relied on pure luck. He prayed that either Naegi or Komaeda were blessing him, well maybe more Naegi. He didn’t care, any lucky student would do.

_‘Destiny brought me Koko in the first place... I can rely on it to find him again. We are always connected! Our OC’s, Koko's good dreams! Any AU we've made together with our characters! All of them we are always together! Phantom thief AU, Soulmates AU, Idol AU, Talent swap AU, Hanahaki AU, different timelines, time loops, Personality change... We are together in all of them! Our souls are bound together! Even if it’s my wishful thinking I will count on it because I believe!’_

Shuichi finally opened a random door and saw Kokichi on the floor begging to three people behind a desk. One of them was Tsumugi Shirogane. He didn’t have time to fanboy though. He paused to catch his breath and listen as they hadn’t seen him yet. The guards were miles behind him anyway. 

Kokichi was obviously crying as he looked up at Tsumugi, “Please! I’m telling you I didn’t sign up! There’s been a mistake! I just want to go home and live with my husband!”

The former Ultimate cosplayer looked cold and crazed as she lifted a single sheet of paper. It was Kokichi’s original OC design. His dried blood stain was still on it too, “This is your OC though? It has your hair and you even admitted to drawing this.”

Kokichi was clearly shaking, “It is, but I’m telling you that I didn’t submit this! I didn’t! I lost that art a long time ago!”

The cosplayer then laughed and drooled, “I’m sorry, but this character is too perfect! Lying and being a leader of only a prank group of ten people including himself but saying he has over ten thousand members! The catchphrase! Everything is just so perfect! He'll be a fan favourite like Komaeda-kun! I have to have you in my killing game! You are perfect as you embody the theme of this season! Truth and lies! Endoshima has truly blessed us on this day!”

Kokichi was really crying now. He wasn’t his OC, yet he was being treated like that was all he was. He cursed his own brain for creating such a character. He took it back though as he had so many happy times making AUs with his husband. 

Tsumugi was about to touch him when Shuichi called out, “Let my husband go!”

Kokichi turned and his eyes shone brightly with stars. He stood up and ran to Shuichi, throwing his body into his, “Shushu! You’re here! Please! I swear, I didn’t sign up! I promise you! I would never leave you like that! I don’t want to throw my life away! I don’t want to die! I want to be with you!”

Shuichi saw his tears and wiped them away. He glared at the three people in the room, “I’m taking my husband home! He did not sign up for this!”

One of the figures held up the signup sheet contract, “I’m sorry but he belongs to us now. It states right here, ‘By signing this contract you agree that if you are chosen that you become property of Team Danganronpa. You consent to having your mind wiped and be put into the killing game of the current season airing. You hereby give away the right to change your mind and enter into this legal contract which will remain active until the aforementioned Team Danganronpa decide to end it.’ Ouma Kokichi here has also signed this. It is the same as the signature on the art so we know this is real.”

Kokichi shook his head as he fell into Shuichi’s arms, “I didn’t! That is my signature but I’m telling you that I didn’t sign up! My name is Saihara Koko! I don’t want to be in a death game! I don’t want to die! I want to live!”

Shuichi couldn’t believe his eyes. The depths Jurou had gone to to make sure his son couldn’t get out of this contract was insane. Shuichi couldn’t believe that this was happening. He couldn’t free Kokichi as Team Danganronpa wanted him. They were not going to break this contract.

Security was coming closer so Shuichi did the only thing he could think of.

“.... sign me up too.”

The room went silent.

Kokichi couldn’t believe his ears, “SHUSHU! NO! YOU GOTTA LIVE!”

He then fell to his knees as he hugged Shuichi’s legs, crying his eyes out, “I may already be dead but you can still have a life without me! Forget about me and keep living Shushu!”

Shuichi joined him on the floor and held his hands in his own, “Darling.... a life without you in it isn’t a life worth living. I made a vow to you didn’t I?” The boy stated as he linked their fingers together, “I vowed I would look after you no matter what. I gave you this ring and promised I would follow you anywhere you went. No matter how dark it was I would come with you so you always had someone to help you shine. I will always keep that vow no matter what.... So like always, I will follow you.”

Kokichi continued to cry, but held his husbands hand, “Okay... together.... Promise me you will stay by my side even after we lose our memories. Please.”

Shuichi didn’t care that people were watching as he kissed his husband, “I’ll try…. You’ll never be alone, and that’s a promise..... just remember that the next thing I say, I will never do. I'm lying.”

Shuichi finally looked at the three writers, disgusted by Tsumugi’s drooling face. He wondered if that’s how he looked when he drooled.... well, never again if he could help it.

Shuichi grabbed his phone and showed them the lock screen. It was birthday art Kokichi had drawn of their OC characters, “My name is Shuichi Saihara! I am eighteen years old and hereby sign up to Danganronpa season fifty three as the ultimate detective! Won’t it be despair inducing if two lovers from the real world ended up murdering each other and not realising it? Doesn’t that intrigue you?”

Tsumugi’s smile got even wider, “Saihara Shuichi! I remember your ultimate detective character! This is perfect! I was hoping you would sign up again so I could use you! Oh how fate works! I thought you were dead as it had been so long since you signed up. We wanted to use you, but your OC never fit with the ideas we had that season! Ah! This is amazing! Two lovers killing each other! I love it! Please sign this sign-up form! With that we’ll have all sixteen candidates!”

Kokichi was still crying as Shuichi helped him up and walked over to the table. He picked up the pen and in a matter of seconds had signed his life away. Team Danganronpa now owned them both.

Kokichi continued to cry as he held Shuichi in his arms. Shuichi just stayed serious as Tsumugi smiled, “Welcome to Danganronpa!”

* * *

As the two boys were taken to where the other eleven participants were (K1-B0, Rantaro and Tsumugi were not going to be there), Kokichi was still sobbing. He hated that he was. He felt so weak yet the tears wouldn’t stop. He just held onto Shuichi, “I really don’t want to die. I want to survive and stay with you Shushu! I don’t want you to die either! I just want to stay and continue loving you! I love you so much and I want to keep showing that love.”

Shuichi smiled as he held his hand, “I love you too. And I won’t let you die. I won’t let either of us die.”

Kokichi continued to sob but just about got under control as they reached the participants room. The door opened and everyone looked at them. One person gasped in horror.

“No! Not the nice couple!” The waitress from the pairs date yelled.

One other figure started to laugh, “Well well well.... we meet again, fag one and two.”

Kokichi stopped crying as he glared at Kaito Momota. Shuichi’s glare was far darker as he looked at him, “What are you doing here.”

Kaito laughed, “Ha! Like it’s any of your business, but I ran into some debt. If I win this game and get the prize money I can make it big and live out the rest of my days with all the woman I want! But this is even better! I can win and take my revenge out on you two!”

Shuichi put his arm out to protect Kokichi, “I will never let you hurt my husband. And don't you know anything about Danganronpa? You don't win like that…. Gullible.”

The bully smiled, “Husband! Even better! I’ll totally become friends with you after the mind wipe and you can be an accomplice in murdering Ouma! You’d hold him down while I gut him!”

Shuichi was about to punch him when the waitress came over, “Stop... save it for the game. Now leave them alone hairdo!”

Kaito growled before turning away to talk to the girl with the hairclips which Shuichi pretty sure he recognized too. He was certain it was the girl he’d threatened to pull the finger nails off of when she threw a note at Kokichi calling him a fag. Before he could get madder Kokichi and the green haired girl were holding him back.

“Shushu... please.... if you hurt him they’ll just hurt you too.”

The girl nodded, “Yes... He’s right...." 

She then looked at Kokichi, "You are far too innocent to be here... what happened?”

Shuichi looked at the girl, “... His father faked his signature and signed him up to hurt us. He was the one you saw lifting me up by my neck outside your restaurant. I then signed up to as I refuse to part with my soulmate.”

The girl shook her head, “Homophobic asshole I’m guessing.... Look, I’ve got your back until we get our minds wiped okay? Oh, yeah, Chabashira Tenko... That’s my name. It’s nice to see you again, although I’d rather it had been under different circumstances.”

Shuichi nodded as he held Kokichi’s hand, “Saihara Shuichi..... Darling do you want to introduce yourself?”

Kokichi nodded as he stopped glaring at Kaito, “Saihara Koko...... but I get the feeling that these people are going to call me Ouma Kokichi which is my old name... Thank you once again for the free soba... It was... v-very nice.”

Tenko simply bowed, “Think nothing of it. You just.... you were so kind. I really am sorry.”

Tenko then went to talk with a red headed girl she seemed to know, leaving Shuichi and Kokichi alone. Kokichi just took Shuichi to one of the seats and held him. He was still crying, but he refused to let Kaito see his face. He was brave and wasn’t going to let him win. Shuichi just stroked his head softly and whispered kind words to try and calm him, all the time hatching plans to try and get out of the hell they were now in.

* * *

After a while, Tsumugi entered the room with a wide smile, “Hello everyone! I shall be your mastermind for this season! I hope we all have a fun killing game together! Now, we need to record your audition tapes!”

A foreigner with white hair in two ponytails raised her hand, “Err, question. Why do we need to do that?”

Tsumugi smiled, “For the final chapter of course! We need to show your other selves you signing up to push them into despair!”

The biggest candidate with crazy green hair smiled, “Ah! Smart move! That will be better than our sign up forms!”

A tall man? Woman? Kokichi couldn't tell thanks to the mask, seemed to smile, "Very cinematic." 

Kokichi couldn’t help but shake, but he just held onto Shuichi’s hand as they all walked to the room the recording would take place. They were all given school uniforms that were eerily close to their old ones from high school. Kokichi was going to ask but someone beat him to it.

“Why on earth do you have our old high school uniforms?!” A boy who must have only been three feet tall yelled.

A girl with messy blonde hair chimed in, “Yeah! What’s the big idea!”

Tsumugi twirled, “Well, schools like to pay us if they’re students or old students get in for free advertisement! This time they’re paying even more thanks to K1-B0 so we’re doing something new with the prologue! More advertisement for them!”

Kokichi actually felt sick in his stomach for that one. Shuichi was just mad, _‘I knew I hated that place but this is an all new low!_

Shuichi quickly grabbed Kokichi's hair pins that were already in his pocket, and quickly slipped them into the uniform just in case. If not he still wanted to give them back to him. 

One by one they recorded their tapes. Kaito went before Shuichi and Kokichi and looked the most inhuman Kokichi had ever seen him. The girl with the hair clips also went and she talked about having no faith in humanity. Soon it got to Shuichi.

“Saihara-san, it is your turn! Please, explain why you signed up, but leave all mentions of your husband out. We purely want to see your love for the show in this.” Tsumugi stated.

Shuichi stayed still for a good while, refusing to behave, but once they threatened to let Kaito give Kokichi a black eye to spice up his tape he quickly started to listen to what he was told. Kokichi was both his strength and Achilles heel. 

Shuichi stood in front of the camera and looked up. He started off annoyed, “I’ve always been such a huge fan of Danganronpa and... always wanted to be in one.... If I were a contestant, I would want to be.... an ultimate detective. I know there’ve been a few in the past, and I’ve always loved those characters... So I would want to be one of them.”

And then Shuichi started to slip into fanboy mode to really make it believable, drooling ever so slightly. Kokichi wanted to run over and ground him, but they wouldn’t let him.

“Ah, but, I don’t _have_ to be a detective. I’ll be anything to be part of the show. And I mean that, anything. I’d do.... anything to be a part of Danganronpa! I promise, if I get selected... I will work as hard as I can! I will come up with the best, most gruesome murders, I promise! Everyone will love it! And an ultimate detective hasn’t been the blackend yet, so I’m sure I can do it! I’m also thinking about... the perfect punishment for an ultimate detective...”

Tsumugi couldn’t stop her smile, “That! Right there! That is what a true fan is like!”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his whimper as he watched Shuichi continue. Tenko stayed with him so Kaito couldn’t attack him either. Shuichi was still a drooling mess as Tsumugi got someone to push him away. Kokichi hugged him quickly and calmed him down to get him back to earth. The taller boy soon came back and sighed, muttering apologies about his behaviour. 

Tenko then did her video. She begged that she needed to be part of the show so she could run away from home. Kokichi wasn’t sure if it was the truth or a lie, but he still felt bad for the girl.

Next was Kokichi himself. The small boy really didn’t want to go, but found his bravery when Shuichi gave him one kiss. The purple head stepped into position and gulped.

“I... I w-want to be on Danganronpa because.... because.... I want to p-prove to everyone I’m not s-some crybaby. I want to show my b-bullies that I can be cunning and cruel.... I want to beat everyone’s expectations and show them that I am more than just a doormat! I don’t want to be anxious anymore! I want everyone who used to know me to fear me and think I’m coming for them!”

Tsumugi nodded, “A valid reason... we can work with that. Now, you all have one day until we rewrite your memories. Oh, and I bet some of you are wondering if you actually get to kill each other.”

Everyone held their breath as Tsumugi looked down, “Unfortunately, the government won’t let you actually kill each other even though you signed your lives away, but to combat that we’re putting you into VR! And yes! The winners get prize money! If or when Amami-san is killed for example, he'll receive his prize money for winning season fifty two.”

There were mixed reactions. People like Kaito were groaning in disappointment. Shuichi and Kokichi however sighed in relief as they hugged each other.

Tsumugi still smiled darkly, “Don’t be too happy you relieved people, we’re still messing with your brains so the chance you’ll ever be who you are right now again is slim to none! You’ll most likely be a vegetable, but even if not you’ll be your Danganronpa self like me. I already have been altered from my season fifty two self so that I’m the perfect mastermind. The victors will be put into the next season and the rest.... you’ll disappear!”

Kokichi was so scared as to what that meant, _‘Disappear! Do they kill us! Do they take us to a different country? I don’t want to know! If they disappear then what's the point of the prize money?’_

Shuichi continued to hold Kokichi as the crazed mastermind spoke, “For now though, you will be taken to your own private rooms! It’s a five star suite for each of you so you can enjoy your last day to the fullest!”

Each person was taken by one staff member. They had some trouble with Kokichi and Shuichi though. The two boys literally wrapped all their limbs together and refused to let go.

“Touch him and I will cut you!” Shuichi yelled as he continued to lock his arms in place around his shaking husband.

Tsumugi then waved her hand, “Oh... let them stay together. I’m not that heartless. Let’s give them the hope of one final day together.”

Shuichi and Kokichi sighed in relief as they were taken to the same room. They held hands as they walked. The staff shoved them into the room before locking the door. Once Shuichi had checked for cameras, Kokichi finally broke down.

“Shushu! I... I don’t... It’s.... hic....”

Shuichi just hugged him as they both fell to the floor, “Don’t worry darling, even if we forget I will figure out something. You have my word.”

Kokichi looked up, “But... how... how can... hic... we ... win...”

Shuichi closed his eyes, “I know everything about Danganronpa. I may have loved it, but now I will use my knowledge to end it once and for all. I can’t forgive anything that is going to kill you. Danganronpa is.... I can’t believe I’d ever say this.... but it’s just a show. You my prince are something far more precious. You are a breathing living thing. You have a soul. I won’t let that soul be broken.”

Kokichi nodded as Shuichi’s words took root in his heart. Just like everything the boy did for him, it gave him courage. Shuichi really was the most important being on the planet to him. Kokichi leaned up and kissed his husband with everything he had before he retreated.

“Shushu.... can I do something?”

Shuichi felt like that sounded familiar as Kokichi smiled, “I have one final idea. Something that may help us remember. If my personality is going to be erased, than.... I want to finish what we started last night.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened as he held Kokichi’s hands in his own, “Don’t force yourself.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but smile that even now Shuichi was being respectful in their last day to live. He cupped his face in his hands, “I won’t.... but let me explain my plan. Yes, I love you with everything I have. But I also want to give you one last happy memory of me. There is a slim fragment of hope that we will remember. I’ve heard the saying you never forget your first time. Even if our minds get altered we will remember.... I’m not talking mentally, our bodies and souls will. No one can change that. Think about it, in all those AU’s that people make of a fictional character, the core soul stays the same. We will use that to find each other.”

Kokichi then placed Shuichi’s hand over his heart, “We’re always connected. We always find each other. I will bet everything on that connection Shushu.”

For the first time since they got there, it was Shuichi that broke down. The normally calm boy finally started to cry. Soon he was bawling like a child as he held Kokichi close. Kokichi had never seen him like this and felt a little touched that Shuichi would allow himself to be this weak with him. It was almost as if it was a reverse of the roles when Shuichi had seen his scars for the first time. He stroked Shuichi’s head as the boy looked at him.

“Are you really sure?”

Kokichi wiped his husband's tears away with his thumbs as he smiled, “I am. I may not have been confident enough when we had our honeymoon, but I am now. My body may still be faulty, but I’ll make up for it with my soul.... my trust in you is bottomless.”

Shuichi nodded before the two finally both sat up and connected their lips as if it was for the last time.

* * *

Kokichi sighed as Shuichi massaged his leg. Granted, he couldn’t feel the massage as he still felt all floaty, but nonetheless he still smiled loopily at his husband. He was trying to talk, but mostly incoherent babble fell out.

“Mmmmmm, me.... tingle warm.... ehehe..... legs dead.... but good.”

Shuichi just smiled sweetly as he continued his work on Kokichi’s aftercare. The two boys were just at peace and gazing at each other. They couldn’t tear their eyes away the whole time, and even after they still couldn’t.

Kokichi finally got part of his brain to work as he lifted a hand up to stroke Shuichi’s cheek, “That... was amazing..... I swear... I saw the universe at one point..... Why did I wait so long..... God I love you...”

Kokichi then felt another wave wash over him and his arm fell as he tilted his head to the side, some slight drool escaping his mouth again. The wave made him all tingly again and he had to hold back his small moan. Instead he just looked at the man still taking care of him, “I love.... you... so much...”

Shuichi laughed softly as he moved his hands to Kokichi’s left foot and massaged it, “I love you too.... I think I almost blacked out at the end myself.... and I can’t help but find it cute to see you be the drooling mess for once.”

Kokichi tried to speak again, but a fusion of words just came out, their passion however spoke more than any words could.

Shuichi nodded, “Whatever you said.... yes....”

Kokichi continued with his loopy smiled, “I... I want this.... forever.... It’s so good and.... intense.”

Shuichi smiled, not wanting to remind Kokichi of how much time they had left before they both disappeared, “I know honey bun, I feel the same way.”

Shuichi then laid Kokichi’s leg he’d been rubbing down and moved to start on the other leg. Kokichi just started to hum, “That... so nice.... I want.... same you… massage...”

Shuichi carefully stroked his cheek and gave him a small kiss before he looked at him with wise eyes, “Love of my life.... I’d rather you slept. You need a decent night's sleep.”

Kokichi pouted a little but the floaty feeling was far too powerful so his smile came back. He stretched his arms out like a star fish before purring like a cat, “I love this..... so... nice....”

Kokichi then felt another wave. This one was so powerful that Kokichi made a happy noise before he just passed out. It was all too much for his sensitive body.

Shuichi on the other hand closed his eyes and made a silent prayer, _‘Oh thank god for sending him to sleep.... I was worried he wouldn’t thanks to what’s going to happen tomorrow. I can’t believe we’re both going to stop existing. He didn’t deserve to be signed up for this by his fucking father.... He was meant to have a long happy life. We were meant to be free.... Now we’re just in a whole new cage. I swear I want to stab his father in the-’_

Shuichi quickly took in a deep breath and exhaled, _‘.... No... Just remember what just happened to calm yourself. Remember Koko’s voice as he praised you.... remember how he sounded.... how he felt.... how his very soul felt. That is what matters.’_

Shuichi moved to his foot as he opened his eyes once again, _‘I swear.... I will end Danganronpa. I know that it taught me to feel emotions and to be human in general... but I will burn it to the ground for taking the light of my life away from me.’_

As Shuichi finished Kokichi’s massage, the small boy smiled as he drooled in his sleep, “Mmmm.... Shushu.......... fas...ter..... ehehehe...”

Shuichi looked at the boy with slight concern, _‘...... Did I break him by denying him too many times?.... Well, if it annoys the staff that’s a win for me.’_

Shuichi then settled under the covers and stroked Kokichi’s head, “Come on Koko..... try to stay fluffy for me.... please.....”

Kokichi mumbled in his sleep before softly snoring. Shuichi smiled as he closed his eyes and settled down with his whole world in his arms.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Both boys were woken up the next morning to a loud knock at the door. They both sat up and looked at each other. Kokichi quickly realised he had no pants on and Shuichi just smirked at him, “Morning beautiful~”

Kokichi blushed and was about to reply when the banging got louder. He quickly dived under the covers while Shuichi just sighed, “Enter.”

One of the staff entered and quickly blushed. Shuichi had made the cover go very low so it barely covered him and was proudly showing off his hickeys and bites Kokichi had put all over him. Shuichi just played dumb however, “Hmm? Something wrong?”

The staff member just threw a hospital gown at each of them, “Just fucking hurry up. You have ten minutes or we force you out naked.... have some modesty... jesus.”

Once the door shut, Kokichi re-emerged from the sheets and shook, “Shushu.... I love you. I love you so much. I don’t want you to go. Please don’t leave me.”

Shuichi smiled sadly as he hugged him what would probably be the last time, “I love you too. I just wish.... wait!”

The bluenette quickly grabbed his trousers that were on the floor and pulled out Kokichi’s indigo and violet hair pins that he had dropped when he was kidnapped, “These may be useful!”

He quickly placed the violet one in Kokichi’s hair. It instantly vanished into it as it was the same shade, “Use this if you can when you remember. Lock pick anything you can and get out of here. I’ll do the same.”

The boy then slipped the indigo pin into his hair. Just like with Kokichi, the pin vanished into the hair that was the same colour. The two then quickly put the gowns on. Kokichi hated it didn’t cover his scars on his legs, but for now he needed to focus on something else. His scars didn’t bother him as much as they used to now anyway. They were still disgusting, but Shuichi accepted him completely, that was all he needed.

Just before they opened the door they turned to each other one last time. They both gripped their wedding rings before quickly sharing one final kiss. Kokichi and Shuichi cried into the sweet kiss. As they pulled back they put their foreheads together.

Kokichi opened his eyes first, “..... Good luck at work today Shushu.”

Shuichi saw what he was doing and smiled, “I’ll do my best... I’ll see you tonight.”

Kokichi smiled as he opened the door. The staff quickly whisked them to their own rooms where they would be put into the VR simulation. They both waved one final time before they were pushed into a pure white room. There was a helmet and some cables attached to the wall. The staff member quickly put Kokichi onto the bed and strapped him in, “Right... now sending subject to sleep and changing memories. Personality wipe ready to commence.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop his tears as he gripped his wedding ring, _‘I love you Koko.’_

Kokichi on the other hand had a look of determination. He wasn’t going to cry as he planned to take this game down. He touched his ring to give him courage,_ ‘I love you Shuichi.... I’ll find you.’_

Both boys closed their eyes and after a few seconds their sense of self was gone as they were wiped clean.

* * *

_“Now, It’s time for the final game! It’s this.... Ta-daaaa!”_

_The supreme leader quickly pulled out a knife that scared the detective._

_“Nishishi... don’t get so antsy. Don’t worry... It’s only for the game.”_

_The shorter male quickly explained the game before starting._

_“.... I’m ready.”_

_He started to stab away, but a thought was on his mind._

_‘Okay... get ready to throw the game. This is going to hurt....’_

_When he went to stab his ring finger on his left hand he heard a weird sound._

_Tang!_

_He was confused. The knife was going through his finger, yet he swore he heard it hit something metal. Yet he had no jewellery on his hand, no ring. You only had wedding rings on that finger anyway and he sure as hell wasn’t married._

_The detective quickly got to work cleaning the wound and the leader laughed as he continued with his plan. Said detective didn’t hear the metal sound from what the leader deduced. This was very curious._

_He looked at the bandage on his finger and wondered why a part of him felt at peace, ‘This makes no sense. Why does it feel so natural to have something on this finger.... and why do I feel happy that Saihara-chan is the one that put it there. Did.... did I forget something else that wasn’t to do with my motive video? Why does my body... no, my soul feels so at peace when Saihara-chan is around? When he put the plaster on me.... it felt like second nature.... like he’s put them on me before. Why is him taking care of me.... so familiar.’_

_The leader shook his head as the detective walked away, ‘I can’t focus on that right now... I gotta come up with a plan to end this killing game. But... maybe.... Saihara-chan is trustworthy?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did with the free time event? I hope you liked it.... at least it's just a simulation.


	13. Everyone’s real killing game closing ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, it's my birthday tomorrow! Woo!
> 
> Second of all, this chapter deals with some mental stuff. Now I'm not sure if I used the correct terms, so please do correct me if I'm wrong. Granted, what happens here is slightly different to the real life condition I use the name of but I still want to be respectful you know? After all, if you mess with peoples brains it does have an affect.

There was a scream.

A loud scream as a boy felt his whole body get crushed by the hydraulic press. It hurt so much. Every bone and organ was being crushed, yet how was he still screaming. He quickly opened his eyes as he saw a hospital room. He felt something on his head. The pain seemed to have stopped but his whole body still ached.

The boy looked at his hands as his brain was scrambled. Who was he? He felt like... two things? Liar? Coward? Leader? Weak? Husband? Prankster? Love? Nothing made any sense. He had no sense of self. He could feel his whole being shift as different memories swarmed his head. Was he a supreme leader in a killing game, or was he a husband to the kindest man in the world. The memories continued to swirl until he remembered one thing important. He was holding.... someone, someone that both personalities cared and loved. That someone, he was kissing him and making him feel as light as air as they connected in an act of pure unconditional love.

Koko then sat up like a shot as all his memories came back at once. That was who he was! Koko Saihara!

_‘I remember! My plan worked! You really do never forget your first time! Yes! Thank you Monomi! If I believed I knew hope would win!’_

Koko then closed his eyes as he remembered the whole killing game. He hated some of his actions, but he knew he was trying to save everyone. He felt so bad for what he did to Gonta and Miu. He knew they were just characters, but what he did to them, some people would say it was unforgivable. Shuichi had been so mad at him. His heart broke as he remembered _that _phrase. The one that had stabbed his game self in the heart when he heard it. Even now it stung.

Koko then opened his eyes as he thought of his Shushu. He was still in the game. He looked at the monitor. It was currently out thanks to his electro bomb, but he was sure Kaito was crying, _‘How ironic... Momota-san really was the one to kill me in the end. He finally got his wish. Him and Shushu.... no, Saihara-san, really were friends..... It was just a simulation though.’_

Koko pulled the helmet off his head and stood up. He pulled out his IV cables and walked carefully. His body ached after being still for so many weeks. His body screamed, but he had to move. As he moved some of his hair he felt something. He quickly pulled out the hair pin and remembered his and his husbands plan.

_‘That’s right! I can lock pick the door.... And I still have the other me’s memories so I can do it!’_

Koko quickly walked to the door and in a few seconds had it open. He really was grateful that he now had this talent. He stayed flat against the walls as he walked out. He heard a few staff members as he walked around. He quickly jumped behind a bin as he listened to their conversation.

“Go to Ouma Kokichi and Momota Kaito’s rooms! Find out who is alive and who is dead! We need to find out who is out of the simulation to prep them for plastic surgery. We can’t have the public knowing they’re alive after all.”

Koko saw the board one was holding and how there was a boy with his grey blond hair covering one eye in a skull cape thing. It said it was his new look. Koko finally worked it out, _‘... No... they perform plastic surgery on everyone... THAT’S HOW WE DISAPPEAR! Danganronpa contestants die so they change everyone’s face! That’s how we get the prize money! It’s like the beta designs for the first two games almost!’_

Koko then stood up and looked around at the doors, _‘For now, I got to find Shushu! He has to be here!’_

He started to look and took a lucky guess as he opened one of the doors. Destiny was still on his side as when he opened he saw an asleep Shushu. He was still hooked up and his monitor was Shuichi in bed asleep. He looked so peaceful. Koko quickly walked over and held his hand, careful of the IV drip. He smiled as he sat on the chair the staff members would use. His voice was raspy as it hadn’t been used in so long, “I’m here. I won’t go. I’ll stay until you wake up. I’ll be cheering you and your other self on. Even if my OC’s plan fails, I know you can end it like we promised.”

Koko then smiled as he rested his head on his husband’s hand. He was never going away again.

* * *

Koko watched as Shuichi, Maki and Himiko started to walk towards the exit. He was crying as he watched the love of his life end Danganronpa. He gripped his hand as he smiled, “You did it... Shushu.... I’m so proud at you.”

The second Shuichi went through the hole, the boy on the bed jolted awake. Koko immediately held his husbands hand as he smiled at him. The boy looked at him with confusion, as if he was piecing together all his memories.

Koko started to shake as he held the hand, “Do.... do you remember me Shushu? Do you remember who you are?

The boy looked at Koko for a second before his eyes sparkled and pulled him into a kiss. Koko eyes lit up as his Shushu pulled away, “I’m home my lovely prince.”

Koko just started to break down in tears, “Shushu! My Shushu! I’m so happy you remember! My plan worked! We did it!”

Shushu just stroked Koko’s face as he smiled, “I did it.... I ended it! I love you so much Koko!”

It was then that Koko’s whole demeanour changed, “Well I know that! Everyone loves little old me after all, nishishi!”

Shushu froze as he looked at his husband. The smaller boy’s eyes went wide as he looked at his hands. He started to shake, “W-what was that? I didn’t say that! What happened!”

Once again, Koko’s body moved by itself as it sat on the bed and crossed its legs, “How rude! I’m Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader! Man, It’s been so boring not talking for three days straight! I thought I was going to go crazy!”

Koko then got control again and gripped his head. He pulled at his hair roots as he shook from pure fear, “How are you alive! I know I have your memories.... but.... how! You were killed!”

Kokichi simply shrugged, “I don’t know.... or maybe that’s a lie! Nishishi~”

Shushu demeanour then changed as he sighed, “Ouma-kun, please calm down. I don’t know how you’re here, but I just ended Danganronpa and I need a break.”

Shushu then looked puzzled as he pulled his IV out, “Huh? You? But.... huh? How? You’re a fictional character?”

Shuichi actually scowled then, “Did you listen to anything I said in that trial? I am way more than that.... Er? Who are you by the way? I.... I have these memories..... Are they yours?”

Kokichi turned round and smiled, “I know right! This is your pregame self Shumai! But wow, I share a body with this nerd? How did that happen? God kill me with the hydraulic press again please! This is torture!”

The timid one of the two purple head’s started to panic, “Please… don't even joke about that…. Don't hurt me… us… I don't know! Shushu… what do I do! Am I dying? Am I still in the killing game?”

He was full on hyperventilating before he just stopped. Koko was aware of his body, he just wasn’t controlling it. He mentally tried to take hold, but he was being partially blocked.

“Whoa there! It’s okay! Don’t try to hurt me.... you..... this is confusing. But calm down, I was lying before! We're just two minds in one body, simple as. Some sort of split personality/DID thing! I think the word is alters? Probably something to do with our brains getting altered like they were. I was just keeping quiet for a while. Don't be mean to Saihara-chan like that!”

Koko continued to shake as he got scared of his own body. This angered Shushu immensely, “Shut up you rat bastard! Get out of my husband's body!

Shushu then lost control as his eyes went wide, “Wait, HUSBAND!”

Shushu quickly scratched his head, “Oh, forgot about you...”

“I'M MARRIED!” The detective yelled as he quickly looked at his left hand. Sure enough there was a wedding ring on his finger. Kokichi did the same with Koko’s body.

He tilted his head curiously, “Ah, would you look at that. I have one too, so it’s legit!”

Shushu lowered his hand, “Yes slowpoke, keep up.”

Kokichi then went neutral as he looked at the door, “Ah, Koko darling, I do believe you should tell Saihara-chan something before _they_ arrive.”

Koko looked rather confused for second, “What… Oh yeah... The people! I have been hiding under the bed for a few days after all…. I really need food soon.”

Koko looked at his husband and took his hand. He looked at his confused face and couldn’t work out if it was his husband or his OC in control, either way he had to tell them, “We’ve got to get out of h-here. When you die in Danganronpa the s-staff then do plastic surgery on you! That’s how they ‘kill’ you! Every season the victims are given new faces because if you die in Danganronpa you have to stay dead! I don’t know how to save us! We’re still bound by the contract!”

Shushu eyes were wide before he pulled the helmet off and hugged his Koko, “No.”

The smaller male shook, “But… I.”

“No. They ruined your life enough, I'm not going to let them make you think you need to change your face as well. We’re getting the fuck out of here!” Shushu said sternly. He wasn’t losing his Koko ever again.

Koko just hugged him tightly, looking at him with fear at what was to come, “But-”

Shushu just kissed his forehead, “Trust me, we'll find a way to be happy again. Just stay with me… I'm your husband and it's my duty to protect you no matter what.... You with me?”

Koko was starting to cry as he nodded with determination, “... Always....”

The moment was ruined by Kokichi however, “Is this why I had such a crush on you in the game Saihara-chan? I had no idea we were married! No wonder I wanted you to make me yours~ I always wanted a detective to play with me.”

Shushu was about to punch him when Shuichi took over, blushing his head off, “I… what… Ouma-kun, what are you implying?!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but snigger, “I mean stuff like water gun fights and chasing me on rooftops because I stole something…. What on earth were you thinking~”

Shushu overpowered Shuichi with ease as he growled, “Grrr… I already hate this. We are a two person relationship! We don't need it to be four! No weird poly please!”

Koko actually couldn’t stop his tiny giggle from escaping, “He has a point though… maybe our souls really are connected after all. My theory was right!”

“Yeah! My sunshine will always find me, no matter who I am!” Shushu stated as he cupped Koko’s face and gave him a small kiss.

Kokichi, thankfully, waited until the kiss was broken to speak again, “God you two are so lovey dovey…. It's sickly sweet how bad you are…. Have you guys done it?”

Koko started blush as he covered his face, “Wha! Well… I mean… once before the simulation… but we're married! I did it because I love him!”

The leader was quite rude as he looked into Koko’s private memories, “Oooh, I can see that memory now! Wow, he fucked you so hard you literally lost your brains~ How many times did he deny you to cu-”

Shushu quickly interrupted that sentence as he knew Koko would be upset. He covered Kokichi’s mouth, “I never pressured him! And fuck you! I was kind and tender you asshole!”

Kokichi just licked his hand to make him get off him. He grinned brightly as Shushu wiped his hand on the bed.

Shuichi started to flush as Shushu’s memories entered his head, “... I'm in your mind. What's this about wanting him to wear nothing but an apro-”

“Stay out of my head! That is a private thought!” The more aggressive bluenette yelled.

Koko tilted his head to the side, “Huh?”

Before Koko could stop him though, Kokichi jumped forwards with a mischievous grin, “Ohohoho! Hey _Shushu _can you do me like that too?”

Shushu went dead pan as he looked at the leader contoling his beloved husband’s body, “...... I’m going to fucking ignore that entirely.”

The leader started to pout, “Awwww, come on~ I’m nowhere near as shy as the other me~ Don’t you wanna~”

Shushu’s eyes went dark as he flashed a chilling look, “… Fucking cut it out...”

Kokichi simply flashed his own demon face back. His was way scarier, but didn’t make Shushu even flinch, “Boo, Pwease Shushu? I’ll wove you fowevew?”

Koko finally managed to overpower Kokichi and regain control of his body, “Please stop! We have to get out of here! Please just focus on that… Both of you! We can talk about this more when we’re away from here!”

Kokichi just pouted before he sighed, “Fine, spoil sport...”

Shushu eyes were red with rage, “Just shut up you gremlin! We have to get out of here dammit! You! OC in my snuggle bunny's body! I hope I can rely on you to break us out of here with your lock pick skills!” He quickly handed him the indigo hair pin as he finished.

Kokichi just laced his arms behind his head as he took the pin, “Sure! I don't want to get any cuts on this adorable face or body after all!”

Both Koko and Shushu felt like they had been stabbed in the heart at that one. Surly Kokichi knew about Koko’s body if he could gaze into his memories right? Was he being mean on purpose?

Shushu wanted to punch him when he heard a voice in his head, _“Sorry... please don’t hate him. I didn’t mean to look at the memory of Ouma-ku.... Koko-kun I mean. I’m sorry that his body is like that. I’ll stop him if he brings it up again.”_

Shushu simply nodded before he stood up and looked at Kokichi, “Come on.”

Kokichi went very serious as he spoke to Koko, _“Look, I’m going to need to use your body for a bit. That okay?”_

Koko simply nodded, to confused to fully understand what was happening to him. Kokichi simply closed his eyes for a second and thanked his creator before taking Shushu’s hand and running. The two boys started to sneak as best they could to escape the facility. Lucky for them there appeared to be a huge crowd outside yelling for answers. Kokichi kept glaring at Shushu however. He didn’t trust a person that would sign up for a death game and love watching one. He only just trusted Koko because he could see he was harmless and was in fact his creator.

Koko saw his look and sighed, _“Is this... ah, that’s how you talk. Please don’t hate him. He’s a good guy.”_

Kokichi scoffed a little as he focused on escaping. He really didn’t trust him.

Shushu meanwhile had something else to focus on than the distrusting boy in front of him, _“Hey.... thank you for ending it.”_

Shuichi was confused as to why his other self was thanking him. From the video he saw Shushu wanted to be in a death game. He had scared him with that fact, _“Er... do I have permission to look at your memory of why you signed up? I need answers....”_

Shushu shook his head, _“I’ll tell both you and Ouma once we’re out of here.”_

* * *

After a number of close calls, the two.... four.... boys were in an abandoned building nearby. The crowd of people were still yelling outside, but they didn’t even pay any attention. The boys sat down as they recovered from running, but the ingame OC’s wanted answers.

“Right, I want to know why...” Shuichi said as he leant against the wall.

Kokichi looked serious as he growled at Shushu, “Me too! Why the hell did you sign up for a death game!”

Shushu looked serious at Koko. Granted he was talking to Kokichi, but it was still weird for him, “It wasn't our fault… We technically didn’t sign up because we wanted to participate.”

Koko shook as he hugged himself, “… we were fans… but after what my…”

The bluenette saw how scared his husband was and came over to hug him. He stroked his head to try and calm Koko’s vibrations, “I got this. Koko's father signed him up without his consent. Faked his signature and everything.”

Kokichi was speechless as he looked at Shushu with wide eyes, “… what.”

Shushu’s eyes went dark as he gripped Koko tightly. The smaller boy rubbed his arm to try and keep him grounded, “He was mad I took his son away and then blackmailed him for money to afford our wedding and house. As revenge he signed Koko up when I refused to cave. He wanted to break me by having the thing I love the most in the world be destroyed by the other thing I love. Team Danganronpa broke into our house and kidnapped him as they now owned him thanks to the contract. I went to… talk to his father. I ended up finding out what he did and signed up to stay with him. If Koko was going to vanish I wasn't going to let him be alone. I wanted to make sure someone was always there until the end. I said so in my vows after all.”

Kokichi watched as Shushu lifted his hand to look at the ring on his finger. It made sense now that when he played the knife game he heard a metal sound. He had stabbed his wedding ring in a sense. He wondered if part of Koko’s consciousness had come into the simulation. It was the only answer he had come up with. He looked at Shushu once again and saw the pain on his face. He still didn’t trust him, but he knew his love was true, “Jesus.” 

Shuichi quickly put a finger to his chin as he thought, “So the tape we saw… That was?”

“That was a fake. Team Danganronpa and Shirogane made us record those to push you all into despair. Granted, I did get a little carried away, but I assure you I was still thinking of a plan to try and end it.” Shushu quickly answered as he kissed the top of Koko’s head.

Shuichi then thought again as his detective brain wanted an answer to one more question, “… one question, how did you talk to him? Koko’s father I mean?”

The bluenette went oddly silent as he refused to answer. He made sure Shuichi didn’t look at his memories either. This didn’t help though as Shuichi just started to panic, “Oh god, are you a murder? You are aren’t you!”

Shushu sighed as he shook his head, “No. I had a gun but I didn't use it. I just… I have ways of persuading people. I used them before...” A wicked smile then went on his face, “...after all, I was a fan of Danganronpa, I know exactly how to break people.”

Shuichi started to shake which caused Koko to look up, “I'm scared to look at your memories.”

Koko started to stroke Shuichi’s head to calm him. The detective was confused at first, but somehow the action made him feel at peace. He took a few breaths and hugged the smaller male before Shushu took over and kissed his head, “You shouldn’t. If anyone was to touch my sunshine I would kill them.”

Koko then sweated a little, “Please don’t kill anyone!”

Shuichi nodded in agreement, “You really shouldn't.”

“Hey, I'm in charge, you just stay out of this. But don’t worry honey bun. I’ll try not to.... after experiencing V3 in my memories and feeling Shuichi’s fear as if it were my own.... I don’t think I will.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but go neutral as he looked at Shushu. He still couldn’t pin him down, but he knew one thing that was for certain, “..... You really do love him… don't you?”

Shushu looked at the leader before a genuine soft smile coated his lips, “More than life itself. This is why I participated. I love him, and even with no memories I still kind of protected him.... But I also said some hurtful things.... You won’t be alone Kokichi.”

Kokichi looked at him as the line from the end of Gonta’s trial came to mind. He was soothed that Shushu was effectively apologising, but the actual person who said it hadn’t. To hide his feelings he just pouted and looked at Shushu, “I still hate murders!”

Shushu rolled his eyes, “Ha! Jokes on you! I've never killed anyone! Did you listen to a word I just said!”

Kokichi just grinned as he laced his arms behind his head, “Nope! But that's a lie! You've tried to though! You tried to kill my dad and probably mean Momota-chan! But wow, no wonder I hated that guy, he really was a monster to me. And I thought mine was bad.”

Shushu snapped a little as he pushed Kokichi away, “Yeah! To protect your body asshole! I did everything to protect my angel, so don’t get on your high horse! You have no idea what he’s been through!”

“Oh I'm an asshole!” Kokichi snapped.

“Yes!” Shushu snapped back. He glared at Kokichi with all of his fiery rage.

Kokichi just growled as he looked at the person before him, “You're an asshole! It’s like trying to talk to Maki-roll! Get off your high horse!”

Shushu eyes seemed to glow just like the assassin, “You are! How about you get off your high horse!”

Koko finally got control again as he looked at Shushu. He’d never seen him like this and it upset him. Sure he had had fights with Shushu, but he’d never yelled like this. The small boy started to sniff as he tried to not cry. He wanted to be stronger than that, “Please stop you two.”

Shushu instantly backed off as his voice went soft, “Ah! Sorry sweet pea but he started it! I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Kokichi however didn’t know when he had crossed the line, “You let yourself fall for a murderer! Nerd me I'm disappointed in you!”

Now Koko was starting to get annoyed. He started to angry pout like Chiaki, “He hasn't hurt anyone! He said so himself!”

Kokichi simply lifted up his sleeve and looked at his scarred skin. He didn’t look into his memories as he made an assumption, “Oh yeah! Look at the scars on your skin! I bet he-”

Before he could answer, Koko lost it. His trigger of saying Shushu was abusive set him off screaming. Shushu was stunned to see Koko so angry. He had never witnissed this as the last time this happened he wasn’t there, “SHUSHU NEVER FUCKING HURT ME! HE'S NOT SOME ABUSIVE SHIT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I KNOW I'M A FREAK! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE US ALONE!”

Shushu went emotionless as instinct kicked in. Hearing his lovers screams set him into a defensive mindset as he marched up to Kokichi. Forgetting they shared a body, he lifted Koko off the ground by the neck of his medical gown, “....I used to like your OC but you have crossed a line! You better apologise. No one upsets my prince like that.”

Koko was shocked to see this side of Shushu. He was honestly scared of him for a second, but he knew what to do. He touched his cheek as he coughed, staying calm, “Shushu, you're hurting me. Please calm down. I know you’re.... not thinking straight.”

Shushu felt the hand before coming back to reality and seeing what he was doing. He quickly pulled Koko into a hug as he shook. He’d just hurt the one person he swore he never was going to. He was mad at himself as he stroked Koko’s head, “Oh god! Lion heart I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean too! I… I…”

Shuichi, who had just been watching due to nerves, finally stepped in. His voice was firm as he looked at Kokichi, “Kokichi… enough… you've gone too far with your pranks. That was cruel. I know I hurt you in the game and I’m sorry, but don’t take your anger out on them.”

Kokichi looked at the detective and then sighed to himself. He knew he’d crossed a line, he was just too in his own head to realise. He was used to poking fun at Kaito like this, but this was a different world now. He was no longer in a killing game, no longer being watched. He didn’t need to put on a show for the cameras. He could relax a bit more now.

“… yeah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get the other me hurt. I just… how did you get them, the scars I mean. Honestly. I don’t want to force you as it’s probably painful memories, but if I understood.... I didn’t mean to take it that far, honest truth.”

Shushu stilled as he looked at the boy in his arms, “Who do you think? Who is the only one sick enough to do something like that.”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as he remembered what Shushu had said about his dad, “Oh...”

Shuichi looked pained as he spoke, “That's why you took him away.”

Shushu nodded before he flicked Kokichi’s nose, “You should have both known that. You’re smart people. Koko’s dad is a monster... but at least he should finally be in jail. I won’t tell you anymore as it is not my place. Koko.... I’m here..... I’m so sorry this happened to us.”

Koko meanwhile was still shaking after seeing Shushu so mad. He nuzzled his husband, “I’m sorry I made you mad. Please don’t hate me! I don’t want you to! Please forgive me!”

Shushu just stroked his head, “I don’t hate you. I never could. I’m not a huge fan of Kokichi right now, but I don’t hate you. You did nothing wrong.”

Kokichi looked up before he went neutral, “I'll go away for a bit..... I am sorry...... I'll be back after you’ve calmed down.” And with that Kokichi fell silent.

Shuichi then nodded, “I’ll do the same.... I’m so sorry. This has to be a side effect of getting our brains altered. I know it’s not the same as Multiple personality or DID, but that’s all I can compare it too. I’m still sorry. I have no idea what will happen, but I just thought I’d say.”

Shushu then felt Shuichi go silent. He was sure he was still listening, but he respected him for doing so. At that moment he felt like he was Toko Fukawa, but then he shuddered as the mere idea of being linked to Danganronpa now terrified him. Watching his friends die, feeling the fear Shuichi felt, it was horrible.

Koko just hugged Shushu to bring him out of his swirling thoughts, “How... how did this all happen. All I wanted was a peaceful life. I wanted to be free. Instead I get thrown into a killing game. I just wanted to live with you. I had so many plans for the future, and now it’s all been ruined. Everyone knows who I am now. We ended Danganronpa. Are people going to come after us? I don’t....”

Shushu just stroked his head again, “I wish I knew.... for now, let’s go home. I want to go there and sleep.... then we’ll think about our next steps from there. Let’s get out of these hospital gowns.”

The purple head nodded as he stood up. They still hadn’t emotionally recovered, but that didn’t matter. They needed to keep moving.

* * *

The second they arrived home they felt sick in their stomach. No matter where they went there was stuff that reminded them of the killing game. All the merch that once brought them joy and happiness now made them feel nauseous. Koko went up to the wall and started to tear down all the posters. He was panicking and needed them gone. Shushu quickly joined him as he ripped them. He knew they could probably sell them for money, but right now he wanted to vent. They quickly went to their room, walking around Shushu’s wardrobe door that he had ripped off and changed into the only clothes they had that wasn’t merch which turned out to be their work clothes. They then started to quickly go around the house and gather everything Danganronpa related they could find. Some figures Shushu just threw into a box to sell as they were so rare, other stuff however he just threw out the window into the back garden.

Shushu was about to go for the DVD’s and games when Koko stopped him, “Wait! I need to rescue something first.” The boy then quickly grabbed Danganronpa one, two, Ultra despair girls and the third anime.

Shushu looked at him and tilted his head, “Why? Why do you want to save those?”

Koko looked at his beloved before he smiled, “They aren’t real. But my main reason..... These four things brought us together. I met you when you were re-playing the first game. You showed me the joys of the second game. We finished Ultra despair girls just before you confessed and we watched the third anime over my birthday. They mean so much to me. Yes, I hate the series now, but these four things have so much sentimental value to me that I can’t watch them be destroyed. They brought us together and without them I wouldn’t have my perfect husband right now.”

Shushu nodded and smiled, “I see your point... I won’t destroy them. Anything else you want to keep?”

Koko looked around and saw his Usami magic stick. He held it and smiled, “This as it was your wedding gift to me. Other than that destroy everything else.”

Shushu nodded as he threw all the DVD’s into a bin and took them outside. He put everything into a pile and sighed, “You don’t mind if I vent do you?”

Koko looked up and smiled, “I don’t mind at all. We were badly hurt by what happened to us. Yes we’re selling some bits, but please vent Shushu. You deserve to express your anger in a safe way instead of letting it fester.”

Shushu smiled as he gave Koko a small kiss, “Thank you Koko..... where’s the sledge hammer?”

Koko pointed to the shed and quickly opened it using his key. Shushu went inside and pulled out the hammer they had. Koko watched as Shushu looked at the pile before swinging the mighty tool down. Part of Koko was saddened to see Shushu destroy something that he used to love, but the other understood. The game had taken an emotional toll on both of them. Koko had taken the lives of three people in a sense to try and end the game. Yes, Gonta did agree to the plan, Miu was trying to kill him, and Kaito had consented to his other plan and was already dying, but he still hated the fact that so much pain had happened. Kaede’s death had hurt Shuichi, which had in turn hurt Kokichi as he knew that he had loved her. It pained him to see him love someone else, but he knew it wasn’t his Shushu. It was probably Tsumugi that did that to make him and Shushu feel more despair on the off chance they did remember. Shuichi did care for Kokichi too, he was the only one that tried to get to know him. The only one who had done all his free time events. Koko wanted them to realise they cared for each other too.

As he watched Shushu destroy his merch, he heard Kokichi come back, _“Hey..... would it be okay if I vented too? Honest truth, I need to hit something, and it sure as hell ain’t going to be Shushu. Please? And then after we can go eat something.”_

Koko knew Kokichi was sorry for what he did earlier, the fact he was asking permission instead of just taking control spoke volumes. The small boy nodded and Kokichi thanked him. The leader then walked over and put a hand on Shushu’s shoulder. The boy looked confused for a moment before he realised it was the supreme leader. He passed him the tool.

“Thank you.... and that is not a lie.” Kokichi then lifted the hammer and started to scream as he swung it down, “This is for toying with our lives! This is for killing us! This is for treating us like mere objects! Fuck you Shirogane! Fuck you Kodaka for creating this franchise in the first place.... and fuck you team Danganronpa for coming up with this sick game from that idea!”

Shushu would have been mad in the past, but now all he could do was agree. He just thanked the stars that the cycle was over. Danganronpa was over.

Now he feared for the uncertain future ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now I have almost finished drafting the final chapter. It still has a lot of work but I shall have to finish it Wednesday as I am wiped out today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again, please tell me if I get anything incorrect.


	14. Learning to live with two personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So first I want to thank everyone for their lovely comments on the last chapter! I'm so glad you all enjoyed it!   
Second, for my birthday, Rikuzoldyck was kind enough to draw some art of Shushu kissing Koko's head before asking where the sledge hammer is. It's really cute and their art is amazing so please give it a look: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/189452719347/happy-birthday-brightstarblogs-your
> 
> Now, warnings for this chapter. At one point Kokichi does wear nothing but an apron to fluster Shushu. It's very small and it's mainly silly. Nothing graphic is seen and he quickly puts clothes back on. Even though it's comedic I still thought I should say.
> 
> Anyway, now that's done let's get to the chapter!

The next morning after they destroyed most of their merch, Koko and Shushu really weren’t doing so well. The first thing they did was both shower as they realised they both smelled rather musty from lying in beds for a good month or two not moving at all. Then the smaller of the two boys spent the first half of the morning trying to cook breakfast with what little they had in the cupboards as most of it had gone off as they’d been away so long. In the end he settled for plain rice and some miso paste that expired in a few days. It wasn’t exactly the best, but he managed. Kokichi conversed with him a little, trying to get back on his good side after pissing him off the day before, but was still lying. His lies at the moment though where just silly.

“Hey! Did you know rice is actually not from a plant? They fall out of the sky as special rain! Nishishi!” The leader stated.

Koko just giggled, “Hmm? Really? I think that might be a lie!”

Kokichi clapped his hands, “You got me! Well done detective apprentice! That was indeed a lie! Wow, I have to be careful around you don’t I? You see all! Very smart!”

Koko tilted his head as he washed the grains, “Is that also a lie?”

Kokichi sniggered, “Oh no, swing and a miss! That was the truth! You are very smart! Only a genius knows how to cook delicious cookies! I saw those in the freezer. Granted they’re in the shape of that bear, but you take a wooden mallet to them and break them up, you can enjoy them without worry! And that is not a lie!”

Shushu meanwhile went about fixing his wardrobe door so it functioned again. Shuichi helped calm him as best he could so he didn’t throw the screwdriver across the room.

When they sat down with their food they put the TV on, not really in the mood to sit in the dining room after the kidnapping incident. They also wanted to catch up on what they had missed in the world.

Shushu sighed, “We’ll go food shopping soon. I’m sure if I wear a surgical mask and a hat…. Not that hat though, I can get something. I don’t know what I’m going to do about my job though.”

Koko patted his head as soothingly as he could, “Don’t worry. You’re amazing Shushu so I know you’ll work something out.”

As Shushu was about to reply, the news channel had a breaking story.... that involved them. The news reporter started their piece, “I’m coming to you from Danganronpa headquarters. It has just been announced that season fifty three participants, Ouma Kokichi and Saihara Shuichi, managed to escape this very building. That’s right, as it turns out, Danganronpa is just a VR simulation. Due to the riots that happened last night after the show ended, the two boys managed to escape. As we already know, Ouma’s father Jurou, has already been arrested due to tax fraud. Police officers have already checked the residence but found no trace of either boy. It is believed that the two boys are hiding together and are assumed to be dangerous. Police are already digging into the boys’ backgrounds to try and found out where they might go. Any information on the boys’ whereabouts will be greatly appreciated.”

Koko held his head as he started to hyperventilate, “This can’t be happening! Why won’t they let us be! We played their game! We destroyed it! WHAT MORE DO THEY WANT FROM US!”

Shushu quickly hugged him as he threw the TV controller across the room, causing it to crack as it hit the wall, “I’m here.... I don’t understand either.... I wish... I wish I could make it all go away my love.”

Koko was distraught as he cried in his arms. Kokichi could feel his pain, but didn’t know what he could do. He then saw the TV report continue and nudged Shushu, “Former fanboy! Look! Maybe that’s your way out!”

Shushu turned back to the TV as Kokichi scooted closer to manually turn the volume up, “-for a long time. Fans of the show got together online and are staging an unofficial march to commemorate the series. The streets are going to be lined with cosplayers and fans so if you’re driving police advice you to take the train instead.”

Shushu started to form a plan as Kokichi pipped up, “That’s the perfect distraction for you! You can escape using the march!”

Shushu smiled, “We could escape from the city and move far out into the country! If we’re lucky, Team Danganronpa might have put our prize money into my bank account!”

Shuichi took over then, “Ah, that’s not a good idea. The police are going to be tracking you cards. The second you put it into an ATM they will find you.”

Kokichi bounced up, “It won’t matter if I make paint bombs!”

Shuichi just stared at him, “Be serious. How on earth will that help..... and how could we get around that.”

The detective closed his eyes in thought as Shushu took over again, “Oh, stop playing hangman’s gambit or whatever it is your doing and think.”

Kokichi just bit his nail, “If only I had some wigs! We could use them!”

Koko popped up as he looked at Shushu. The boy smiled as the two jumped up, “This is our answer!”

Kokichi sniggered and Shuichi just sighed, “What? Did you solve the problem?”

Shushu smiled, “Why yes! My darling and I can use the march to our advantage!”

Koko nodded, “We still have our cosplays! We didn’t destroy them because we forgot about them!”

The two quickly hurried back to their wardrobe and pulled out the two costumes. Shuichi looked very uncomfortable as he looked at the costume in Shushu’s hands, “These are characters Shirogane-san cosplayed..... but why do I have a skirt?”

Shushu looked at the costume and sighed, “.... I really loved this detective character okay.... still do. I based you kind of off her. I really looked up to her and how awesome her design and talent was. She always got to the truth and only faltered once. She managed to crush despair and survive though.”

Kokichi just looked at the coat and wig and tilted a brow, “..... Did you base me off this guy too? I saw the trial, he sounded like a nut job.... Please tell me you didn’t do that? I know I’m crazy... but that’s a lie!”

Koko sweated a little, “I mean, not entirely! I took his trickster ways, but the lying was all me! I wanted you to be morally grey but not actually kill anyone! Komaeda-san is way different! He almost blew up a school once! I know you wouldn’t do that.”

Kokichi and Shuichi looked at the costumes before quickly swapping. Shuichi felt more comfortable in a coat and Kokichi had no problem wearing a skirt for a while. He was the master of disguise after all. The two quickly got changed and then started to pack anything they couldn’t be parted with and necessities. They we’re never going to come back to this house. This city wasn’t safe anymore. Even with Jurou in jail it was still a death trap. Koko packed the only Danganronpa stuff they were keeping along with food from the cupboards and freezer for the road (He got Kokichi to smash the monokuma cookies to help him vent more) along with some tissues and wipes. Shushu meanwhile packed toiletries and lotions. He packed spare underwear and a bag he dubbed the laundry bag as well as extra clothes and socks. They packed their school uniforms as they were the only other clothes they had that weren’t Danganronpa related. The two split their first aid supplies equally in case they got separated in the crowd along with spare phone chargers. Koko then snuck the PS Vita into his bag while Shushu was packing Koko’s art tablet. They left the computer behind to be safe and agreed to ditch their phones once they were sure they could get some new ones. Shuichi and Kokichi helped with suggestions when they could and soon they were all packed.

Koko sighed as he looked at the house one last time, “I didn’t realise..... how small this place is when you remove all the Danganronpa stuff.... we’ve literally packed our whole house into a few bags....”

Shuichi couldn’t help but nod, “It seems that way.... I hope you guys can start over fresh.”

Kokichi beamed, “And that is not a lie.... at least for Koko! Shushu I don’t care.”

Kokichi got the finger for that one, “Dick.”

“Bitch.” The leader shot back.

The two boys said goodbye to the house one last time before they locked the door, never to return.

* * *

The boys somehow managed to get the money out before following the rest of the march. A few people complimented them on their costumes and they smiled, but other than that the two stayed quiet to avoid detection. They quickly slipped onto one train and rode it to the end of the line to get as far away as they could. Koko tried to stay awake but ultimately passed out on the train, Kokichi by the looks of it doing the same as he wasn’t speaking either. Shushu wasn’t sure if that’s how it worked, but he didn’t question it. Soon enough they were the only two left in the carriage.

Shuichi then started to talk. He couldn’t take the silence and need to get some more information out of Shushu, “I gotta ask, why are you so obsessed with a game where people kill each other? Isn’t that sick?”

The detective started to hyperventilate as he finished, his memories of the killing game coming back to him. It both felt like a dream but also not. He knew it was all fake, but to him it was real. The emotions he felt, the people he got to know. He wasn’t just some fictional character, his life mattered. His resolve from the final trial still persisted, but he was still scared too.

Shushu sighed, feeling a bit awkward comforting what was effectively himself, “Er.... Okay... um, first of all, breathe. Do it with me? You know? Just... look, Koko does these breathing exercises, in for three, hold for two, out for five. You try it?”

Shuichi started to follow the instructions. It was very useful actually, which surprised him. Shushu was still a mystery to him. He wasn’t the same as Kokichi, but he just couldn’t fully trust him. He’d seen some of the darker sides of him and just wondered why Shushu was the way he was. Parts of him were still closed off and the detective needed answers.

When Shushu was sure he was calm again he continued. He knew he could talk mentally, but speaking like this was just easier, “Second of all, not anymore, after what they did to us I hope they all get run over by a train.”

Shushu then got a dark look on his face as he imagined that happening to everyone in Team Danganronpa. This caused Shuichi to start wheezing all over again, “Stop thinking about it please.” 

Shushu came back and rested his head in his free hand that wasn’t hugging Koko, “I already told you everything about me signing up. Look, you will always be special to me as I created you, but you have to understand that I had nothing until Danganronpa came into my life… until that day.”

A warm smile went over his face as he remembered that day he held so dear, that was always on replay in his heart. He could still see Koko’s slightly worried expression as he looked up at him for the first time.

“Day?” Shuichi asked, a little confused about the images he was half seeing.

The boy looked at Koko and stroked his cheek softly, “The day Koko came into my life. I found a reason to live rather than just survive. I wasn't just some nameless face, I felt like I had a purpose. He brought out the best in me and I promised myself I'd take care of him no matter what. I mean look at him, he's anxious yet right now he's sleeping peacefully in my arms. He's far braver than anyone gives him credit for. He’s my little lionheart for a reason. He may be small, but he makes up for it with his determination and never faulting bravery.”

The young detective nodded as he looked away from the boy, “… sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to you.”

Shushu simply smiled, “You're a detective. You're curious. And listen. I have one more thing to say to you.... If you’ll let me.”

The detective nodded as Shushu smiled warmly, “Thank you for ending it. You did something I could never do, for that I'll always be grateful. Yes, I may have loved the show for my own personal reasons that wasn’t exactly healthy, but when I wanted to end it, you carried out my wish. I would have broken down after Kokichi got killed. Granted, you didn’t know it was him straight away and you thought he was the mastermind..... but I felt how sad you were once you discovered the truth and when you saw those words on his board.”

Shuichi actually blushed at the memory. He remembered seeing the words trustworthy and all the clues Kokichi had left behind to help him end the game. Kokichi had uncovered the clue to Rantaro’s lab and left it so only he would find it. He had worked out they were being watched and through Miu had left that behind too. He really did hate Kokichi after Gonta’s trial, but he still felt pain even now for saying those words. If he had known the truth of how far Kokichi was going to save them in his own way, he wouldn’t have said it. He knew the leader didn’t know who he could trust, but seeing those words on that board.... it meant so much to him. He felt the knife in his chest twisting though. It was a vicious cycle of thoughts and emotions.

Shushu sighed as he brought the detective back, “Hey... don’t be so self-deprecating. You’re okay. The killing game was a high stress situation and neither of you were acting like you’re normal selves. Now... you have a chance to connect with him for real. Take that chance. Say sorry. It may take a while to heal those wounds, but you gotta at least try right?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah.... I’ll try.”

The detective then fell silent as the train ride continued. He had gotten what he needed out of Shushu, but he was still a little lost. He was still scared of him a little, that was completely true as he knew what he was capable of, but he knew that it really came from a place of love and protection. He wasn’t actually trying to keep Koko hostage, he did honestly love him. He was protective for a reason, but Koko was also trying to grow so he could protect Shushu. That was what he deduced at least. He just smiled as he looked out the window.

* * *

Koko and Shushu managed to get house a lot quicker than they expected. Turns out having the cash all up front really did wonders. It was also good as they were on their last clean set of clothes.

It was a really run down house with plants growing through the floors, it really reminded Koko of the house in ‘Wolf Children’ actually. There were holes here and there, but nothing a little elbow grease wouldn’t fix. The distraction from their troubles was welcome.

Shushu immediately got to work on fixing the shower as best he could. Before they left the city he had read many articles about home maintenance and plumbing just so he had an idea of what to do. The closest shop nearby was a local shop. Most people out here didn’t seem to have a TV or anything so Shushu was relieved.

Shushu sighed as he finished pulling up more plants, “I think we’re going to need some tools for this.... I’ll head out to try and get something.”

Koko looked worried, “Wait! Don’t leave me alone!”

Kokichi of course started to cry, “Wait! Do I not count... you’re... (sniff) so.... So..... WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

Both Shuichi and Shushu rolled their eyes, “Ouma... don’t be a dick.”

Shuichi was more tactful, “I’m sure he didn’t mean that. Why don’t you take this time to get to know each other more? I’m sure Koko would be happy to answer your questions Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi thought for a second before nodding, “Okay! And who knows, I might steal his heart~ Nishishi!”

Shushu scoffed, “In your dreams rat.”

“Silence thot! You know you wove me weawwy!” Kokichi stated as his eyes sparkled.

Shushu just left the house before he started another fight. Koko just sighed as he thought to himself for a second. He then spoke aloud to the technically empty room, “Ouma-san? Do you hate me?”

There was no response for a while so Koko sighed as he finished picking out all the plants coming through the floorboards. It was only when he started cleaning that he answered. His was flat and emotionless, “I don’t hate you, and that is not a lie.”

The leader continued to clean, actually working with Koko as he continued, “It’s just.... I don’t understand how you can love that asshole. He’s violent, he’s a dick and frankly.... he scares me a little bit. I fear he’s actually going to snap and...”

Koko looked sad as he stopped cleaning. He closed his eyes, refusing to cry, “.... I’m sorry I created you. I caused you nothing but pain.”

Kokichi was firm then, “No! Don’t you start getting all emo on me too! Look, it’s great you have someone.... because being all alone.... it’s the worst. You’re trapped. You want to reach out and let someone in, but even then you don’t think you can.”

Koko smiled softly, “I know the feeling well.... but once you let them in, you feel as light as air. You smile more just because they’re there. Even if it’s dark, you have to hold on. It doesn’t have to be hope, but you just need to believe it will get better. Even if it seems like it never will you gotta keep doing it.”

Koko looked at one of his scarred arms as he spoke. Kokichi could see them, but he also felt his words and how much he believed in them. He just looked at the arm and spoke again, “How.... how are you so innocent and kind when all this fucked up shit has happened to you. How do you even keep going?”

Koko couldn’t help but laugh, “I just.... I want to stay who I am. I don’t want to become bitter and jaded, because that means the ones who inflicted so much on me have won. They would have broken me, and even now I refuse to let that happen. I have to endure it. I probably did something bad in a previous life and I’m getting all this now to repent.”

Kokichi smiled a genuine smile, “Trust me... I believe you didn’t and that is not a lie.”

The leader than grinned his normal mischievous grin as he stood up, “Hey, Koko~ How about we pull a fun prank on Shushu? He’s so uptight at the moment and I think he could do with, _letting loose_, so to speak.... Nishishi~”

Koko looked a little worried then, “What are we going to do?”

Kokichi smiled as he went to Koko’s bag and pulled out his apron, “Oh~ Just a little fun thing. Just trust me on this. He will love it!”

Koko was kind of getting red flags, but he wanted to trust Kokichi. He wanted the boy to open up to him, that meant having to trust him.

* * *

Shushu sighed as he came back with a few tools and some gloves. He really was tired, the walk to the shop was pretty far, and he honestly was worried someone recognised him. The shop keeper had been very chatty with him, probably a village thing, either way, he needed to relax.

As he entered the living room a sight that made him freeze was before him. Kokichi was sat there, smirking away with his annoying little shit eating grin in nothing but an apron.

“Welcome back Shushu. I've been _so lonely_ all day so I want to show you how much I care~” The leader cooed at him.

Koko finally got control again as he covered himself up as best he could, “I COULDN'T STOP HIM! I'M SO SORRY SHUSHU! I SWEAR I TRIED!”

Shushu started to hold his nose to stop the blood from gushing out, “Ouma… leave my lion heart alone please.”

The leader however stood up and posed, “But isn't this what you want my darling?” 

“NOT FROM YOU!” Shushu yelled. Two seconds later he realised he just admitted he did want it from Koko.

_‘...... shit.’_

Koko looked at Shushu with a small head tilt, “Wait…. You want to… Oh… I had no idea. Shushu.... do you?”

Shushu was flushed bright red as he tried to storm off, “I'm going to kill that gremlin!”

Shuichi stopped him as he spoke firmly, “Please don't even joke about that! That's your husband!”

“Stay out of this!” Shushu yelled.

Oh, but Kokichi wasn’t done yet. He ran and tackled Shushu to the ground, “Got you!”

Shushu smirked as he pushed Shuichi out, _‘Here! You deal with your problem! And while you’re at it, apologise properly for saying something that hurt him!’_

Shuichi let out a bright blush, “Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi just stopped as he realised who he was now on top of. He couldn’t stop his blush then, “Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi knew he had to, he’d briefly covered it once, but he had to do it again, “Ouma-kun.... I... er.... I have something to say..... I’m really sorry for what I said in the game..... I was stressed, but that..... I shouldn’t have attacked you like that. I didn’t understand. I was just.... I was so focused on Gonta.... and Momota-kun. I was angry and mad..... I wish I could have..... understood you more. You make it so hard sometimes, but that still isn’t an excuse. I should have tried to work out your lies better. I should have realised what you were trying to do with the Insect meet and greet. I should have just....”

Kokichi put a finger to his lips, “..... I get it.... I do...... and you had the right to be mad. I got Gonta killed. I got Iruma-chan killed..... I even got Momota-chan killed in the end. Yes, I was trying to stop the game.... but I should have trusted you more than I did. I was.... I was just so paranoid. I didn’t know. I really wanted to trust you.... but I knew we were being watched all the time. I had to put on a show. I had to try and lead and save you all. I really didn’t mean to hurt you either, and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi looked at the leader and hugged him close. He really wanted to kiss him then. He brushed some hair behind his ear, “Ouma-ku..... Kokichi.. I um....”

Kokichi looked at the detective as he brought his lips closer, “Shuichi…”

“Just fuck already!”

And with that, Shushu had ruined the mood.

Kokichi couldn’t help but growl, “Silence, we're having a moment!”

Shuichi meanwhile just blushed as he realised how little Kokichi was actually wearing, “Ouma-kun what are we doi-”

Kokichi however just cupped the other’s face, not letting the moment be spoiled yet, “Koko was right. Our souls really are connected.”

Shuichi tilted his head as the leader explained, “Think about it, we're characters constructed by these two. Koko made his after he met the other you, don't you think in a way we're destined to be together? We complement each other so much. I know you cared for Akamatsu-chan a lot, and If I could let you see her again I would.... but, do you feel anything for me at all? Do you feel this connection too?”

Shuichi started to stutter as he looked at Kokichi. His mind was slight chaos, “Ouma-kun… I...”

Shushu just rolled his eyes, _‘Kiss him already! I can feel your emotions! What’s the worst that could happen!?’_

Kokichi however knew Shuichi was hesitating and just stood up. He felt rejected, but at least the void between them was healing, “We shouldn't do anything. We don't know if this situation is permanent or if we’re just going to vanish one day, but, I want to keep being me till the end. Besides I'm just lying to make you flustered! I am a liar after all. But for now, I’ll go put some real clothes on.”

Koko however paused for a moment, “.... Shushu, love you!”

Shushu sighed as he scolded Shuichi. He looked at his husband instead and beamed, “They are hopeless aren’t they.”

Koko gave a small nod before blushing, “Shushu..... At some point.... I’ll consider putting this on again for real. Not for a while..... or is that a lie?”

Shushu stood up and walked over to Koko as he tickled him, causing the smaller male to giggle, “That imp better not be rubbing off on you! Don’t let him corrupt the cinnamon roll!”

Koko giggled more and just fell on Shushu, “Noooo~ This is mean!”

Shushu laughed himself as he picked Koko up in his arms, “Okay... But you were being so adorable! Boop!”

Shushu pressed their noses together as he carried Koko to the bedroom where they’d temporarily put sleeping bags on the floor. Koko was now blushing however as he realised Shushu had one had on his butt.

Shushu sighed, “I’m going to take a shower okay? I need to cool off after all that.”

Koko looked away as he closed his eyes, “Thank you for carrying me.... But please adjust your left hand.... It’s.... on my..... butt.”

Shushu now went red as he stopped, “Oh sorry... Forgot you didn't have anything on under that....”

Kokichi, being the little shit that he was grinned deviously, “Really~ Are you sure you weren't just trying to cop a feel of my perfect form~”

“Ahhhh!” The timid purple head yelled.

Shushu rolled his eyes again, “It was an honest mistake! Shut up!”

Shuichi sighed, “… you do realise you still haven't moved your hand yet.”

Shushu quickly moved it, “Blame your imp for distracting me.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but blush, “He’s not my… I mean… That’s.”

Shushu rolled his eyes as he placed the smaller boy down and walked out of the room. Shuichi then spoke calmly to change the topic, “Shushu got you some fresh clothes. I’ll throw them in in a second. He hopes to get the washing machine fixed soon too.”

True to his word, Shuichi threw a pair of jeans, underwear and a plain purple t-shirt into the room. Koko quickly got dressed before he laid down on his sleeping bag and thought to himself. His mind really was a rollercoaster at the moment. He just sighed as he blushed about the situation Kokichi had just put them in, “I know I created you... But have you always been so... Risqué....”

“Yep!” The leader replied as he laced his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. It had a few cracks but looked sturdy, better than the room that had a small hole. 

Koko sighed, “But....I don't remember writing that in, just that you had more confidence than me.”

Kokichi winked as he did a finger gun in the air, “Exactly. I know what I want and I go for it! That is what having confidence is all about my dear sweet Koko~”

“ ... I see that you do.... But... I worry okay... Shushu can be scary when he's mad... And I'm being honest here. Please don't antagonise him.” Koko said as he hugged himself.

Kokichi nodded as he went neutral, “But, I guess to be fair, I know Shuichi as a shy, soft spoken nerd. Quite the polar opposite to your confident protective demon.”

Koko smiled brightly as he picked at his shirt fabric a little, “Yeah... He's so sweet... Do you just want to give him a hug? I do!”

Kokichi went a little quiet as he imagined Shuichi hugging him, “..... sure”

“I really hope me and Shuichi can be friends. We're quite similar after all!” Koko stated as he stopped picking at his shirt to gaze at his ring.

An idea then hit Kokichi. Shuichi and Koko were very similar. He could use this to predict how Shuichi would react to his declarations of love. It was perfect! The leader just smiled, “... Out of curiosity... How did you fall for Shushu?”

Koko was more than happy to tell him, “Well.... At first I didn't really know what I was feeling. He was the first person who didn't use or abuse me in any way. He treated me like... a person... He's so sweet and he protects me and makes me happy... And never forces anything from me. He lets me make my own decisions about myself and makes me feel so light and happy and.... Wait am I answering your question right?”

Kokichi smirked, “Yes... This is useful.”

“Useful?”

“Not important. So did you confess... Or did he?” Kokichi stated to keep them on track. He needed this information.

Koko smiled and was happy him and Kokichi were actually connecting, “Oh, he did first. I fell for him second… And then I kinda just blurted out I love him a few weeks after.” He couldn't help but blush softly, “but he returned it and I just… I was really happy.”

Kokichi smiled as he leaned on his side, “Hmmmm... So I just have to let Shuichi know I support him... Hmmm....”

“... You like him… I know you do… You could have just asked… ah also, aren't you and he technically married too since you guys are us? Uhm.... why don’t you just try and be honest with him. You started being before when you said your souls were connected…. But you backed out.” Koko pointed out.

He wasn’t as dumb as Kokichi thought he was. He really did surprise him, but he still had to point out one little detail, “Me... Honest? You created me... I think you know the answer. I didn't back out… I just…”

Koko just chuckled at the one, “Oh yeah... Liar… He likes you too though, he's just shy. If he had a little push I know you would be happy.”

Kokichi put his mask on to see less weak then, “I mean, of course he does, it's me”

Koko just sighed as he kept calm, “Ouma-san.... come one.” 

Kokichi dropped his mask instantly as he let Koko try and help him, “.... How would you suggest I charm him... Without being honest of course.”

Koko put a hand to his chin as he rolled onto his other side, “Hmmm.... You could make him something? Cook him something? I can help you?”

Kokichi nodded in agreement. It seemed like a good option, and he knew Koko was a good cook from what he’d seen and tasted. Those cookies really had been divine, “Sure. But what?”

Koko started to brainstorm by drawing in the dust on the floor, “uhm well... I know Shushu made his OC to be a lot like a real detective, even if he's mostly inspired by Kirigiri, so maybe something with dark chocolate? Or coffee?”

Kokichi quickly took over and started to write in the dust, “.... Dark chocolate coffee truffles?”

Koko jumped up, “Yeah! I got a recipe somewhere! I can help you! I think I packed it when we moved! As soon as we get this house in working order I will do that! It’s a promise!”

The leader just sat up and beamed, “Sounds gross. But he would like that wouldn't he... Ok, let’s do it cute as a button me! And that is not a lie.”

Koko laughed softly, “Thanks Ouma-san.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes as he chuckled, “Call me Kokichi you nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left after this! I hope you all enjoy it. The fluff is back and I am happy!


	15. The highs and lows of being a Danganronpa survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! I am proud to present this! I poured all of my soul into it to get it as perfect as I could! These boys deserve their happy ending. I'm not sure if I can do much else with this AU now their story is all wrapped up, but I really hope you all enjoyed it. As I said before, this originally was to give the fandom an alternative view on Pregame.... but it soon became it's own thing and Koko and Shushu mean so much to me. I'm so happy I could share this with you all and I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Now, I want to share this art with you by Cassiedoughgirl. I participated in an exchange and my prompt was soulmate au or healthy pregame. The piece they did is a combination of both and even though it's not accurate to this story, I still wanted to share this beautiful piece: https://cassiedoughgirl.tumblr.com/post/189635878615/oumasaiexchange-for-recipient-number-2-sorry-it
> 
> Right.... On to the final chapter!

It had been almost a month now since the boys had escaped Danganronpa. They’d just managed to get the house all ready so people could actually live in it and now had enough clothes that they weren’t having to walk around in their underwear while they dried clothes with hair dryers and paper fans anymore. Shushu had done his best to fix the washing machine, but knew they had to get a better one in the future after this had all died down. Humans were fickle, soon enough everyone would forget about them and they would be able to go outside and not be noticed. A new fad would take Danganronpa’s place, this time hopefully more humane. They would become mere memories of the past.

Koko had finally gotten the cooker to work and now had his kitchen set up just how he liked it. Koko had sternly made sure to let Kokichi know that if he messed with his organising he wouldn’t get any Panta for a week. Kokichi had cried but the leader just laughed it off and called Koko his mum. Koko tried to refute, but he was also kind of his dad in a sense, like how Chihiro was AI Chiaki’s dad.

Kokichi then grinned while Shushu was in the other room trying to get the TV set up, “Hey.... can we make those things now! The dark chocolate coffee truffles? Hey hey! You promised! Were you lying! I hate liars!”

Koko just smiled, “I wasn’t lying. I think we have all the ingredients now. Saihara-san did beg Shushu to buy coffee after all.”

Koko quickly found everything and got to work on the surprise as well as dinner. He decided to go with Katsu curry again as it reminded him of the flying pan incident and that memory now made him laugh. It was scary at the time, but looking back on it, it was a fond memory he had of him and Shushu when they were happy.... well, it wasn’t all sunshine and gay rainbows, but it had still be good.

Kokichi giggled as he also saw the memory, “Wow... you’ve both come a long way from getting distracted and making out in the kitchen.”

Koko nodded, “There’s a reason I have the rule of no kissing while I’m working! Now, do you think this box will be a good container for your gift?”

The small boy held up a small red box with a checkered ribbon. It just made the leader smile, “Perfect, and that is not a lie.”

Koko beamed as he continued making the food. Shushu meanwhile was growling as he tried to hook the TV up. It was only a cheap one and he wasn’t even sure it had an HDMI cable it was so old. Did it have an aerial too? How old was this thing!

Shuichi took over, “Maybe this cable goes in here?” After putting it in the TV turned on but only had static, “Ah.... It’s a start.”

Shushu tried moving the TV aerial antenna to get a picture but was still having trouble. He just wanted basic TV so that they could keep up to date. When he eventually got a computer he hoped the Wi-Fi didn’t play up. He tried to untangle the mess that was the three coloured wires and in the process got caught in them.

“... I hate technology sometimes.” Shushu stated as he tried to carefully get free.

* * *

As dinner was served, Kokichi was getting nervous. He was trying to cover it, but Koko could feel his true emotions and knew the leader needed some reassurance, “We worked hard... He’ll love it okay?”

Kokichi tried to lie but Koko shot him down as all sat down for dinner. 

Shushu meanwhile looked at the Tv, “.... This picture is terrible…”

Shuichi just sighed as he tried his best to see the positives, “At least we got it working though. Not bad for… three hours? That took a while.”

Kokichi giggled while Koko just smiled, “Thank you for your hard work, now come eat dinner, it’s Katsu curry.”

Shushu beamed, “Yes! I love you! My hero!”

Koko blushed as they all ate, well two ate and the other two still got to taste it.

Soon they’d finished eating and Koko smiled at bluenette, “Shushu, I’m going to let Kokichi have control for a bit okay?”

Shushu looked at him with confusion, “Hm? Really?”

Koko nodded, feeling Kokichi’s nerves again, “Yep... Now don’t judge him okay. And no interrupting!”

Kokichi gulped a little as he pulled out the box and addressed Shuichi, “Shumai, I made these for myself…. But that's a lie. These are dark chocolate coffee truffles, you can thank Koko for helping.”

Shuichi looked at the box and carefully opened it. He was confused as to what was happening, “Um… Ouma-kun? What... err...”

“Go on, try one!” The leader yelled with a sparkle in his eye.

Shuichi took one of the sweets and put it into his mouth, chewing it softly, “....Wow! These are delicious! You really made these!”

Kokichi had a straight face as he looked at Shuichi. The leader really wasn’t sure what to say next. This was all so new to him. The detective tilted his head a little in that cute way he just loved, “Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi found his voice as he continued to speak. He wasn’t blushing, he was just a blank face. Shuichi was smart enough to know this was him telling the truth, “I'm not used to being honest you know. But I was telling the truth before. About our souls and all that.”

Shushu couldn’t help but squint then. He was not sure where this was heading but he wanted to know Kokichi better be not pranking. Koko saw the look and just smiled sweetly, “Come on Shushu.... Let them have their moment.... They didn't ask for this any more than we did. They didn’t ask to be created and they didn’t ask to be stuck in our heads.”

The boy calmed but looked stern, “..... Ok. But if he tries anything....”

“I trust him to keep it.... clean. Come on, let's give them full control for now.” Koko said as he smiled as warmly as he could, reassuring Shushu that it was okay.

Kokichi simply smiled the same smile as he closed his eyes, “Thanks nerd me.”

Shuichi picked up one of the sweets and looked at it before he looked at Kokichi again, “I really don't get what's going on? Ouma-kun? What’s with.... making me something nice?”

Kokichi chose to ignore the unintentional insult as he stood up and came to Shuichi’s side of the table, “You were always oblivious to romance. Shumai… I like you. I know you feel something too. I don't know what our fate will be but I have to tell you. We could disappear any day, but I had to tell you.”

“Ouma-kun… I…”

The leader simply held a finger to his lips, “You don't have to do anything. My heart is pounding as it is. Being honest is hard.”

Shuichi looked at him with warm eyes as he stood up and hugged the small leader. He was blushing his head off, but Kokichi was right. He did feel something. He looked down and stroked Kokichi’s cheek softly. The leader closed his eyes as he put his hand over the top before looking at him with calm purple pools. He wasn’t asking for anything, he was just staring up at the man he liked. The one whose soul was bound to him. Shuichi couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down and kissed Kokichi’s lips. It was soft and only for a few seconds before they pulled away, “S-sorry.... I should have a-asked.”

Kokichi just smiled, “I wanted you too though... and that is not a lie. Now come on.... let’s finish eating.”

As they did Shushu smirked, “You guys need to practice more... man that was awkward.”

Kokichi glared, “Shut up your face!”

Koko just sighed as he tried one of the chocolates and stuck his tongue out, “Too bitter!”

Shushu laughed as he ate one himself, “They’re good though.... next time you should feed it to me instead~”

Koko covered his face as he blushed, “You’re as bad as Kokichi.”

* * *

Screaming

Both Koko and Shushu couldn’t help it as they had more nightmares about the death game. Koko was feeling all the pain of the press over and over again while Shushu just kept seeing dead bodies of everyone that had been in the killing game. He saw one person still alive, but it was always not for long. Koko kept dying over and over before his very eyes in different and horrifying ways. Soon all the bodies turned into Koko and Shushu just couldn’t take it. They screamed as they woke in a sweat before grabbing each other, confirming that the other as well as themselves was alive and well.

Kokichi actually stroked Shushu’s head as he tried to calm him and Koko down, “Shhhh, it’s okay. The game is over. It’s just a bad dream, I get them too.”

Shuichi tried to do the same while shaking a little, “This is reality, it’s confusing but real.”

Koko was the one to calm down fastest, used to having nightmares all his life, “Thanks, both of you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Shushu meanwhile was still panting as he held Koko close, “I don’t understand! I didn’t even go through the game! Shuichi did! I didn’t even die! I just keep seeing Koko dead! Everyone!”

Koko could tell a panic attack was coming from having so many himself. For once Koko was the calm one as he held his broken Shushu in his arms, “It’s okay Shushu.... It’s only a dream. I’m here...... I love you and no one is taking me again. No one knows who we are here.”

He softly kissed his husband, knowing that physical contact really helped him with coming back to earth. He wanted to do more, but with Shuichi still in his body he didn’t want to go too far until they’d all discussed it. He pulled back after a while and just rubbed his hand with his thumbs, “Come on.... I’ll make us some brownies as there’s no way I can go back to sleep now.”

Shushu was already feeling calmer as he nodded with a yawn, “I’d like that....”

Koko took his hand as they started to walk. Shushu tried to fight off sleep, but Koko’s warm hand made it impossible. As he fell asleep Shuichi got full control. Shuichi was a little relieved as now he could finally talk to the other male without Shushu stopping him.

“Koko?...” The boy asked to get his attention.

Koko raised a brow as he paused, still holding Shuichi’s hand, “Shuichi? Where did Shushu go?”

Shuichi sweated a little, not sure if this was wrong or not to do, “He... um.... passed out. He was actually pretty tired, but that's not the point. Can I, uh, ask what you see in the... other me?”

Koko really did wonder why both their OC’s were asking this question. He just didn’t understand, “Kokichi asked me that too. Does he scare you guys that badly?”

The detective let out a sigh as he let go of Shuichi’s hand, “I... know more things about what he's done then you do, but I also know he really does love you. I just wonder, you two are so different.”

Koko smiled a wise smiled, “Yeah... But the same can be said for you and Kokichi too, right? But you like him.”

Shuichi blushed but continued, “Well… it's just… The things I've seen in his head...”

Koko had a look of confusion as Shuichi continued, “... How... I mean he'd literally do anything for you and to you to make you happy. Like anything!”

“... Was he thinking about destroying team Danganronpa again?” Koko asked as he hugged Shuichi.

Shuichi hugged him back once before looking at him, “That's the least scary thing. I'm more worried about how he wants to make you feel like you’re… never mind... It’s not my place to interfere with your.... intimate activates.”

Koko blushed as he hugged the detective again, “Shuichi you're okay. My Shushu isn't that bad.”

“You say that.... And, yes, I see he's pretty harmless...” He then mumbled under his breath, “on the outside anyways.....”

Koko was confused again but Shuichi kept going, “Nothing.... I'm more afraid he'll just... snap. That he will hurt you.”

“Oh.... You don't have to worry about that!” The purple head said with a wide smile. It was now Shuichi’s turn to be confused as he tilted his head to the side.

“I'm always able to calm him down! No matter what I can ground him in reality and remind him of who he is.”

Shuichi still wasn’t fully convinced, “But.... you're not always with him.”

Koko nodded in understanding, “Yea, but I trust him to do what's right… He may falter occasionally, but in the end he always does the right thing. I love him.”

Shuichi wanted to refute, but he didn’t spot any weak points in his argument to fire a truth bullet at, “Well... That is true....”

Koko hugged him once more as he patted his head, “You just need to be slow and calm with him. Let him know what's reality and fiction. He needs that. He can’t help it due to how he grew up, but he tries hard every day. I know he’s gotten better already, he already doesn’t drool as much as he used to.”

Shuichi nodded as he hugged Koko back, feeling calmer already, “... He's right about your hugs. I feel calmer already.”

“Two years of being together does that. Shuichi, thank you for being here.” Koko said as he nuzzled him once and giggled.

Shuichi couldn’t help but look at Koko with stars in his eyes. He didn’t have a crush on him, but he just was filled with calm just by the boy being there, “... I have this overwhelming urge to protect you. I see why now. Sorry… I am a detective after all.”

Koko just grinned as he let him go, “I understand that, but you don't have to do that… protect me I mean... Just promise to be my friend. I want us all to be friends. Shushu created you from his love of the series. Even though he hates it now I still know you are important to him. Just… take it slow with him okay?”

The detective nodded, “... Okay... Now let’s go make those brownies.”

Koko nodded as he took his hand in his own once more and walked, “I’ll make sure to make coffee ones!”

Shuichi blushed as he gripped the boy’s hand tighter.

* * *

Shushu cheered as he finally got the Wi-Fi to work. He immediately started to go on all his social medias and delete them. He saved all the pictures he’d posted of him and Koko of course, but he wanted his twitter and tumblr gone. Too much Danganronpa stuff was on them. It didn’t take very long to get the pictures and all of Koko’s art. He wanted to protect and document Koko’s work after all.

Finally he got to his AO3 page. He was about to delete his account when curiosity got a hold of him. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to check the Danganronpa ship tags one last time. He just needed to know something. His eyes went wide as he saw that Komaeda and Hajime were now second. The kings had been wiped out by.... Him and Kokichi. Even though he had ended Danganronpa, him and Kokichi were the most popular pairing on the site now.

Shuichi started to freak out however, “People are writing about me! Why are some E rated! I haven’t! I....”

Shushu rolled his eyes, “It’s fanfiction Shuichi. People can write whatever they want. As long as they tag it I say go ham. It’s not like it’s being forced on you..... Hmm.... I think I’ll check one out.”

What started as one story soon snowballed. He was reading many different stories, fluff, angst... the occasional smut just to freak Shuichi out a little. He read one that caught his fancy, clicking off one’s he was abusive (They were well written but weren’t his thing), but the fluffy ones, he loved those. His internet troll side came out as he decided to leave some silly comments on one of the smut ones.

‘HOWD U FIND OUT ABOUT THAT??? Fuckin stalker’

Shushu couldn’t stop his grin. Oh how he’d missed fanfiction. He decides that maybe he should keep the AO3 account. He still hated Danganronpa, but the way people were writing about his and Koko’s OC’s and sometimes Pregame guesses that were fluffy, it warmed his heart. He needed the fluff and the hurt comfort. He especially liked the ones where the author said that they hated the final season but just wanted their boys to be happy.

_‘Well... I’ve found a guilty pleasure. This is so good. I love some of these! I gotta bookmark them for later!’_ Shushu thought as he actually put a nice comment on one fluffy story.

Shushu lost track of time and didn’t realise it had gotten so late until Koko had come in and sat on his lap.... only it wasn’t Koko, it was Kokichi.

“... Kokichi...”

Kokichi ate a pocky stick as he leant back, “Koko is asleep and I’m bored.... so.... whatcha reading~?”

“... Nothing...” Shushu stated as he tried to hide what he was looking at.

Kokichi just took the mouse as he scrolled up to the top, “Uh huh, is it cute or dirty?”

Shushu just smiled, “I don’t know what you mean,”

“A better liar than my Shumai but still awful.” Kokichi stated as he just started to read. Shushu gave up and just read with him. This was a chance to bond with Kokichi more after all.

After reading for a while, Kokichi got bored again and put his arms around Shushu’s neck, “Hey! Wanna re-enact one of these fics?”

Shushu shook head as he flicked his nose, “No... never! ..... I thought you hated everything to do with Danganronpa anyway?”

Kokichi flashed him a mischievous grin, “Can’t the same be said for you... and yet, here you are, reading fan writings about me, Shuichi, yourself and your husband....”

Shushu blushed as he looked away, “.... The fluffy stuff is nice..... the angst can die in a fire though... but it’s still well written. I like good writing.”

Kokichi just turned his head back and read a random line of the current story open in the tab, “.... that’s definitely not flu-”

Shushu simply shoved Kokichi off his lap, “Humph!”

The leader couldn’t stop laughing as he stood back up, “You can be such a perv sometimes~”

Shushu glared at him as he remembered the love suite event that happened, “Says the guy that fantasies about his beloved detective tying him up.”

“Did I say I wasn’t one either?” Kokichi stated as he stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Shushu smiled as he came back from grocery shopping one day, “Sweetie! I have food and a surprise!”

Koko however ran in with his own news, “Shushu! Good news! The Danganronpa fans are calming down! And! Season fifty four is definitely never happening! The funding got cut and it has been cancelled!”

Shushu jumped for joy before he stopped thanks to what he had in the box he was carrying, “That is great news Koko, but I have an even better surprise for you!”

Koko tilted his head as Shushu placed the box on the floor and opened it. Koko gasped when he saw a little furry nose stick out of the box. A small teenage black and white cat put its paws over the side of the box and sniffed the air. Koko was goo as he picked the cat up, “Hello little floof! Where did you come from?”

Shushu smiled, “She’s a girl my fluffy marshmallow! And you get to name her. She’s all yours.”

Koko looked at her and saw one of her white bits looked like a flower, “How about.... Hana?”

Shushu smiled, “I like it!”

Kokichi however shook his head, “No! Panta is far better!”

Shushu rolled his eyes, “Koko’s cat, not yours.”

Koko started to softly scratch her behind her ears. The small creature started to purr causing Koko to squeal, “I love her! She’s the best! I can tell we’re going to be great together!”

Shushu smiled as he watched Koko lift the cat up and nuzzled her nose with his own. The cat mewed as she put her paw on Koko’s nose before climbing onto his head. Koko panicked but didn’t move as she climbed onto his shoulder and rested there.

While he was distracted Shuichi smiled, “You got her to help with the nightmares didn’t you.... She is a therapy cat after all.”

Shushu just smiled, “Don’t dig into it too much. Let Koko stay happy.”

* * *

Koko was confused one night.

It had been months since they broke out of Team Danganronpa headquarters and life was really looking up, and yet, here Koko was in an all white space. He couldn’t even tell where the floor and the sky met, it was all the same colour. It just seemed creepy. It may have been bright, but he still didn’t like it. Koko started to walk, but nothing changed. Was he actually walking or staying in the same spot.

“I think my time is up.”

Koko turned round to see Kokichi looking at him. The boy was smiling, but it seemed rather sad, “What do you mean! What’s happening to us?”

Kokichi chuckled, “Not you... just me Koko. I.... I think I’m going to vanish... sort of....”

Koko immediately ran to him, “But I don’t want you to go! I want you to stay! Kokichi! You’re my friend and I don’t want to lose you! I’ll be alone when Shushu is out if you do! I don’t want to be selfish, but I don’t want to lose my friend! Sure you prank me, but I love having you around!”

Kokichi stroked his head softly, “I have to.... but you won’t lose all of me.”

The shaking boy looked at Kokichi as held him, “My emotions will live on. I know they will. I’m disappearing because I think our personalities are going to merge. All this time our brains have been trying to repair themselves after they were damaged. I think now they have finally healed... I mean, they didn’t actually cut your brain, but they did do physiological damage. Now that we’re finally in harmony and healed, we can’t both live in the same form. So I want to merge... Even if I can’t live separate I want to give you my courage. Koko, you are so brave, far braver than you realise, you just need to believe in yourself more, honest truth. You’re a good kid, and you deserve to live a life where you can be proud of who you are. You’re so wise beyond your years and I know that when this dies down, you’ll be the best artist ever! You’ll give Yonaga-chan a run for her money!”

He stuck his tongue out as he booped his nose before going neutral, “.... I know Shushu will make sure you’re safe too. That boy may be scary, but.... I have to admit, he really does put your needs ahead of his own. My only wish is that my Shumai gives him the ability to not be so quick to anger. If he can be calm and collected then I know I’m leaving you in capable hands!”

Kokichi then kissed Koko on the forehead, “So long weak me.... but that’s a lie! You are far from weak.... If we had been separate beings I totally would have let you join D.I.C.E, and that’s the truth. Have lots of fun for me! Nishishi!”

And with that Kokichi started to walk away. As he did, he started to turn invisible. Koko’s heart was both breaking and at peace. He waved after Kokichi as he dried his tears.

Seconds later Koko was awake in bed. He felt so calm and just happy. He turned to see Shushu also wake up.

The bluenette took Koko’s hand, “Did he vanish too?”

Koko nodded as he hugged his husband close, “I really did love him.”

Shuichi nodded, “I know... I loved Shuichi too... It wasn’t the same love I have for you but.”

“They were family.” Koko finished. Shushu nodded as he held him close and kissed his neck. Koko’s eyes fluttered closed as he smiled, “... Hey.... Shushu.... Do you think we can get some Panta later?”

Shushu giggled before kissing Koko’s lips, “Sure. It’s a promise.”

Koko smiled as he captured Shushu’s lips in a soft kiss. He didn’t want to sleep right now. He just wanted to hold Shushu. He was finally happy that maybe life would return to normal now.

* * *

“Fucking hell”

Koko looked up at Shushu who was seething. The storm the night before had broken one of their windows. The boy was trying to patch it up but it was annoying him. Koko simply got the other ladder they had and climbed up, “I’ll help.”

Shushu was actually surprised there. Koko hadn’t even stopped to worry. He simply got the ladder and climbed up. He knew that it was thanks to Kokichi that he had this confidence boot. He was still the same Koko that worried about his cooking and art, but he could tell he was growing into a fine adult.

Koko did yelp however as another branch from a tree fell off and tried to hit him in the head. Koko dodged but was now shaking ever so slightly before he did a few calming breaths. He was still scared but he got back to focusing on fixing the window with duct tape. Shushu glared at the tree, wanting to snap it in half for daring to hurt Koko. He was going to, but he closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He knew it wouldn’t solve anything. He had to be rational.

“My darling.... are you okay?” Shushu asked as he opened his eyes.

Koko flashed him a kind smile, “Yeah. Scary... but no tree is going to touch me!”

Shushu nodded before tilting his head, “Your legs are still shaky though, want me to get down and hold you ladder for you?”

Koko nodded as Shushu started to climb down. He made a silent prayer though, _‘Hey... Shuichi. I know you’re not really here anymore, but thank you for helping Shushu keep his cool. Just, thank you.’_

Koko quickly got down as Shushu looked up where he could get replacement glass.

* * *

While Shushu was doing the laundry one day, he heard something come from his and Koko’s room.

‘Sora wa chigau yo’

Shushu quickly entered to see Koko on the bed playing with his PS Vita. He swore he was hearing Naegi’s voice, _‘But that can’t be right? Danganronpa still gives us nightmares, so why is Koko playing it?’_

Shushu put the basket down as he sat on the bed, “Are you playing Danganronpa!”

Koko looked up and smiled warmly as he looked at his confused face, “Yes. The first game to be exact.”

Shushu couldn’t help but laugh at this scene. The second his husband had said that he couldn’t help himself, “Phew. I’m glad I got it right.... Wow, Deja vu! This is exactly how we met but the roles are reversed! Spooky.”

The boy then went serious as he looked at Koko, “But... why are you playing it? What about our nightmares?”

Koko stroked Hana who was sitting beside him as he looked at Shushu, “.... I don’t want my dreams to control me. I thought I’d play the fictional one to make it less scary. I never want to see the TV seasons again.... but this game brought us together. It was the foundation of our friendship and helped us fall in love. If I hadn’t seen the anime that day I know we’d have just been strangers. You wouldn’t have even looked at me and we’d just be..... we wouldn’t be where we are now. I’d probably be dead….. I never want to throw away that memory of us Shushu..... there’s too much meaning and sentimental value for me to do so.”

Shushu leant over and kissed Koko right there before pulling back and flipping the air off, “Those dreams try and get you, they have to come through me! I will protect my lionheart!”

Koko put the console down as he hugged Shushu close, “And I’ll protect you too! I may be small but I can still makes those dreams go away! I will punch them only! Nugh!”

Shushu laughed as he kissed Koko. Koko then opened his mouth as he really wanted to be close in that moment. Shushu smiled as he leaned him down and complied with his wish.

Hana quickly jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen for food while her owners started to make out. She purred a little at the fish snacks Koko had made her and quickly ate them up. She stretched and yawned as she went to her cat tree to nap, knowing her smaller owner would find her before bed for kitten snuggles after he was done with his husband.

* * *

Koko held Shushu’s hand as they went around the store to get food together. A year had gone by after season fifty three and everyone had forgotten about the two boys that had ran away. Team Danganronpa was gone, so even if they found them the contract was gone. The world had moved on. In a sense, they were finally free once more. The nightmare was over.

Koko hummed as he looked at his list, “Ah! Hana needs more food. She’s gotten so big! She still thinks she’s a kitten when she tries to jump on my head... It’s so cute!”

Shushu nodded as he picked up the wet food along with some salmon as a treat when she was good, “I know.... She still climbs me when I’m trying to go to the loo... I keep shutting the door but it’s hard to pee when a cat is scratching at the door to try and get in.”

Koko giggled, “Awwww, it’s just because she loves her dad so much. She’s started to sit on my shoulders when I cook now. It’s really sweet! If she gets too big though I won’t be able to.... I don’t want that to happen, but even if she’s a huge floof I will love her with all my heart! Just as long as she isn’t obese.”

Koko squinted at Shushu, “So stop giving her so many treats. We want her healthy.”

Shushu put his arms up in defence, “Okay, I get it! No more midnight snacks.”

As they left Koko looked at the sunset sky. He couldn’t help but wonder what the rest of the world was doing. Was Tenko okay? He never saw her after the simulation and he was happy to call her a friend. They’d only met once or twice, but she had been so kind to him. He wasn’t a huge fan of her in game self, but she still tried to help the others when she could. He wondered about everyone really. Even Kaito he hoped was alive at least.

Koko then turned to Shushu, “Hey.... is it really over? Can we go back home?”

Shushu smiled as he embraced Koko, “Hmmmm.... I’m already home. You’re here, that’s all the home I need.”

Koko smiled as he nuzzled him, “You’re perfect. Don’t ever change.”

“Never, my supreme leader.”

A part of Koko loved being called that, but he just patted Shushu’s head as they opened the door. Koko had to drop his bags as he caught Hana flying through the air and into his arms, “Ah! Silly girl... What if I dropped you! You would have hurt yourself!”

Hana just licked his nose in response, not sorry in the slightest.

Shushu picked up the bags as he started to put everything away. He put the TV on as Koko took over, Hana wanted Shushu hugs too and the bluenette was weak to her. Hana could get away with anything if she just batted her eyes at the taller male. He turned on the TV and caught sight of a report as he stroked the animal, “.... Koko.... your father was killed in prison.”

Koko froze for a moment. Many emotions went through him. He couldn’t really sum up what he was feeling so he just turned to Shushu, “I’m not exactly happy, but I’m not sad either.... I guess the best way to say it is that karma finally got him. That man, he made my childhood a living hell. Some days I asked why I was even born.”

Koko lifted up his sleeve and looked at his arms. The scars were still there, but they were fading. After being away from his father for so long, his body was finally being able to heal the years of damage and abuse. Koko knew they wouldn’t completely vanish, but he was at peace with the fact that his scars weren’t as red and angry as they had been in the past.

Shushu put Hana down as he stood up and walked over to Koko, kissing his arm with more healing kisses, “You really are finally free my angel. The world is yours now. My brave little lion heart... what do you want to do with the rest of your life now?”

Koko just smiled as he dropped his arm, “All I want is to stay in your arms. You’re the only world I need. Yeah, the real world is full of amazing things, but I know you’re the only amazing thing I need.... and Hana of course!”

The cat meowed at her name being mentioned before climbing up Shushu’s back. Shushu just smiled as he pulled Koko into a hug and kissed his lips. Shushu then pulled away and held up his finger like Koko did all those years ago, “Pinky promise?”

Koko giggled softly as he linked his finger with his husband’s, “Even now we’re still doing this.”

Shushu nodded as he grinned, “Yep! I kept that promise to be there at lunch didn’t I?”

The purple head laughed again as he nodded and held him closer, “I was yours the second you spoke to me in the nurse’s office that day. Nearly three years ago? Two and a half? Either way.... I know we’ve moved rather fast, even though I said I wanted to take it slow.... But, I’m so so so happy and just.... ecstatic that you chose someone like me Shushu. Every day with you is a new adventure and I’m so happy to be along for the ride.”

Shushu smiled as he picked Koko up and lifted him. Koko wrapped his legs around him so he didn’t fall, “You’re welcome... but you’re wrong. It was you that chose me. You picked a drooling obsessive fan boy when you could be with anyone. Well, anyone that wasn’t an asshole. You picked me and honestly, you made me want to be better. Thank you my sweet prince.”

Koko just smiled as he kissed Shushu again, adding a little more love and happiness this time. The two pulled back and just laughed as they spun before falling on the sofa. They linked fingers as they basked in the warmth that was their love for each other.

This, was the happiness they always wanted and deserved.

Two broken boys, finding and completing each other in the most magical of ways.

They were never going to let go of each other, not now, not ever.

“..... Hey.... Maybe I should get changed into the apron.”

Shushu started to stutter and turn red, “W-wait.... w-what! Now! Really!”

Koko couldn’t help himself, “Nishishi~ Sorry, I just love seeing your face go all cute like that.”

Shushu pouted before he laughed and held his true love once more, “Even now you’re still my perfect lionheart of an angel.”

The two laughed as Hana joined them and curled up between them. The two boys stroked her before as they closed their eyes and took a quick nap before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Once again I want to thank FrostieFroakie for beta reading this! You really helped Koko and Shushu become their own entities!
> 
> Now, my next few weeks of posting are going to be one shots. I have my second giveaway prize for 750 follows on Tumblr which is Oumasai related (University roommates that are dating... many pranks happen), and then I have a two shot of a roleplay I have done with a friend which is Hope's Peak AU! Then I think I might try and post my Akiba's Beat AU one shot! And I will be posting a New Years story for my Soulmate AU as in Japan they celebrate new years rather than Christmas (Also might be my final work for that AU as I currently don't have any other plans for it)
> 
> I do have a new long fic in the works, but it's got no middle yet. It's my Rosario Vampire AU! Again, purely Oumasai (Maybe Momoharu).... But we have Shuichi and Kagehara in that piece! It will be rated M for violence though. That's if I can solve my problem that is. I don't really like to start a story if I don't have a whole plan in place.
> 
> I might also take a break for a while as I have been posting every Monday for almost a year now. I feel a little burnt out, and I don't want to give you all half assed fics. 
> 
> Anyway, this is Bright*Star signing off and thanking you all once again for reading this piece. Thank you for all the kudos and comments over the course of this story.
> 
> EDIT: Arts gifted to me after the story!  
Rikuzoldyck drew Koko in the apron with Shushu nose bleeding in the background: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/189830143992/i-think-kokos-ready-to-wear-the-apron-now
> 
> Rikuzoldyck also drew Kokichi saying goodbye to Koko here: https://rikuzoldyck.tumblr.com/post/189846284032/so-long-weak-me-but-thats-a-lie-you-are-far

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like my interpretations of these two! The fluff is coming I swear!


End file.
